L'histoire d'un Maraudeur
by Eclipse01229
Summary: new summary: Sirius BLACK se trouve une copine , Remus à des problèmes, Sev et Lucius sont spaces. La vie de la fille et de quelques autre personnages. sirius entre autres. SB...Chapter 7 : UP!
1. Le commencement

**L'histoire d'un Maraudeur**

**Auteur :** Eclipse01229

**Source : **Harry Potter de J K Rowling et mon esprit °,°

**Se que vous trouverez dans cette fic: **des moments Yaoi, présence des machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, et des commentaires insessssant à vous faire perdre la tête !

**Se que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fic: **des armes à feu, des andouilles (euh...peut-être en faite...), des viols, de la pédophilie (ils sont tous /- adultes et ils sont consentant !), des petite oies blanches (si un(e) ! (oups j'en ai dit trop !)), euh...du sang (peut-être),...pas de truc gors,...euh...

**Couples : **Gniahahahahahahaha (c'est sensé être un rire sadique) vous le saurez plus tard ! (c'est pas dur...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les Maraudeurs venait d'entrer en 6ème année lorsque leur vie changea. Au tant pour James et Lily que pour Remus et les autres. Tout commença un jour de bal donné en l'honneur des ASPIC très concluant. Les maraudeurs, comme à leur habitude, mirent l'ambiance, dansèrent sur les tables, et eurent beaucoup de succès au près des filles. Sirius et James burent un peu trop et firent le pari que Sirius ne pourait pas boire six punchs en une fois, James, sûr de son coup attendit la réponse positive qui, évidemment, le fut.

Le lendemain Sirius ce réveilla torse-nu auprès d'un Serpentard .

« Pour vu qu'il ait trop bu ! Pourvu qu'il ait trop bu ! » pensa Sirius qui sortait de la grande salle pour allé se réfugier dans la salle commune. Malgré son mal de crane épouvantable, il arriva à temps au court de métamorphose.

-Salut ! Ca c'est bien fini avec ton Sylvain ? Demanda Remus qui était assis à coté de lui.

-C'est qui Siblbien ?

-Hammmmmmh ! pouffa James. Il ne s'en souvient même pas ! Quel idée t'es passé par la tête en relevant mon défi ?

-Tu sais très bien que… je ne … que je… relève toujours les défis…Oh ma tête…

-Pff…Mon pauvre vieux, je compatie, tu dois avoir une de c'est gueule de bois ! Remarque, c'est normal après six punchs…T'as prit les Herbe médicinal que je t'ai donné ? demanda Remus, apparemment amusé de l'état de son ami.

-Quels…herbes ? Dis Sirius agacer.

-Oh ! Les cellules sont atteinte aussi visiblement !

-Ta gueule Pettigrow ! Réussi à grommeler Sirius. Je te jure James, que tu va me le payer !

-A voir. Répondit celui-ci.

-Messieurs je vous dérange peut-être ? Monsieur Black, quel est la raison de votre retard ?

-si je vous disais qu'une bête hideuse m'avait attaqué, vous me croiriez ?

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et lui dit de venir la voir dans son bureau après les cours pour justifier son retard plus correctement.

Quand Sirius sorti de la salle un spectacle l'attendait : Lucius et Remus se parlait. Patmol, intriguer, s'approcha de James et peter.

-Que c'est-il passé pendant mon délire comateux ?

-Euh…A vrai dire… après tes six punchs on croyait que tu ne pourrais plus te relever…Bah…on t'a sous-estimé…Tu support mieux l'alcool qu'on ne le croyait…

-Qu'est qu'il c'est passé ?

-Peter… ?

-Pourquoi moi ? C'est ton problème James !

-Salop !

-c'est ton point de vue…ironisa Queudver.

-alors !

-Bon…tu t'es levé et tu as danser voilà !

Sirius et Peter le foudroyèrent du regard.

-Tu voulais faire un strip-tease mais Remus c'est interposé. Tu as réussi à enlever ton t-shirt, tu as sauter sur Remus, tu lui as arracher la manche de son pull, et ta rouler jusqu'à Lucius qui t'a aidé à te relever en même temps que Remus et… euh… y'a eu quelque chose parce que Lucius t'a lâché tu es tombé à genou, t'a laissé Remus tout seul, et …

-Ah…Et moi qui pensait que j'avais trop déconné, que je m'étais arranger avec ce Serpentard et que… James le regarda d'un air désolé. Attends ! Je n'ai pas…

-Bah… si…tu as, tu as !

-Ferme-la Pettigrow ! grogna James. Faut pas exagérer ! Il n'a fait que l'…

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ! Je n'ai jamais embrasser personne il a fallu que ce soit un mec !

-Euh…J'allais dire « l'invité » à boire un truc. Mais t'as mal supporté un autre vers de punch, tu t'es endormit comme une masse… on a pas su te réveiller…

-Ouf ! souffla Sirius, le cœur plus léger.

-Euh t'étais sûr pour le "Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne"?

-Euh...Non... y'a eu Elodie, Sue, Kim, Anna, Hana, Dana, Lara...euh... peut-être aussi...

-C'est bon j'ai compris !

Remus revint vers eux le sourire dans les chaussettes. Sirius Toujours occupé dans ses pensées ne le vit pas arriver.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda James l'air sérieux.

-Ah salut ! dit Patmol qui venait de sortir de sa rêverie, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait adoré la soirée et qu'il voulait qu'on ce voit… je sais pas de quoi il parlait…

-Ah quand même ! je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne plus me souvenir de quoi que se soit d'hier !

-Peut-être qu'il en pince pour toi !

-Ca suffit Peter ! dirent James et Remus d'une seulle voix

-Mais pourquoi je dois me taire et pas Sirius ?

-Parce que lui ...c'est normal il est…

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu va dire ou je te provoque en duel ! gronda Black d'une voix qui trahissait sa colère.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Après midi, Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue allèrent près de leur arbre habituel. James jouait avec le vifs d'or qu'il avait subtilisé avant de déjeuner et Peter le regardait avec admiration comme toujours. Remus ne lisait pas aujourd'hui, il écrivait. Quand il finit la lettre il demanda a Sirius, qui jouait avec un oiseau, de l'accompagner au nichoir pour envoyer un hibou. Arrivé en haut, Patmol demanda :

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret tu écris à qui ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas…

-Aller ! y'a que nous i… quelque chose lui coupa la parole. Remus se demanda se qui lui avait fait perdre la parole si soudainement. Un fille était à l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Lunard regarda alternativement son ami et la fille. Sirius ne bougeait plus à présent, il regardait tout les fais et geste de la fille. Elle avait un visage pure, ovale, les cheveux mi-longs, brun foncés bien tiré en arrière et attaché en queue de cheval, les traits bien dessinés, et le corps fin qui allait très bien avec le personnage. Mes ce que attira l'attention de mister Black c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux bruns noisettes donnait l'impression d'être dorés.

La fille descendit les marches sans dire un mot puis disparut. Remus regardait Sirius (qui c'était retourné pour la voir un peu plus) et ce mit à rire.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux plus savoir à qui j'écris… !

-euh…quoi ? dit-il sans même entendre ce que disait Lunard.

* * *

-Et oui les gars ! Patmol est amoureux ! 

-Ferme-la ou c'est moi qui vais t'y forcer ! gémit Sirius

Mais Remus ne se tût pas, et raconta l'histoire en détails.

-Et tu dis qu'elle est dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? dis James. Ca tombe bien on à entraînement aujourd'hui !

-C'est vrai ? avança Sirius en faisant sursauter ses amis, avant d'assombrir son visage d'un coup, de fermer les poings, de faire demi tour et de partir comme un robot.

-HE ! PATMOL ! REVIENS!

-Nan! Fichez moi la paix !

-mais dis-moi qui c'est je vais t'aider à trouver son nom ! dit James

Sirius se retourna.

-Potter, tu m'emmerde !

-Je sais, toi aussi !

James était sur son balaie quand Remus lui montra une des poursuiveuses. Lena Huxley, Sirius aimait Lena Huxley !

A la fin de l'entraînement le groupe se retrouva dans le hall. Peter riait aux larmes, quant à Remus il ne souriait pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

-Pourquoi c'est air de chien abattue ?

Peter riait de plus belle

-Très bon jeux de mots… dis Remus avant de partir vers le cours d'histoire magique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Euh… Je crois que je l'ai ennuyer avec mon histoire de fille…

-Ah a propos ; (Peter arrête, c'est bon maintenant !) elle s'appelle LenaHuxley t'a petite amie !

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ? C'est pas ma petite amie, je la trouve mignonne, c'est tout! Pour une fois qu'il y a une fille plutôt jolie dans l'école...bougonna Patmol avant de partir à son tour.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

L'heure libre qui suivit le cours de défense contre les force du mal, le lendemain, ils la passèrent dehors, près de l'étang avec Lily et ses amies. Ils s'amusait a s'arroser comme des moldus de 11 ans le feraient au jours d'étés.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Lena était dans la salle commune des gryffondor lorsqu' un bruit attira son attention. Les maraudeurs étaient mouiller jusqu'au os. James, l'attrapeur de l'équipe, et un garçon aux cheveux noirs que celui-ci appelait Sirius (et quelle reconnaissait très bien)arrivèrent torses nus et trempés.

-Salut! comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure? lança Sirius

-Ca allait bien avant que je ne te revois ! rétorqua Lena

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se dirigeait vers elle. Lena rougit en le voyant arrivé torse-nu, n'ayant qu'un pantalon, mouillé lui aussi, pour seul vêtement. Lenavirait au pourpre. Sirius le remarqua et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Est-ce que je te ferais de l'effet?

-Non! dit-elle en baissant le tête

-Ah oui ? Voyons voir !

Sirius s'approcha brusquement, releva la tête de son interlocutrice et l'embrassa. Lena ne bougea pas après que Sirius se sois retiré,puis le gifla à une vitesse fulgurante.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS? TU VAS ME LE PAYER TRES CHER !

Sirius, qui s'était retourné sous le choc de la claque, tourna la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air malicieux.

-Tu as une très bonne droite!

Il plaqua sa main sur la trace rouge de la gifle. La jeune fille le foudroya du regard et disparu dans le dortoir. Sirius se tourna vers ses amis qui était interloqué (Remus), amusé (James), et... mort de rire (je vous laisse deviner ' )

-Hey Queudver, c'est pas à toi que ça arriverais! lança Mister Black pour le faire arrêter de rire. Ce qu'il fit de suite.

oOoOoOoOo

Au petit déjeuner, Lena vint s'asseoir près de Sirius. En croisant ses jambes elle effleura (dans l'ordre) le genou et le tibia du son voisin. Sirius eu des frissons et regarda Lena d'un air plus ou moins choqué. Elle fit semblant de ne rien voir et déboutonna son chemisier de tel façon que, seul Sirius pouvait le voir. Sirius dégluti rapidement. Lena ce leva pour prendre le lait qui se trouvait près du concerner, laissant avoir une vu somptueuse à notre ami qui ne savait même plus réfléchir (deux plus deux? Sirius: Euuuuuuuh...). Il eu un drôle de réaction au nouveau de la ceinture après quelque pensée plutôt...

-Est-ce que je te ferais de l'effet? demanda la jeune fille très fière d'elle "Haha! ma revanche prend forme!" pensa joyeusement notre amie (oui bon ca va ce n'est pas une hallusion à ce qu'il à entre les jambes...).

-Ne te fais pas de film! il essayait, en vint, de retenir la boule qui grossissait dans son pantalon.

-Ce n'est pas ce que ton "toi" intérieur pense. dit-elle en ce rapprochant de son visage. Elle murmura le prénom de son voisin qui eut envi de...tomber dans son assiette car il commençait, bien malgré-lui (mon oeil!) à succomber au charme de sa provocatrice. L'innommable jeune fille finit son petit déjeuner, se leva et dit à sa proie qu'elle allait se changer (tenue pas très réglementaire...!), puis partie vers la grande porte

Remus regarda James, qui était en face de lui, qui, lui-même regardait Sirius. Remus tourna la tête et vit son confrère de marbre.

-Ca va? Tu ne mange pas?

-Je... commença Sirius. Elle ... a répondu à ma provocation...

Remus fit la moue, James lui dit que c'était prévisible et Peter lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Cette fille est une tigresse...trouva à dire Sirius.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu...On peut dire ça...Mais je t'en pris ne cède pas toute suite! Les filles n'aiment pas ça,crois-en ma noble expérience! ironisa James.

Sirius se leva (suivit des autres pour cause de sécurité...) et alla vers le cours de potion (Et oui encore...)

Au cours de potion, le professeur demanda à Severus Snape si il pouvait aider une fille de 5 éme année pour les cours de rattrapages. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, intriguer par la réaction attive de Snape.

-A quelle heure professeur?

-Ce soir Monsieur Snape !

* * *

Lena arriva près de la classe de rattrapage où l'attendait un élève plus agé qu'elle. 

-Excusez-moi monsieur!

-Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Et vous? votre nom?

-LenaHuxley monsieur Snape.

-Bien entrez.

Lena s'approcha du chaudron. "Merde! quelle conne!" Elle se baissa pour ramasser les ingrédients qui se trouve dans son sac qu'elle venait de poser au sol.

"Oh... qu'est-ce qu'elle est bandante cette gosse..." pensa Severus le regard chatoyant. Au bout de dix minutes d'explications, Severus s'approcha de Lena. Elle senti les mains de son supérieur temporel s'agripper à ses avant-bras. A présent son corps était agglutiné à celui de Lena.

-Comme je ne peux pas avoir Sirius, je t'aurais toi pour l'attaquer lui ! Rien ne m'empêchera de t'avoir toi!

Il la balança dos au mur et se rapprocha de plus en plus de façon à sentir tout les endroits bien placés...Leurs lèvres se caressèrent mais elle tourna la tête pour montrer son hostilité. Il souria, lui embrassa le cou et fit des mouvements de bassin circulatoire d'avant en arrière(Bas les pattes pédophile !). Lena senti ses ongles pousser, ses pied quitter le sol, l'étreinte se desserrer et elle se jeta sur lui. Snape se retrouva dos à terre face à un guépard. Le guépard lui lacéra la cage thoracique, les bras et le visage, lui mordit le poignet qui se cassa sous la pression avant que le professeur de potion (Bon vieux Slughorn !)n'ouvri la porte attirer par les cris.

Le guépard, prit sur le fait, sauta vers la porte pour s'enfuir.

-RATRAPPER-LE ! C'EST LENA HUXLEY ! S'étouffa Severus.

Les maraudeurs, captiver par une émeute près de la classe de rattrapage (les élèves du profs à qui on a dit de ne pas quitter la classe mais qui suivent toujours leurs maî-maître! (que de bon souvenir!)), virent passer un guépard à une vitesse hallucinante. Arriver sur les lieux de "l'accident" ils se renseignèrent et apprirent que c'était LA jeune fille la coupable.

-Et toi qui l'appelait la tigresse, T'y était presque! dit Peter en ce retournant vers Sirius. Sirius? il avait disparu.

Le reste des maraudeurs (car sans Sirius ce n'était pas tout à fait normal...( celui qui dit : un de perdu dix de retrouvé , je le tue !)) le retrouvèrent dans le grand hall ( **:p **).

-Je LA cherche. dit le jeune homme inquiet.

Il arrivèrent dans, ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de "jardin ZEN", derrière l'école (pour c'eux et c'elle qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, c'est une sorte d'endroit avec diversesplantes et un leger bruit de fond enregistrer d'oiseau ou de mer ça dépend du jardin ' ) où ils LA trouvèrent. Sirius s'avança vers elle.

-Lena ! Je t'ai cherché partout! dit-il essoufflé

Résonné par son nom elle releva légèrement la tête pour voir qui lui adressait la parole, puis laissa retomber sa tête.

-Fiche-moi la paix Black...Je suis un monstre...

-Non...Je ne trouve pas que tu sois un monstre, je trouve même que tu es très jolie...il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, mais un bon mètre les séparait.

Lena gloussa d'un rire sans joie.

-Te fiche pas de moi...

-Je te trouve même très belle...(réconfort ou drague? HAHA!)

-Tu crois je suis Catwoman ou quoi?

-...

-Je pense que...je vais quitter Poudlard.

-Tu veux aller à Beauxbâtons ?

-Non, je n'irai pasdans une école de sorciers. Et encore moins dans une école de moldus!

-Si tu te vois comme un monstre, j'en suis un aussi. Je suis un animagus. Bon d'accord, cela en à pas choqué plus d'un, mais... ne t'en fais pas...en disant c'est mot il s'était approché encore. Lena leva la tête, ce jeta dans ses bras et laissa couler ses larmes.

Sirius leva les bras pour lui laisser de la place, et, ne sachant que faire, ce tourna vers James qui lui fit de grands signes qui voulaient dire de la serrer contre lui. Ce qu'il fit. Cela eut un effet surprenant ; elle releva à nouveau la tête

-Dis-moi… Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?

-Euh… mon élastique à dû éclater pendant la transformation! elle souriait mais, ses yeux étaient toujours un peu triste.

Elle le regarda, son sourire disparu peu à peu, elle remonta ses mains vers visage de Sirius qu'elle plaça entre ses joues, sa nuque et ses oreilles pour bien guider et tenir la tête de son compagnon. Sirius descendit ses mains vers les hanches de Lena (pas plus bas!) et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

-Ah on a enfin casé Patmol ! Il ne reste plus que vous deux ! dit James qui ce tenait à l'écart des tourtereaux.

-Moi je me défends bien ...dit Remus l'air très sérieux.

-Ah oui? Etavec qui?

-Molly Patherson...

-La rouquine !

-...

-AHA! intéressant!

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre non-plus!

James remarqua Queudver qui regardait la scène "animée" de Sirius.

-On dirait que Queudver ne veut pas rater une miette!

Peter ce retourna et plissa les yeux d'un air méchant

-T'es jeux de mot son à varier James! retorqua-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait d'autre alors ?

-Je m'instruit! Je me demande comment un mec comme Sirius peut avoir du succès!

James faillit lancer une vanne quelconque lors que Remus l'en empêcha.

-On ferait mieux de partir pour les laisser non?

Potter regarda tour à tour Lupin et Pettigrow. "T'as peut-être raison!" fini-t-il par dire.

* * *

Si vous voyez "Johnson" quelque part, c'est une erreur de ma part. Changez-le en Huxley. Biscotte (à la place de Because) que Angelina Johnson et Lena n'ont rien à voir -,-. Excusez d'avance. Contre cette petite erreur... un REVIEW ? 

Eclipse01229


	2. on en sait un peu plus chaque jours

**L'histoire d'un Maraudeur**

**Auteur :** Eclipse01229

**Source :** Harry Potter de J K Rowling et mon esprit °,°

**Se que vous trouverez dans cette fic:** des moments Yaoi, présence des machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, et des commentaires insessssant à vous faire perdre la tête !

**Se que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fic:** des armes à feu, des andouilles (euh...peut-être en faite...), des viols, de la pédophilie (ils sont tous /- adultes et ils sont consentant !), des petites oies blanches (si un(e) ! en fait non...(oups j'en ai dit trop !)), euh...du sang (peut-être),...pas de truc gors,...euh...

**Couples :** Gniahahahahahahaha (c'est sensé être un rire sadique) vous le saurez plus tard ! (c'est pas dur...)

**N D l'A: **ne lisez pas le début si vous n'aimez pas les trucs que l'on fait avec un mec...enfin (euh...°_oui surtout mal raconté...°_ vous, je ne vous connaîs pô ! alors veuillez ne pas venir squatter chez moi ! °_ mais je ne squatte pas moi !°_)... enfin juste le premier paragrphe (le tout piti-piti...) jusqu'a : "Le garçon mit ses mains derrière sa tête " (°_ oui ! En fait elle ne veut pas que vous le lisiez parce qu'elle l'a mal écrit ...vous comprnez, elle est nulle et elle ne veut pas vous le montrer... et elle est coincée aussi...et -° _Je t'ai entendu ! JE ne suis pas coincée CHERE môdame-à-qui-je-n'ai-rien-demander !) °_JE n'ai pas VOTRE ton jeune fille !° _Nom de a-/oà'# de nom de àhjs#(o./o) ! ° Eclipse tire la langue à l'emmerd''''.°)

**

* * *

**

**On en sait un peu plus chaque jour**

Au septième étage de Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande, un lit à baldaquin vibrait de nouvelles énergies. De léger murmures et gémissement résonnait dans la pièce. Il carressa doucement les courbes de la fille et remonta dans ses cheveux pour la ramener vers lui. Il l'embrassa. Elle balanda sa main sur son torse, ses abdominaux, descendi encore un peu,et se dirigea à nouveau vers le visage de son compagnon et brisa leurs baiser. Elle se redressa sur le corps du jeune homme, s'appuya sur son ventre et s'anima entour de leur desir commun. Le garçon eu des râle de paisir, il posa ses mains sur la taille qui le procurait une sensation brûlante entre les reins. Il l'a rammena vers lui et passa sur elle. Il mit une main sous la tête de la fille, l'autre sur ses hanche, enfui sa tête dans la tignasse féminine etréalisa son envi. Il augmenta légèrement sa vitesse, faisant souffler la fille de plaisirs. Il multiplia le rithme et arracha un crie de désir, de douleur et de plaisir. La chaleur de son entre-jambe s'enflamma et il ne pourrait pas résister encore longtemps. Il lacha un soupir puissant et rauque et libera son être en la jeune femme. Les corps s'embrassèrent, se séparèrent lentement, puis se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le garçon mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Donc tu te transforme… dit la fille

-…

Il hésita à répondre.

-Tu sais…tu m'as intéressédès la première fois que je t'ai vu…Tu n'avais pas à me provoquer !

-Si… pour me venger de ton affront…Et je dois dire que tu embrasse comme un dieu! Et pour le coup du "il fait beau" et du "laisse-moi t'aider à ramasser tes livres !" qui sont des TRES vieux classiques, je te pardonne...(voir plus tard dans les chapitre suivant (le 4 pitète...)) Et...

Elle se mit sur son compagnon qui l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler, mais elle fit un mouvement qui ne le laissa pas indifférent et se dégagea.

-En quoi ?

Le garçon passa sur la fille qui ce laissa faire.

-Ce n'est pas important pour le moment.

Le garçon lui chuchota qu'il était le grand méchant dieu qui allait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt,se qui la fit sourire, et il s'échangèrent à nouveau une multitude des baisers. La fille se mit de tel façon, qu'aucune action n'était possible.

-Hey ! dit l'homme frustré. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

il lui fit un suçon dans le cou pour la faire réagir. Elle souria et lui demanda de nouveau en quoi il se transformait, sinon…

-Mmmm, du chantage…

-Oui !

-Mais ça te désavantage vraiment…Je pourrais aller voir ailleurs mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécierais…

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'était toi…

-Ah et pourquoi ? dit-il en la caressant.

-Je suis sûr, moi, que tu ne voudrais pas avoir un cadavre près de toi le lendemain matin…

-…

-Alors ? j'aimerais savoir...Aurais-tu perdu ta langue mon chère et nul-sur-le-chantage de Sirius?

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Bon d'accord... Je me transforme en chien noir... de la même couleur que mes cheveux si tu veux savoir...

-En chien noir...? Tu dois être mignon en chien...

-Alors...? et mon dû ?

Elle se réinstalla comme avant, il se glissa sur elle. Le guépard émit un bruit qui était un mélange entre un rire et un gloussement sensuel. L'homme s'immobilisa releva la tête lui emprisonna les bras fermement.

-Si tu refais ce bruit encore une fois, je te jure que tu ne sort plus d'ici !

-Ha! Fais attention à qui tu t'adresse !

Il ria doucement et ils se retournèrent, mettant la fille au-dessus.

-Tu sais... On ne se connaît pas depuis une semaine et ondort déjà ensemble! Ce n'est pas un peu Rapi-

Il l'embrassa furieusement et avec une brutalité plutôt douce. (une KOA?)

-Mais nan!

-...Je ne sais rien de toi ... Sirius...

-Moi non-plus...

-Raconte-moi ta vie ! Parle-moi de toi.

-Y'a pas grand chose à dire...Les black sont une grande famille de ..."sang pures" et... ils sont bizarres... Tu sais cela fait des générations que les Black vont à Serpentard et moi je suis l'exception...gryffondor...? Bref, ils s'éloignent de plus en plus...En fait il n'ont jamais été très chaut avec ... Je me sent mieux à Poudlard... Et toi ?

-...

elle tourna la tête et se coucha sur lui, posant sa joue surun pectoraux et sa main sur l'autre.

Le jeune homme la regarda.

-Lena?

-Tu connais Lucius Malefoy?

Les yeux de Sirius s'obscurcir

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Quelque chose de mouillé coula sur son torse, elle chercha ses mains qu'elle serra de toute ses forces (pas trop fort quant même... elle a de la force...)

-Il m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe...Il a dit qu'un jour, il nous tuerait tous... Tous... Il veut aider le mage noir et faire un monde de sorciers purs...

Le chien grogna et la serra dans ses bras. "Salop! je le tuerais celui-là ! Il est bizarre aussi depuis quelque temps, même pire que ma famille... Et on ne peut plus pire...Pauvre Lily...Quand James va savoir ça..." pensa-t-il

-T'es parents sont des moldus ?

-Oui. Mon père a quitté ma mère il y a des années...On s'entend bien ma mère et moi...Je suis enfant unique. Et toi?

-Oh... Moi j'ai un frère ; Regulus il y 10 ans, et j'ai des milliers de cousins et de cousines...Les grandes familles de Sorciers se marient entre elles...

Lena releva la tête d'un air consterné.

-T'as quel âge?

Sirius sursauta." Merde ! c'est vrai !" Il se mordit la joue

-J'avais complètement oublié ! Bon attend...

Il s'éclaircit la voie.

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black, je suis né le 17 Août 1968, j'ai 16 ans bientôt 17 (enfin),6 ème année, Gryffondor, ma baguette est en érable, mesurant 25,1 cm en plus du manche, contenant comme matière magique une plume de phénix, meilleur en métamorphose qu'en potion, je vais bientôt passer les épreuve de Transplanageet OUI je suis un animagus, nom de code ; Patmol ! (Padfoot)

Elle le regarda et éclata d'un rire joyeux

-Et je te promet de venir te voir !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore (mais ils ne décollent plus ! Des vrais siamois de la bouche ! (beurk!))et elle commença.

-Je m'appelle Lena Huxley, Je suis née le 29 juin 1969, j'ai 15 ans (presque 16 ! ), 5 ème, Gryffondor, ma baguette est en Epicea, mesurant 22,7cm en plus du manche, contenant comme matière magique des crins de licornes, meilleur en métamorphose qu'en histoire de la magie, pas de transplanage avant 16 ans (l'année prochaine quoi),poursuiveuse en Quidditch et OUI je suis une animagus mais pas de nom de code précis!

-Nulle en histoire?

-Ouais... Ca m'intéresse pas...sauf les créatures mythiques...pourtant je devrais pour en parler à ma mère!

(Les créatures mythiques...? non mais c'est pas possible ! C'est moi qui aime çà !)

-Il est quel heure? dit Patmol en carressant les cheveux de sa belle et tendre

-Il doit être...2 heure du mat...

-Comme le temps passe vite...-il l'embrassa sur le frond- Quand on s'amuse.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis s'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

James tourna la tête vers le lit voisin qui était vide. Il pris son oreiller d'un air lâsse et le projeta sur Remus. Celui-ci ce réveilla presque tout de suite (j'ai dis PRESQUE !). il se redressa avec peine, remit sa mèche de couleur miel à sa place, lui sourit, et lui dit bonjour. 

-Salut...T'as vu Sirius hier soir?

-Je vais très bien merci...

-Excuse-moi...il baissa les yeux quelques secondes.

-Non. finit-il par dire

James leva les yeux

-De quoi?

-La réponse à ta question est "Non"...La même réponse qu'hier, qu'avant-hier et qu'avant-avant-hier..."mais quel paumé ce James ! Je me suis à peine réveillé et je suis déjà plus vif que lui!"

Lunard( Moony), Cornedrue (Prongs), et Queudver (Wormtail)(qui dormait littéralement debout) descendir dans la salle commune où ils trouvèrent Lily et ses amies assisent dans les fauteuils près des tables.

-Alors on a pas fait ses devoirs Miss Evans? dit Remus le sourire aux lèvres. (Euh elle est préfète aussi...)

-Non monsieur le préfet...avoua Lily. James?

Il était dans ses pensés et allait, si il continuait à marcher, se taper la tête contre un mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Siry n'est pas là...

Lily fit la moue.

-C'est normal...si il est amoureux...

-Mouais...mais je ne le reconnais plus...Il passe tout son temps avec cette fille... Ca fais 4 jours maintenant...

-De 1 "Cette fille" est une très bonne poursuiveuse, de 2 tu étais comme ça aussi avec Lily, je te signal, et de 3 IL déteste qu'on l'appele "Siry"...objecta Remus

-...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un grand garçon! le réconforta Lily

-...J'ai l'impression de le perdre...James Potter sans Sirius Black, n'est pas James Potter...

-Je doute sur ton camp James retire cette phrase STP. Je ne veux pas que Lily ait une attaque en apprenant que son petit-ami est une tante... (Il a une dent contre les Homos?)

Lily lança à Peter un de ses regards ravageurs ( B''' ! quel séjou' dans le 'éf'igé'ateu' !(accent africain Ssss'il vous plaît!)) et il se tû.

"mon pauvre vieux...ne t'attache pas à cette fille...on ne sait pas qui elle est..." pensa James qui était dans les couloirs des rêves.

* * *

Une respiration lente venait du lit au milieu de la pièce. un homme blond s'approcha de la silhouette coucher dans le lit. L'homme s'assit sur les draps blancs et regarda la chose informe qui dormait sous les couvertures. 

-Tu vas mieux?

La silhouette laissa échapper un grondement sourd.

-Je sais que tu ne dort pas alors regarde moi quand je te parle Sev !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux...

-Je veux savoir si tu vas mieux, je viens prendre de tes nouvels ... rien de plus, mais si tu ne veux pas je m'en vais, j'avais de bonnes nouvelles mais bon.

L'homme se leva et fit mine de partir, il hésita, attendant la réaction de son interlocutreur, mais rien ne ce fis.

-Tu peux toujours attendre, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Le blond émit une plainte de rage

-Tu n'a plus confiance en cette "opération" ? (de quoi on cause? on peut m'aider là? 0.0' ) Ou tu as changer d'avis?

-Cela ne ce fera pas cette année et tu le sais très bien. Dis au maître que je lui serai entièrement dévoué quand il aura commencé!

* * *

Réveiller par des cris, Queudver se releva de son oreiller et, ne voyant plus personne dans le dortoir, décida de ce lever. 

-Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis? Tu n'aurais jamais dû rester avec elle si longtemps ! C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a plaqué pof' naz!

-TA GUEULE ! TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE GROS CON !

-GROS CON? EXCUSE-MOI MON VIEUX MAIS LE SEUL QUI A L'AIR CON MAINTENANT ET ICI C'EST TOI !

Peter s'approcha de Remus qui avait battu en retraite.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

-T'es jamais au courent de rien toi!

Peter émit un son aiguë

-James est faché sur Sirius parce que...

Remus ne pû finir sa phrase car James et Sirius en était venu aux mains (pas qu'aux mains d'ailleur...) Les deux autres éssayèrent de les séparer mais sans succès. Remus fû obliger d'enlever 10 points à chacun pour les calmer un peu.

Au (PETIT)déjeuner James et Sirius ne se parlèrent pas. Ils étaient tout deux très amochés. James avait la lèvre inférieur qui saignait, un cocard (oeil au beurre noir quoi...), des lunettes cassés (Occulus Reparo bien sûr !), les poings rouge du sang de Sirius, et une cicatrice ensanglantée sur la joue gauche. Sirius, lui, avait mal aux côtes, le sang de James sur les poings, des ématomes sur le cou, une grosse bosse derrière la tête, et des giffes plein le visage. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. Queudver se dirigea vers Sirius mais Lily lui tint le bras.

-Ne t'approche pas trop d'eux pour le moment...Une peine de coeur n'est jamais très bon...

-Surtout pour deux très, même trop, bons amis, acheva Remus. Sirius s'est fait larguer sans savoir pourquoi...il a l'habitude de plaquer les filles pour s'en trouver d'autres, pas l'inverse...il est un peu hostile pour le moment, laisse-le...

Peter soupira. "Décidement...Sirius Black a un drole de succès..."

* * *

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la bagarre et les esprit c'étaient calmés. un soleil rouge descendait doucement sur l'horizon, les arbres de la forêt interdite laissaient échapper une legère brume dans l'atmosphère bleutée. Poudlard étincelait de lumière orangé chaque soirs depuis toujours, et personne n'y prettait attention. Sauf aujourd'hui, un jour chaut et humide, Lena trouva un coin tranquille qui, d'après elle, n'avait jamais été découvert au part-avant( chouette une optimiste! ). Lena y venait depuis quelque temps en fait, mais uniquement quand elle voulait être seulle ou qu'il faisait chaut comme à ce moment. Elle observait les oiseaux qui voler si près des sommets de pins qu'elle aurait juré en avoir vu un tomber dessus (ouille ! un bigleux ! (°_ Qu'est-s t'a contre les bigleux toi?°_ Rien,rien ! je dis juste qu'un pigeon, un hibou ou autres volatillesqui vois mal et qui besoin de lunette c'est dangereux...)), mais sans certitude. Une brise lui rafraichit le visage qu'elle fit basculer en arrière pour profiter de se moment de détente. Elle rouvrait les yeux lorsqu'elle entendi une branche se briser. Un regard ténébreux la fixait avec insistance. 

-Ah c'est toi... viens! dit-elle en voyant un chien qui était assis en face d'elle. Le chien bougea une oreille, cligna des yeux et s'exécuta. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui lêcha la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-Tu viens tout les jours ou bien juste quand je suis là ? demanda Lena comme si elle attendait une réponse du canidé. Pauvre chien...Tu n'a pas de collier et tu es enfermé dans le parc...Comment tu fais pour manger mon vieux?

Le chien se coucha à ses côtés et la regarda d'un air triste. Lena ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce chien venait la voir ELLE et pas quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle le trouvait si maigre et si triste qu'elle le carressa et lui gratta derrière l'oreille qu'il avait bougé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se surprit à pleurer et essuya sa joue humide. Le chien lappa l'air en direction de sa joue et elle sourit. "Pourquoi ai-je pleurée en voyant ce chien ? Je ne comprend plus rien...Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut depuis des jours...? En plus, il m'a l'air famillier et je n'ai jamais eu de chien, il est le premier à s'être approché de moi... ils me détestent." Elle serra le chien dans ses bras. Le chien se frotta contre elle et elle relâcha son étreinte.

-Bon, il se fait tard, je vais rentrer... A la prochaine fois...

Lena se leva et marcha vers le chemin qui menait à la grande porte. Le chien se rassis et la regarda partir vers l'ombre imposante de Poudlard toujours légèrement éclairé par le crépuscule tout proche. Ses yeux se perdir dans l'obsurité, il bailla silencieusement et parti à son tour.

* * *

C'était déjà la fin des cours, des examens,des interros surprises du professeur de potion (Slughorn ! vieux fou ! tiens j'en connais un autre...) et le retour à la maison pendant deux mois. Le dernier jour c'était bien passé, pas d'ennuis, des rires de joie et de bonheurs communs pour l'école. Il ne restait que deux longues heures avant le couché du soleil, et les élèves restaient dehors pour parler des diverses évènements de l'années et des choses qui allait se passer pour d'autres. Mais Lena préfèra aller dans la salle commune qui était aérées, spacieuse et silencieuse pour réflèchir et ranger ses affaires. Elles faisait çà chaque année pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Cette années elle ne s'était pas fait d'amis (si trois...une serpentard,une poufsouffleet un serdaigle(en fait j'ai trois amies et on est toutes les tois dans une maison différente !)(lol)), ceux qu'elle frécquentait le plus ne lui disait que "salut" de temps en temps et même un "ca va?" lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle respira profondément pour oublier cette pensées désolente. Elle fit un pas en direction de l'escalier qu'elle réussit à attraper avant de fasciller comme une flamme que l'on souffle. "EURK merde !" Elle n'arriva pas se remettre debout aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait voulu car ses jambes cèdaient sous son poids. Non-pas qu'elle était lourde (Noooooooon ! )mais le manque de sommeil et de nourriture se resentaient à présent ; elle ne dormait que deux heures par jours depuis une semaine, voir plus qu'un semaine, et elle sautait des repas car elle ne voulait pas descendre dans grande la salle et voir des visage heureux et hypocrite...Quand elle réussi à se maintenir en station debout, elle serra les poids et grogna. Se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, elle se dirigea vers les fauteuils pour s'assoir et reprendre ses esprits. 

Le bruit habituel du tableau qui bascule se fit entendre et une silhoutte familière entra dans son champs de fision. Lena se passa une main sur son visage fatigué pour mieux voir le personnage qui venait de faire son apparition.

-Lena? Qu'est-ce que...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles sans prêter plus aucun intéret à l'individu qu'elle venait de reconnaître : Sirius Black.

Sirius couru vers elle pour lui barré la route.

-Laisse-moi passer Black, je n'ai plus rien à te dire...

-Black? tiens, avant c'était Sirius!

-C'est bien! tu as enfin appri à identifier ton prénom et ton nom ! Bravo!

-Moi je veux te parler !

-Casses-toi de mon chemin! T'es insupportable comme mec ! Pourquoi tu me cours après comme-ça? C'est pas parce que J'AI fais une ERREUR que tu dois croire qu'on est marié !Tu peux te trouver une fille facilement non (?), t'as un fanclub d'au moins cinquante filles, t'as qu'a te servir ! De toute façon t'en avais sûrement avant moi ! Je ne dis pas que tu es un coureur de jupons, loin de moi cette idée, non c'est pas les jupons qui t'intéresse, c'est ce qu'il y a dedans ! (gneheuh...ne JAMAIS essaier de dire ça à un mec... Expérience à expérimenter/vendre... d'ailleur je ne l'ai jamais fait ! (prenez exemple sur moi !... euh nan,nan...))

Sirius resta sans voie le temps qu'il fallait à Lena de passer du rouge colère au verts pâle, puis au blanc linge (et hop !toute la palette de Van Gogh !si pas plus pour faire jalouser Monet et Gauguin... °;° '). Elle eu le temps de s'accrocher à nouvaux à la rampe (à croire qu'elle l'aime cette rampe !) avant de tomber en arrière et finir sa course sur la moquette.

Sirius eu un hoquet de stupeur avant de s'agenouier au près d'elle pour l'a redresser. Il l'a porta dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quittée quelques secondes aupart avant. Il se redressa et courru dans le dortoir pour prendre un tissu (le T-shirt qu'il portait en loc. et tout propre du jour SVP !), le mouiller et redescendre aussi vite que possible. Sirius épongea le frond brulant de Lena qui avait une respiration saccadée.

Un frisson parcourru son corps allongé (dans un fauteuil c'est possible! °-° ). Une sensation froide lui remémora les évèments précedents, et elle senti une chaleure corporelle juste à côté d'elle. "Oh..." réussi-t-elle a murmurer.

-Ca va mieux?

Sans répondre elle passa sa main sur le tissu qui hornait son frond.

-Non ni touche pas, repose-toi un peu ...

La main de Sirius frolla celle de Lena qui ne respirait plus car elle venait de comprendre que son autre main était sur le torse nu de Sirius appuié sur le coussin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle fit passer sa main tremblotante sur les muscles de Sirius qui entrouvrit la bouche pour protester (vous êtes sûr?) puis la referma, regardant la main qui le frollait. Lena ne regardait plus Sirius dans les yeux ( normal il ne la regardait pas non-plus abrutie!), elle regardait les abdos bonbés et durs de l'Animagus (quelle plaquette de chocolats !). Elle retira brusquement sa main regrettant son geste, elle se redraissa, enleva doucement le T-shirt humide, et, suivit le mouvement, baissa la tête. Sirius, lui regardait le sol, l'air hébêté et, ne sachant que dire, refléchissait à une vitesse fulgurante. (pire que le TGV ! comme quoi...il est pas si bête qu'on le croit...moi je dis rien sur son intelligence ! c'est juste... une amie à moi qui le dit.../boude/) Il releva finalement la tête, scrutant les mouvements éventuels du guépard. "Pourquoi tu m'as quitté? " murmura-t-il.

Lena le regarda dans les yeux (la tête baissée !) et une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Non ne pleure pas... je ne veux plus te voir pleurer..." il murmurait toujours, de façon à peine audible. Il passa sa main sur la larme et Lena suivit le mouvement (elle dance ici ou quoi ? ). Elle redressa la tête et sourit sans joie (quelle comédienne ! c'est Terrible ! )

-Je savais que c'était toi le chien dans le parc...

Rien querétorquer et échanger des mots "normaux" avec Sirius provoca en elle un traissaillement infini. Elle l'avait reconnu sans le savoir, sa présence, sa chaleur. D'ailleur, elle le sentait bien ; elle sentait son odeur de parfum,la chaleur bien faitrice de son corps lui parvenait parfaitement, son regard ténèbreux et profond était à present emplis de tristesse et de terreur, ses cheveux lisses noirs-hébens, qui luisaient à la lumière (non ils ne sont pas gras !), tombaient sur ses épaules nus et tendues de craintes. Elle avala et respira profondément (elle ne pouvait faire que ça d'ailleur...), elle savait à present pourquoi elle pleurait en voyant le chien."...pourquoi tu m'as quitté?" redemanda Sirius.

"C'est de ta faute enfin, je ne..." Sirius lui prit les mains et la regarda d'un air affectueux. Lena se laissa tomber du fauteuil (pouf!)pour être à la hauteur de Sirius,et elle posadélicatementses lèvre sur celle des Padfoot. Elle accrocha ses mains tremblantes au visage de Sirius, referma ses lèvres (sur une roulade pelles ! bon d'accord...)sur la boucherosée deSirius qu'elle embrassa avec frénésie, Sirius, lui, ne bougeait pas (Beurk ! pourquoi j'écris de truc comme ça moa?...°.° quel con parfois...). Elles se rapprocha encore contre le corps de L'animagus pour sentir les muscles et les battements de coeur qui s'accellèraient. Lena ne voulait plus se décoller des lèvres pulpeuse de Sirius, elles avaient un goux sucrée, mieleux, se moment aurait pû duré des siècles. Son geste avait quelque chose d'innocent et de passionné à la fois, Ce qui étonna Sirius.

A bout de souffle elle lâcha prise, rougit et parti en courant, apparemment remise de son manque sommeil.Sirius resta là encore quelques secondes avant de comprendre lui-même ce qui c'était passer, il devint écarlate, et s'injuria (on ne se maudi pas pour ça, alors...) de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt. Il se leva aussi vite qu'il pû pour lui courrir après mais l'escalator fixe (allez trouver un autre nom pour un escalier !) ensorcelé ne le laissa pas monter. "Merde !" dit-il en faisant s'ecraser son poing droit contre le mur.

* * *

Remus entra dans le premier compartiment du train, le Poudlard Express. Il replaça sa mèche mi-brune, mi-miel sur ses cheveux plus foncés. Il remarqua qu'il était le premier a entrer dans le wagon des prefets, et decida de prendre sa place préféré ;sans rrrrrien demander à perrrrrsonne, la fenêtre. En mettant sa valise dans le filet au-dessus de son siège (qu'il allait bientôt reprendre parce qu'il n'allait pas rester ici sans les maraudeurs...quoique...et que rester avec une LOURDE valise entre les jambes pendant au moins une-demie heure...vas-y bon soir les vieux ! (une de mes nombreuse expression, n'y faites pas attention...ca va être dûr...!)), il vit son reflet dans le miroir qui ornait les banquettes. "Pfff ! déjà vieux avant l'âge ! " se dit Lupin qui se mirrait. Et c'est vrai que quelques cheveux blancs apparaissaient sur son cuire chevelu à cause du stresse des cours(des cours ou des maraudeurs !). 

-R...Remus?

A l'appel de son nom, il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. il rougit gene d'avoir été surpris à currer ses cheveux (non-pas le nez ) à la recherche (de poux !) de cheveux blancs. L'homme qui l'avait "ramené" à lui avait de longs cheveux platines-blonds d'une brillance incroyable attaché en queue de cheval par un ruban noir en velour. Il avait un visage fin et osseux. Ses yeux bleux clairs aux reflets argentés et profonds c'était posés sur Remus qui s'était rassit correctement et qui regardait le sol d'un air frustré.

"-...Bonjour Lucius

Lucius Malefoy ce tenait face à Remus mais ne répondit pas à celui-ci.

-euh... qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Enfin...

-Euh...rien de particulier..."répondit le loup-garou rouge pivoine. Lucius s'assit enfin sur la banquette voisine, la tête dans le même état que celui de Remus, car il venait de se rendre conte que sa question n'avait rien de...très causant.

-Comment c'est passé ton année ?

le loup-garou repris ses couleurs habituelles et redressa la tête.

-Bien ! j'ai étudier à fond et j'espère que je vais au moins avoir quelques O ("quelques"? Pffff ! ). et toi? (Mais c'est qu'ils se font la converse ! Indication non-précisée : après l'épisode de l'après-discution Remus-Lucius, quant ils sont seuls ils parlent normalement et puis, ils sont préfet par les lunettes de Merlin !)

Le blond, surprit de la question renvoyée (oui mon petit Lucius, Mumus n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes !), ouvrit de plus grand yeux.

-Bah..Euh..

-euh?

-Euh...

Remus haussa un sourcil

-Oh ! pardon j'étais ailleur...

Lucius rougit et se gratta la tête d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi rougissait-il commenca ? Remus n'avait rien dit de particulier !

-J'ai beaucoup étudier aussi et je ne pense pas avoir un seul P, D, (sans commentaire...)ni de T...( encore un optimiste ! ca fait plaisir ! c'est comme...bon d'accord...).

Le blond dégluti difficilement. " Il va avoir un malaise ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est rouge comme ca? il fait chaut de son côté ?" toutes les questions logiques et élémentaires (mon Cher Watson /il faut que j'apprenne à me taiiiiiiiiiiiiiireuh /) trottaient dans la tête de Remus.

"Ca va?" fini-t-il par demander.

-Oui...je sais pas ce que j'ai...j'ai sur'ment dû chopper quelque chose...

Remus fronca les sourcils "Il doit probablement avoir quelque chose sur la conscience."

-Euh, je peux t'aider?

Lucius se leva,se rapprocha du visage de Remus, l'aggripa avec ses mains (bah oui pas avec ses pieds / _raaah ! c'est trop dur ! Je sais pas me taire /_) et plaqua son frond contre le siens.

-Oui tu peux m'aider !

Malefoy sénior rapprocha son visage de Lunard et captura ses lèvres (Bouh! quel Safari ! ...Non pas taper avec la casserole !). Remus, surprit (quoi? encore?), entre-ouvrit la bouche laissant le passage libre à la langue taquine de Lucius. Les lèvres pulpeuses du Serpentard se détachèrent de celles du gryffondor pour aller se balader sur son cou. Remus regardait devant lui, comme si il avait vu un fantome.

-Lu...Lucius...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le Serpentard se détacha du torse de Remus qu'il était entrain de déshabiller pour le regarder dans air frustré.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que je te vois loin de moi, que ton image hante mes nuit, que je... pense à toi... Et puis... Tu ne vas pas me dire que ca t'as déplus...?

Ce fût au tour de Remus de déglutir nerveusement, il ne savait pas si ca lui avait déplus ou non...

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir !" dit Lucius en fermant les stors. Il déscendit sa main sur l'entre-cuisse de Remus qui devint rouge fluoressant (héhé !) et recommenca à l'embrasser ; mais plus profondément et plus doucement encore de manière à le faire sentir chacun de ses mouvements.

Remus, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, ferma les yeux et répondit aux invitations de la langue de Lucius en jouant aussi avec. Lucius, (se demandant si s'était du lard ou du cochon (TRES vieille expression qui veut dire " il faut rire ou c'est serieux?", donc dans se cas si : " je dois être content ou il se se fiche de moi?")) qui rouvrit les yeux pour mieux voir les réactions de son compagnon, fût surprit de voir le calme prendre place sur le visage de Remus, et de sentir une légère (mais très légère hein !)boule se former sous sa main qui était placer sur la chair tendre du loup-garou (y'avait son pantalon aussi... ne vous inquietez pas !).

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit à la volée

-Ouais salut, n'oubliez pas de me prendre une place surtout ! cria une voie aiguë de l'autre côté de la porte.

Malefoy se sépara brutalement de Remus qui respira profondement et garda l'air dans ses poumons. Le Serpentard venait de s'assoir sur sa banquette quand l'autre prefette de Poufsouffle tourna la tête pour regarder où elle allait et sentir l'atmosphère lourde. "C'était moins une, ce dit Remus qui se remit à respirer normalement, elle ne nous à pas vu...J'y croit pas ; Lucius Malefoy et moi on serrait...mais ...qu'est-ce que j'vais dire à Molly et aux autre? Et à Sir...Oh non pas Sirius quant même !...mais Snape...Ohhh ! je préfère Lucius !... qu'est-ce que dit moi ? il ne faut pas que je traïsse Siriu...je ferais mieux de ne plus penser..." pendant qu'il réflèchissait il émettait de petit son que la poufsouffle entendit et elle tourna machinalement la tête vers lui, ce qui le ramena à lui.

-Quelle chaleur ! dit-il en souriant.

oOoOoOoOo

James regardait par la fenêtre les différents paysages qui diffilait à une vitesse remarquable

-Ahh Poudlard va me manquer l'année prochaine ! dit-il

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est que pour l'an prochain comme tu dis ! répondis Lily Evans avec qui il sortait officielement depuis un mois. Elle venait d'arrivée et n'avait pas lâcher James depuis son retour.

Sirius se mirrait par la fenêtre et Queudver mangeait des Chocogrenouilles à tour de bras (héhé !). Mais le bruit de la porte leur fit sortir de leurs occupations personnelles et importantes... Remus entra avec son sourir habituel.

-Ah te voilà ! Cher ami ! Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, de quoi avez-vous parlé? lanca James qui c'était levé pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

-Euh...du nouveaux programme de l'an prochain... ("Euh...du programme de l'an prochain..." aurait suffit :marque de perturbation !) balbuta Remus en prenant la place de James. Ah ! Sirius...

Les yeux de Remus s'assombrirent, il venait de repenser à quelque chose de déplaisant.

-Oui? répondit celui-ci après un silence légèrement pesant (insoutenableuh !)

-Euh... Une...une amie de Lena est une prefette ! dit Remus de façon distraite

-Euh...Tu sais... je ne m'entends plus très bien avec ...

Sirius baissa la voie et se coupa net, il durcit son regard et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre.

-T'es sûr que ca va Remus? baffouilla Peter entre deux bouchées de choco.

-Oui ! je maitrise la situation ! retorqua-t-il en souriant à nouveaux (quel faut-cul !)

-C'est un bleu ? Oh non, sale bécasse ! c'est un suçon !

Fit James en prenant une voie féminine et en écartant légèrement la chemise déjà ouverte de Remus. Le préfet rougit brusquement se tournant vers Sirius (qui avait toujours la tête tournée mais qui avait écouté à partir du mot"suçon"), puis précipitemment vers la porte.

-Et ca ne peut pas être Molly elle est dans un wagon de l'autre côté du train par rapport à celui des prefets et on l'aurait vu passée...continua James (quelle perspicacitée! )

Remus rougit de plus belle quant Jamy (héhé ! ) lui demanda qui le lui avait fait

-Lmmmrzzzg

-Pardon? je n'ai pas bien entendu...

Sirius voyant la scène à travers la vitre sourit, tourna la tête et regarda les originaux qui ce tenaient près de la vrai porte.

-llllldtdueggg

-Ô je dois être sourd parce que je ne comprend rien ! Parles plus fort...

Remus avala une autre éfluve de salive et fit signe à James de se rapprocher. Avec un peu d'hésitation, il obéit et le loup-garou lui livra les informations nécèssaires.

-ah

-Oui

-aaaaaaaah !

-tu comprends maintenant?

-AAAAAAH!

Se crit fut à l'origine de plusieurs réactions ; Lily et Sirius, qui avait suivient la pièce de théâtre de près, eurent une montées de curiosité se manifestant par deux yeux brillant ; Peter ne mangeait plus (comment ? c'est possible ?) et éssayait de savoir quoi auprès de Sirius qui ne l'écoutait pas (ou plutôt jamais °:°' ) ; et, pour finir, Remus rougit encore plus (il va passer au mauve si ca continu ! non mais c'est trop ! Lena et lui vont devenir peintre avec leur palette de couleur ! bon d'accord, mais je ne me tiens pas avec tout ca (en clair Eclipse balance des trucs pour ne rien dire) Pourquoi se taire quand on a rien à dire?...) et enfuit son visage honteux dans ses mains.

-James? Remus ? dit Sirius d'une voie d'enfant atardé. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

-haha ! Très bonne question Sirius ! tu vas trouver sa drôle mais -

Remus se trouva derrièèèère James à une vitesse haaaallucinante et le foudroya du regard de la mort qui tue (HAHA ! de toute façon c'est moi qui écrit je peux dire toute les conneries que je veux en direct !OUILLE ! non pas taper encore ici avec la poile !).

-James, si tu dis quoique se sois, je te promet de révéler au publique de littérature, sorcier comme moldus, ton passé honteux et génant en remontant à l'âge de tes quatre ans...gronda Remus d'un air toute à fait diabolique et serein en même temps ( c'est possible?)

-haha ! mais non voyons ! je te faisait marcher Lunard...hem hem! dit James sur un ton fluet et stressé

-Quel passé honteux et genant? (Ouh ! c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd ! (encore une expression ! héhé je devrais me lancer dans les expressions !( tu te répète !))

Tous se tournèrent vers Lily qui n'avait rien dit de toute l'acte. se fût au tour de Cornedrue de prendre une couleur lessive propre (Acheter Dash ! (comme dirait une amie: ) Qui enlève tout ! Sauf les taches !). "C'est rien ma chèrie ! je t'expliquerai une autre fois ..."dit James en se rapprochant à grand pas vers Lily et en souhaitant qu'elle l'oubli le plus vite. Sirius quant à lui se rapprocha d'avantage de Remus et lui prit la main à la manière du même enfant atardé que tout à l'heure. Remus sursauta

-Reeemuuuus ! tu peux me le dire à moi je suis ton ami ! On se connait bien et tu sais que je suis cuuuuuurrrrieux... Aller ! dit tout à tonton Sirius !

Remus baissa la tête.

-Aller !dit-il en serrant un peu plus la main de Lunard.

**A suivreuuuuh !**

quel est la fameuse "opération" que veulent faire les deux individus? Que va faire Remus? Que va faire Sirius? Que c'est-il passé entre Severus Snape et Remus Lupin (oups j'en dit trop )? QUE...QUE ...?Que pensez-vousdemonhistoireàpartquejefaistropdecommentaire-(respiration pour l'ordi)etquevousnecomprenezpasunseulmotdecequej'écris? Bonne question! vous allé y réfléchir n'est-ce pas? (dites oui Siouplè !) ouah ! j'ai plus écris dans le deuxième que dans le premier ! (j'en ai mal au cerveau (si y'en à un ! ) et aux doigts !)

Je remerci tous et toutes (vaut-il dire tous ?)qui ont eu le courage de lire ...euh...ca, jusqu'au bout ! (si seulement vous aviez eu le courage...°soupir°)

Pour le chapitre 3 si vous voyez (si vous ne voyez pas, acheter les nouvelles lunettes de WC euh... de sorcier qui sont en ce moment en vente ici...° pas de pub s'il vous plaît...°)"** Âmes sensible s'abstenir **" et vous n'aimer pas les trucs euh... que se font les garçons...enfin... (°_ et sourtout mal raconté...°_ Z'êtes qui vous? Ca fait deux fois que vous venez !**:p **) passez jusqu'à : "** retour des Âmes sensibles **" voili-voilou ! Merci beaucoup ! (ET sa rimeuh !)

Si il y a des Reviews c'est des Reviews de bienvenues !

Merci, Eclipse01229


	3. Bonnes vacances

**L'histoire d'un Maraudeur**

**Auteur :** Eclipse01229

**Source : **Harry Potter de J K Rowling et mon esprit °,°

**Se que vous trouverez dans cette fic: **des moments Yaoi, présence des machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, et des commentaires insessssant à vous faire perdre la tête !

**Se que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fic: **des armes à feu, des andouilles (euh...peut-être en faite...), des viols, de la pédophilie (ils sont tous /- adultes et ils sont consentant !), des petite oies blanches (si un(e) ! (oups j'en ai dit trop !)), euh...du sang (peut-être),...pas de truc gors,...euh...

**Couples : **Gniahahahahahahaha (c'est sensé être un rire sadique) vous le saurez plus tard ! (c'est pas dur...)

**Note de l'Auteur : **Je suis désolée pour les atrocitées qui vont suivres mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement pour le moment mais ! il y à un MAIS ! si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous me le dites sur les REVIEWS !

Explications : °_blabla° - _petite voix chiante (la folle du logie qui n'est pas du logie d'ailleur et qui viens squatter)

(blabla) - Blabla et critique de l'Auteur

(°blabla°)- action de l'Auteur

((blabla)) - idées de l'Auteur

_blabla - _seulement les grommellements et pensées directs des personnages

Si cela peut vous aidez à mieux comprendre les textes qui suivront... : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :Bonnes vacances...**

...Suite

-Aller !dit-il en serrant un peu plus la main de Lunard.

Remus releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. "Sirius si tu savais...moi je t'aime tellement...-" Remus arrêta de penser et sourit à Patmol qui le regardait avec compation. Lunard lui tomba dans les bras, lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et lui dit qu'il l'avait traillit.

-Remus? demanda Sirius inquiet en éssaiyant de se séparer du corps de Lupin agglutiné à son torse.

Le loup-garou lui embrassa le cou et sorti vers les toilettes pour se changer. Se fût la dernière fois que l'on vit Remus Lupin de tout le trajet. Heureusement que Lily s'est toujours bien entendu avec Remus, car s'est par elle que les maraudeurs eurent les " Au revoir, Bonne vacs et à l'année prochaine les gars !" de Remus.

OoOoO

Un bruit d'eau qui coule résonnait dans une pièce étroite et sale. L'odeur de café s'élevait d'un coin sombre près de l'évier encore vide et de la vitre crasseuse où étaient tirés des rideaux tellement vieux que l'on ne distinguait plus leurs couleur rouge foncé du gris sale qui s'y était accroché au fur et à mesure du temps.

Il y eu un grognement sourd provenent d'un fauteuil aussi propre que les rideaux (ironique bien sur...j'ai pas pû m'en empêcher). Puis des bras, avec des mains qui se réfermèrent sur des poings, s'étirèrent et le corps fatigué de Remus se leva pour se diriger vers la cafetière bruillante.

"Oh ... c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire du café?" grommela le loup-garou fatigué en se versant une tasse. "Pfffff...je me souviens même pas avoir dis au revoir aux autres..." en buvant sa première gorgée qui lui brula légèrement la langue, il se remémora les récents événement encore une fois et ne manqua pas de lâcher la tasse qui lui réchauffait un peu trop les doigts. Il regarda dans le noir du café d'un air absent avant de révenir à lui par la brûlure de ses falanges. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et posa le Buggy (une GROSSE tasse...tasse...tasse...c'est pour changé de mot !) à coté de lui. Une partie de l'histoire lui manquait, comme si son esprit voulait absolument oublier ce morceau sans demander au cerveau. Mais Remus voulait dabord se souvenir de ce que c'était avant de décider de l'oublier définitivement (quel tête de mule...). Petit à petit, l'odeur de Sirius lui revint en tête, ses cheveux longs et raide lui froller le frond, et les mains de Sirius sur ses côtes pour le repousser. Lupin arrêta de respirer. Attendez ! "Ses cheveux longs et raide lui froller le frond" ? Qu'est-ce que son frond faisait dans les cheveux de Sirius? Et si Sirius éssayait de le repousser, cela voulait dire qu'il était coller à lui ! Tout à coup, tout le récit manquant lui revint en mémoire. Le cris de James, la question de Lily, la main de Sirius, les soupirs, le lobe d'oreille tendre de Patmol et la fuite dans les toilettes servant de cabine de change. Avec tout le spectacle qui lui revenait si brutalement, il faillit faire une syncope (gniahahaha !). Heureusement pour lui (et son café) il était assit et avait plusieurs appuis auprès de lui. Il rebut une gorgée pour se remettre de ses émotions et repensa à l'origine de tout çà. Lucius Malefoy. Le beau Serpentard qui lui avait appris sa vrai nature.

* * *

Ma, 17 Août, 3.26 AM 

Sirius se réveilla à la suite d'un cauchemard incroyable qui se passait dans le ministère de la magie où un vague souvenir de sa jeune cousine Bella en sixième à Serpentard le menaçait de tout dire à son père. Sirius, toujours sonné du rêve stupide repensait à se qu'il c'était passé ; pourquoi une jeune fille encore à Poudlard irait dans le ministère pour l'engueuler sur un sujet inconnu qu'elle irait ensuite rapporter à un père inconnu lui aussi. Ca ne pouvait pas être le père de Sirius car il avait disparu avant même que Regulus sois né et n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie et n'était plus jamais revenu. Quant au père de Bella, il ne le voyait que les de temps en temps. Sirius bû une gorgée d'eau dans le vers posé sur sa table de chevet, se tourna et dormit encore avant que le soleil ne se lève et qu'une autre bougie ne le vieillisse encore. Les Black ne fêtaient pas vraiment les anniversaires, ils disaient que c'était un perte de temps, et pour ce qui était des cadeaux ; une perte d'argent, tout simplement. Surtout en ce qui concernait Sirius, il était tout bonnement oublié par la famille. "Kreatture est même mieux traité que moi " avait-il un jour dit à sa mère ; et elle n'eut comme réponse que de gifla son fils et de l'envoyer dans sa chambre d'une voie mauvaise, pateuse et rageuse. Quant Sirius eut fermé la porte elle lui criait que c'était sa faute parce qu'il n'était pas digne d'être apprécié, qu'il fallait qu'il soit à Serpentard plus tard pour avoir du respect et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se casser quelque chose plutot que de laisser voir le jour à CE Sirius BLACK de la famille, qu'elle était déshonnorée et toute autre sorte de chose aimable, puis pour être sûre d'avoir fait le maximum de dégat dans le petit coeur d'un Sirius de 6 ans, elle allait en rire avec son mari encore présent. Mais Sirius n'y pensait plus, il avait 17 ans aujourd'hui et allait pouvoir partir quand il le voulait pendant une semaine ou deux, de doute façon cela ne ferait rien à Mme Black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Âmes sensibles s'abstenir**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A 3 heure, 48 minutes et 23 secondes, Sirius se revailla après une pensée pour Lena. Lena à qui il pensait nuit et jour, Lena qui lui manquait tellement qu'il lui arrivait de repenser à cette fameuse nuit qu'elle evait califiée "d'erreur"ou de penser à des choses...interressantes en se...laissant aller "naturellement". D'aillieur,ses hormones fonctionnaient par rapport au rêve qu'il avait fait et decida de s'assoir dos au mur pour laissant faire ses hormones qui le tourmanteraient sans scrupules. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses pour laissé passer sa main qu'il placa sur son entre-jambe activé qui ne demandait qu'a être libéré (sale bête !). Il déscendit son bas de pyjama posé sur ses abdos, aérant son anatomie bombé. Il bascula la tête en arrière au contact de ses mains sur sa verge déjà tendue et dure. Il se massa les bourse de la main gauche et fit un mouvement d'avant en arrière avec ca main doite (bah oui pas de la main gauche sinon y'aurais un problème !). Sirius se mit à pensé à se que pourrait faire Lena si elle était là et qu'elle ne cachait pas ses sentiments envers lui. Il se massa plus vite de façon à ce que sa main recouvre tout (ou presque) et accélèra le rythme sur son sexe. Une chaleur humide envahi son corps provocant en lui une vibration qui le fit émettre un son rauque mais sensuel, lui faisant penser à sa toute première érection en compagnie (parce qu'il y a celle de la puberté ...) de Lena, la première personne qui l'a vraiment fait bander. Il lacha ses testicules et réaugmenta la vitesse de sa main droite la faisant allée jusqu'au gland qu'il imagina lechait par sa Dulcinée, ce qui faillit le faire jouir. Il repensa à ce qu'il pourait faire avec elle maintenant et laissa échapper d'autres gemissement plus poussé cette fois si, ce qui montrait qu'il était tout proche de son but. Il s'aggipa aux draps de lit avec sa main gauche et maintenit l'allure avec sa main droite ce qui lui fit avoir plus de plaisir et plus de voie.Il murmura le nom de Lena et jouit d'une dernière pensée fantasmatique. Il soupira de soulagement quant sa main senti sa verge se désefflée, laissant couler sa semence sur le drap et sa main. Il resta là à se dire qu'il devait être bête à se branler tout seul dans sa chambre à penser à une fille, lui qui est des garçons les plus prisés de Poudlard, il était plongé dans ses rêvesdepuis le dernier jour d'école pour une fille qui ne devait surement plus l'aimer. Mais il repensait à se jour, se dernier jour où elle l'avait embrassé tendrement. Il ne devait plus y penser. Il retira sa main, l'essuya sur le drap encore humide et visceux et il se réhabilla (avec un pantalon, sans sous-vêtement, ni T-shirt...c'est pas habiller, cà !) avec peine. Encore assommé par sa réssente éjaculation, il se dirigea vers la porte, déposa la boule de drap qu'il avait formé, retourna sur son lit, se transforma en chien, se coucha en boule et se rendormi.

OoOoO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**Retour des Âmes sensibles**

Lena marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, une plume à la main ne sachant que faire. Une larme de rage coulait sur sa joue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle sache? Pourquoi? Est-ce ca qui l'avait poussée à s'avancer à faire des "trucs" avec ce pauvre Black? Elle s'arrêta et serra les poings. "Je ne peux pas détruire le future!" se hurla-t elle à elle-même interieurement. La plume failli y passer. mais elle s'assit et se mit à écrire. Si elle se souvenait bien, l'anniversaire de Sirius devait être dans ces temps-ci...L'anniversaire de Sirius ? Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de Sirius pourtant ! Elle n'aimait pas ce chien galeux! Ou plutôt elle ne pouvait pas, au risque de souffrir toute sa vie. Pourquoi devait-elle savoir...Sirius...(Bon là les gars je suis largée...)

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Lena, ma chérie?

-Oui m'man?

Elle prit soin de ne pas montrer son visage rouge de colère et humide de larmes à sa mère. La sus-nommée dit à sa fille unique qu'elle partait faire des courses. Laissant ainsi sa chère petite seule à la maison. Après tout, elle avait bientôt 16 ans.

Cette fois, sous le coup de la colère, elle perça le parchemin sur le quel elle écrivait. Elle serra le machoire. La chouette brune, qu'elle avait achetée en aillant supplié sa mère sur le chemin de traverse l'année précédente, poussa un hululement doux qui fit arrêter les pleurs brulant de la jeune fille. Lena tourna la tête dans sa direction et alla ouvrir la cage pour carreser la tête de sa chouette.

- Pauvre de moi... je suis maudite...Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela tombe sur moi?... Tu sais...j'aurais tellement voulu être une moldue normal...

Elle remit sa confidente dans sa cage et alla s'allonger sur son lit pour dormir un peu. Elle regarda longtemps le plafond à réfléchir à sa lettre inutile. Elle se dit qu'elle allait la bruler ou sans débarasser de toute autres manière mais elle ne voulait plus l'a savoir quelque part ; ces pensée là réconfortèrent et l'aida à se rendormir.

La lettre sur le bureau attendait sagement d'être envoiée, on pouvait y lire les mots tristes et découragés de Lena Huxley.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à se que je t'écrive, mais je ne suis pas rancunière. Je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part. Je te souhaite un bon Anniversaire._

_Je sais que dans ta famille, se ne serra pas facile mais j'éspère que tu rattraperas tes heures perdues avec tes amis et amies. A se sujet, je voulais t'entretenir de choses...qui te choqueront surement. Je connais le future. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais...je sais que Lily et James vont mourir, je sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais je le sais. Peter est un traître et Remus va être malheureux. Quant à toi... j'ai des présentiments qui ne me prédise jamais rien de bon_ (Comme les chiffres du lotto? )_. Je sais juste que... Ca ne sert à rien, c'est ridicule... Je pense à toi tout le temps où que j'aille quoi que je fasse, je pense à toi à ton odeur, à ton corps, mais... Si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai rompu, c'est purement égoïste. Je ne voulais pas être malheureuse. Je savais que tu allais être triste avec moi et je ne voulais pas que tu souffres..._

_Bon Anniversaire...courage._

_L. Huxley_

(Pardon?)

Quoi? Lena sa redressa et regarda l'heure. 12H 27. (héhé! 9 heures et une minutes après les faits !) Elle avait dormit. "Qu'est ce que c'était que se rêve débile? Comment ca purement égoïste? C'était trop con pour être vrai !" Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit. "Bah... pas si con que sa en fait...C'est l'annif de ..." Elle dégluti en pensant à Black. Sa peau bronzée par le soleil. Ses mains douces, ses yeux bruns foncés, ses cheveux aussi noirs que de l'hében, son odeur, ses lèvre sucrées et... (ding dong ! on dort plus là!) "Cette lettre n'avait pas toute à fait tort...finalement!" Elle décida de se lever, elle prit une douche pour bien se réveiller, s'habilla (Aaaah ! des vêtement moldus..._°euh ca fait un mois déjà...°_ ta gueule la petite voix !) et alla déjeuner (déso je suis Belge...petit déjeuner pour les français...). Sa mère n'était surement pas levée et ne désirait pas être dérangée (enfin quelqu'un qui ne veut ni café, ni PETIT-déjeuné au lit...Ahhh...(je ne vise pas ma mère... _°enfin si pour le café°_ j'ai dis la ferme!)). Elle remonta donc dans sa chambre. Elle avait à peine fermée se porte que la "somnanbulozombimaman " se leva et alla s'habiller à son tour. Quelques minutes (euh facilement une heure en fait...) passèrent pendant les-quelles Lena joua avec sa chouette se demandant si oui ou non (la tour de pise était carrée! non?) allait-elle écrire à Sirius Black pour son anniversaire. Le bruit habituelle de la porte sur laquelle on toc (Pffff n'importe quoi...toquer sur une porte...Pfff...on mange une porte on toque pas !(j'ai un problème avec le verbe "toquer" biscotte que "toc-toc" c'est ce que l'on entend et le verbe c'est kwa?)) se fit entendre.

-Je vais faire des courses. Je serais là dans...45 minutes...?

Lena regarda sa mère dans les yeux, et sourie. (bizarre...vous avez dit "Bizarre" mon cher cousin?)

-Je viens avec toi !

Le bruit de la sonnette retenti. Mère et fille se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-shaussée pour aller ouvrir.

Lena regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Mme Huxley et vit des choses plutôt curieuse. Une fille rousse - légèrement plus grande qu'elle, aux yeux verts magnifiquement profonds, pétillant d'intelligence, à la bouche fine et délicate laissant imaginer qu'elle était d'une infinie sympathie - était dans l'encardrement de la porte d'entrée.

-Bonjour ! Est-ce que je suis bien chez les Huxley?

-Euh oui...Vous êtes une amie de Lena je suppose...

Jessica Huxley laissa passer sa fille devant elle. Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant par-dessus Lena puis on raporta son attention sur son sujet principale

"Oh...Salut ...(euh...moment de réflexion...) Lily, si je me souviens bien..." La joie grandissante de Lena se stabilisa peu à peu et régraissa aussi vite qu'il avait grandi. Lily Evans souri. (Hmmmmmmmm ! quel acueil !°_ bien venue chez les fous!°_ la ferme la petite voie ! Je te signal qu'un coup de baguette et hop ! _° ouais, ouais et tu disparais aussi ! héhé!°_ Grumpfff)

" Bon je vais vous laisser ! Mais ne laisse pas ton amie sur le pas de la porte voyons! " lança amicalement LA FAN de _café_ à sa fille qui la regarda d'un air suppliant.

-Merci madame

-Je vous laisse (elle radoteuh... -.-) je vais faire des courses !

-S'lut...

La jeune gryffondor conduit la préfete vers sa chambre. (si il y UN (une)seul débile qui pense et autres choses que des trucs réspectables ... restez et continuez à lire !)

" sans indiscretion...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Et bien pour tout te dire... je voulais savoir...la première raison c'est : Comment vas-tu?

-...Euh...bien " Lena fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Lily qui la remerci doucement (°_à voie basse quoi...°_ Bah oui on avait compris ! °_Ce n'est pas vrai ! on ne comprend jamais rien !° _TU ne comprends JAMAIS rien ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de venir si c'est pour me critiquer ! °_ Ah oui?° _oui! °_ alors je ne reviendrai plus ! °_ parfait !...non-mais ! (qu'elle emmerdeuse cette petite voix-qui-CROIT-qu'elle-a-toujours-raison-et-qui-dit-toutjours-n'importe'kao! )°_ j'ai entendu ! °_ U.U...).

"La deuxième : Sais-tu quelle jour sommes-nous?

-Oui je sais, mais... comment es-tu venue? Quel est le vrai motif de ta venue (°_Pffuh ! fouille-merde !°_ T'es pas partie toi ! °_NAN ! je reste pour te faire CHi-_° Mais tu vas me faire perde des lecteur si tu continue ! alors..s'il te-plait casses-toi ! et s'il te plait pas non-plus !°_Mais ! ° _(Y'a pas de " mais" v,v)) si cela concerne L'UN des maraudeur au-quel je pense ce n'était pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal... (complètement obsédée par lui °_ ...obsédée, obsédée...°_ LA-FER-MEUH !)"

Lily sourit...encore

-Tu vois que tu y pense toute seule !

Lena grommela quelques choses qui avait un rapport avec_ de toute façon_ , _ne réponds jamais_ , et_ si on te voit, on se doute tout de suite qu'il y a un coup fouré avec les mous-du-bulbes !_ (mais pas sur qu'elle ait entendu la fin de la dernière phrase...°_ Eh ! Elle parle comme moi !°_ Oui, sauf que elle, elle peut, mais PAS TOI ! (Auteur : 2, petite voix: 0 point) °_ meuh !°_ tu vas l'avoir ton coup de poile à frire ! (pourquoi une poile à fire d'abord?) TU NE VAS PAS T'Y METTRE AUSSI !)

"Pour te répondre, je suis venue en transplanant devant chez toi et oui cela concerne Sirius... (°_ Je l'savais !° _°Eclipse donne un GRAND coup de poile sur les deux indivus-qu'on-connaît-pas-mais-que-l'on-aime-pas-particulierement !° Vouaaala! Comme ca on est tranquille pendant un bon moment !) C'est son anniversaire (AAAAaah ! pas de commentaire disgracieux dans ma fic parfaite-tout-comme-sa-maî-maître !°ce n'est pas du français çà...Oula...mémo-personnel: faire attention et BIEN choisir ses fréquentations qui pourraient déteindre sur moi°) et je crois qu'il aimerait avoir une lettre de ta pars...

-Sauf ton respect, qu'est-ce que t'en sais? il a peut-être une autre petite copine et que c'est l'amour fou entre eux ! rétorqua-t elle froidement ( Humouromètre et moralomètre: frise les zéros, _alerte ! alerte !_)

-Et bien, à Poudlard et dans le train, il ne parlait que de toi, toi et toi, et en fait...

-En fait?

-James s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui...

-Cela explique un peu mieux ta venue...mais pourquoi n'est il pas venu _lui ?_

-euh... parce qu'il ne sait utiliser les sonnettes je crois...répondit bêtement la rouquine qui s'empourpra fortement et vira au rouge orange parfait avec ses cheveux. Euh... Je ne veux pas t'alermer mais t'as à un bleu sur le cou...

Lena porta sa main là où Lily lui indiquait

-Ah? j'ai dû me cogner...C'est bizarre je ne m'en souviens pas... Et se cogner le cou ne provque qu'une douleur et pas un...

-Voilà... bon je te laisse alors...

-D'ac... à bientôt, préfète-en-chef Lily Evans !

-°smile° Au revoir

Et dans unecraquement sonore elle transplana.

Son morale étant légèrement remonté au-dessus de 10, Lena s'adossa au mur (pas logique mais bon). "Pff ! Décidément ! Black ne me laissera jamais !..." Lena soupira et ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit. " Tiens... cette chaise n'était pas là... et j'aurais juré que ce coussin était au pied de mon lit..." Elle se décolla de sa place et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, la jeune gryffondor vit un petit chat qui jouait dans l'ombre des voitures, elle sourit en voyant le chat dresser la queu et frapper le sol de ses petites pattes blanches. Après avoir admirer le chatton hyper-actif, L'animagus précoce (animagus ; sing - animagi ; plur. mais pour les féminins? animagus?...)- parce que depuis sa naissance elle est un animagus(se) (pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris (mais c'était pas clair, J'avoue!))-se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque où elle prit un livre intitulé_ la malédiction du Rubis_ de philip Pullman qu'elle devait rendre à une amie de Serpentard (non ce n'est pas autobiographique sur le sujet du livre que je n'ai pas rendu à une de mes amies, non, non, non! même pour le titre! V.V) et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

OoOoOoOo

Une main se posa sur la poignée et ses oreilles se dressèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. on ouvrait la porte doucement mais sûrement. "Merde on peut pas me voir comme çà ! si c'est ma mère je suis mort !" son regard se tourna vers le sol près de la porte. "RE-merde ! les draps !" Cette fois-ci, il se leva d'un bond et retrouva sa forme humaine juste à temps.

-Sirius?

Ouf Regulus ! Padfoot ne répondit pas mais le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je...je peux entrer?

-Oui vas-y...

Regulus hésita puis entra et referma la porte aussi doucement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs qui sont frère mais ils étaient courts, en batailleset sales, ses vêtement était poussièreux et trop grand pour lui. Leur mère ne voulait pas perdre de l'argent pour ses fils et les anciens habits de Sirius était asser bon pour son frère, après tout il ne ressemble pas à leur père pour rien...! Sirius le regarda se diriger vers le fond de la pièce aussi sombre et sale que ses affaires et s'appuia contre son mur habituel de quand il venait dans la chambre de son grand frère.

-Je voulais...je voulais te dire que...

L'enfant se tû et réfléchi. Patmol le dévisagea et s'identifia à lui. Un Sirius Black de 10 ans contre un mur cherchant des mots qui ne viennent pas. Il se revit seul et tristre dans la grande maison sombre et sales, pour seule compagnie des parents qui ne lui adressaient la parole que pour le réprimander, des têtes réduites d'elfes, un elfe, bien vivant lui, sadique qui n'obéissait qu'aux adultes, sadiques eux aussi et qui lui servaient de parent. Comme il aurait voulu avoir un grand frère qui s'occupe de lui, joue avec lui, le protège et lui parle. Regulus était toujours assit par-terre et laissa échapper un "je" fébrile. Sirius se dit qu'il devait être la personne qu'il a toujours voulu avoir, le protecteur tant rêvé.

"Regulus?" Le petit regarda son frère d'un air misérable "Viens", il se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit. Il fit signe à son frère de venir car celui-ci ne bougeait pas. allait-il le frapper? le mettre à la porte? l'engueuler? "Viens ! " répèta-t il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Le jeune garçon frêle se redressa et marcha à petite foulée vers le lit de son frère. Le meilleur ami de James remarqua que son frère était pied-nu, qu'il recroquevillait ses orteils sur le parquet (sale bien-sur) à chaque pas, se mordait les manche trop longues, laissant ses mains et permanence près de son visage près à se protèger. Marque d'insurtitude et de terreur comme lui avant d'aller à Poudlard. Le petit s'assit et contempla le mur où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, d'un air triste. Regrettait il son morceau de mur?

Regulus tourna ses yeux noirs abissales vers son frère qui lui sourit.Celui-ci se tourna face à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il restèrent comme çà un long moment avant que Sirius ne lui carresse les cheveux et ne relache son étreinte. Regulus n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas enlevé ses mains de son visage et continuait à mordre ses manches.

- Aller...Et arrête de mordre tes manches elles vont s'agrandir encore plus !

Sirius laissa échapper un rire chaleureux et secoua les cheveux de son frère. Qui se tourna enfin vers son idole. Ses yeux laissaient des appels de détresse.

-Sirius, je voulais te souhaiter... te... te donner un cadeau...

Le coeur du concerner s'arrêta. Un cadeau? L'enfant détacha les manches qu'il avait enroulées dans ses mains et laissa glisser une petite figurine animée d'un indien sur son cheval qui galope.

-Pardonne-moi...ce...n'est pas emballé...je suis désolé...

Les yeux de Sirius s'humidifièrent. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un de sa famille lui offrait un cadeau. D'un moins de ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Regulus baissa les yeux et garda le silence. La plus belle chose que Regulus puisse lui faire c'était de lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Même si il n'y avait pas de "Bon" dedans il serait heureux car on entendait jamais la voix de son jeune frère ; les seuls fois où sa voix fût audible, c'était quand il était petit et qu'il pleurait pour manger, puis il avait vite appri à se taire - donc un CADEAU de sa part était... indescriptible. Sirius ravala ses larmes et souri.

-Merci Regulus, ca me touche beaucoup, p'tit frère.

Entendant ces mots, le petit releva la tête, le visage plein de joie.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui! D'ailleur je t'offrirai des trucs tout à l'heure.

-Non ! Maman...ne voudra jamais...

Sirius fronça les sourcils

-C'est l'année prochaine que tu vas à Poudlard toi... C'est bien ! ca va te forger le caractère !

Regulus dégluti et Padfoot compris pourquoi.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne seras pas à gryffondor...mais si tu es à Serpentard je vais me faire passer un savon aussi...Eh! ne baissa pas la tête ! Ce n'est rien ! Je suis là pour te protèger ! Ici comme à Poudlard!...Tu sais je préfère quand tu souris!... Et puis il faut que tu me face honneur ! je t'apprendrai toutes les répliques qu'il faut dire aux filles ! J'ai une réputation moi !

Regulus le dévisagea. Enfin! Son frère le regardait en face. Avait-il gagné sa confience?

-Bah oui! je suis le plus beau graçon de Poudlard ! (Sirius, tes chevilles !)

-Mais je...j'ai..je n'ai jamais parler à une fille !...Ni à...personne!

-Et tu ne parleras jamais à personne si tu n'as pas confience en toi ! Je vais te redonner contenance! Tiens d'ailleur promets-moi que...

-REGULUS !

Oh oh... Mme Black. Regulus traissalli et son visage se referma, ses mains se portant automatiquement à sa bouche, ramenant ses genoux à son torse frêle et recroquevillant les orteils, il regarda Sirius, le visage à nouveau perdu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis là ;si tu veux parler, ou autres choses... Vas-y maintenant!

Le gamin perdu se leva précipitemment, marcha rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit silencieusement "Regulus !",murmura Sirius dos son dos. Le sus-nommé se retourna et mordi dans sa manche. "Merci encore pour le cadeau. Et ne mords pas tes manches comme çà ! Sois un homme mon vieux !"(un homme...mon vieux...ses son petit frère bon sang!) les deux déscendant des Black se regardèrent, se sourir et Regulus reparti en ne mangeant plus ses manches.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Sirius regarda longuement la porte noire ou se trouvait son jeune frère quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa rêverie par des toquements contre les volets. Il se passa la main sur la nuque et laissa pendre son bras contre son torse nu. Qui cela pouvait-être? Il ouvrit les fenêtre et les volets laissant les rayons du soleil frapper sa peau. Un hibou grand-duc entra et se posa sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, tendant une patte et attendant que Patmol ne vienne lui enlever la lettre cachetée par le ministère. "Ca y est ! K'es K'ils m'veulent?"

_Chèr Monsieur Sirius Black,_

_Le ministère vous informe que vous avez réussi votre permis de transplanage._

_Monsieur Cornelius Fudje vous envoie ses sincère félicitations et vous souhaite une bonne continuation_

_Salutions,_

_Ministre de la magie_

Sirius leva les yeux et retint un cri. Il avait réussi son examen de transplanage ! Bon euh...Il avait fait un promesse mais la quelle...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bon ok ! Je suis entier! Bon alors La question est : où ai-je atterri?" Il regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait. "Ah Ca à l'air d'être...euh... C'est quoi ca?" Il s'approcha de ce que les moldus pouvait appeler une télévison (Pfff quel homme préhistorique !) et regarda l'écran éteint. " Qu'est-ce que les moldus trouvent de si "génial" à ce truc? C'est noir et ca bouge pas ! je préfère encore le Quidditch !" (Oh l'insulte ! pour la TV où le Quidditch? héhé Je vous laisse l'embara du choix !) Il s'éloigna et regarda encore dans le couloir. " Des tableau pas sorcier... des portraits fixes...une euh...cuisine? C'est quoi ces trucs ? (un four ! Sirius: Non L'autre truc !- Euh... un microhonde !Sirius: NON ! Ca ! - Euh... une cuisinère electrique...)... Ben je m'en fou en fait (Faut Savoir Mon Vieux !)... Bon pas de chambre...Le second étage... Alors... Une salle de bain... Ah une chambre...Euh nan, nan... c'est pas ca..." Sirius ferma la porte le plus doucement qu'il pû et continua à marcher jusqu'a une autre porte. Il entra doucement et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. La chambre était sombre mais on pouvait si retrouver. il s'approcha de Lena qui dormait sur le dos à moitiè recouverte par les draps. "Hé ! Elle dort encore ! Ca faisait longtemps...qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle comme ca... J'ai envi de..." Il approcha son visage de celui de l'endormie mais s'arrêta net. Lena venait de froncer les sourcils et remettre son bras gauche sur son ventre et le droit près de son visage qu'elle inclina. Sirius souri. Il lui enleva la mèche qui lui barrait la joue, lui redressa la tête, lui enleva le bras sur son ventre et s'assit à coté d'elle. Il se mit à la carresser. D'abord la joue puis le bras et finit sa course sur l'autre joue. Il la regarda et, ne pouvant se retenir plus, l'embrassa aussi légèrement que ses caresses. Elle murmura le prénom de son ex-petit ami quand celui-ci n'était qu'a quelques millimètres de sa bouche juste après le baiser. Il ne bougeait plus. L'avait-elle vu? Etait-elle éveillée dans le noir de la chambre? Non, elle pleurait silencieusement. Sirius la caressa encore se qui la calma et lui arracha un gémissement discret que seul Sirius pouvait entendre. Se disant qu'il lui faisait du bien, il se persuada d'aller carresser d'autre zones plus...tendres. Il passa sa main sur son cou, et effleura la poitrine de Lena ce qui le fît rougir, il déscendit vers son ventre et remonta lentement. Cette fois, il fit le tour des seins de sa compagne ce qui lui fit souffler un autre gémissement de...plaisir? Un chaleur douce s'animait aux creux de ses reins. Il regarda le corps étendu devant lui et se dit qu'il n'avait qu'a... Son regard fût attiré par la fin de la chemise de nuit de Lena. Elle remontait jusqu'à ses cuisses..."Oh...je devrait partir je ne...Mais bon dieu Sirius ! C'est pas ta faute si elle dort !" Il passa sa main sur la cuisse de la gryffondor et remonta jusqu'à ses hanches où il plongea sa main sous la chemise et la remonta. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus brûlante quand Lena émit un son et releva son pied (gauche) juqu'à la hauteur de son genou (droit) et replaça sa jambe (droite) sur le matelas. Sirius retira précipitemment sa main, rougissant de plus belle.(°pof°) Il se donna une gifle mentale (Aïe !) "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends je ne suis pas une petite âme appeurée ! JE SUIS Sirius Black le plus grand dragueur de tout Poudlard! Je n'ai pas à rougir comme un gosse à qui on vient de donner un..." Son attention se porta vers visage de Lena. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, elle ne devait plus rêver apparement. Padfoot sourit et se remémora ses précédentes actions, et il décida de continuer, mais un mieux. Enleva sa chemise noire et ses chaussures. Il se mit aux dessus de l'endormie et se mit à l'embrasser doucement puis plus langoureusement, et elle le lui rendait bien. Il mit sa main près de celle de Lena et l'autre se déplaçait au niveau de ses courbes avantageuses, et il remonta encore la chemise jusqu'aux torse de la jeune fille. Il lui fit avoir des frissons avec ses doigts qui lui effleurait la poitrine et il se pencha pour lui semer quelques baisers dans le cou. Lena gémit et répèta le prénom du gryffondor-tombeur-de-filles. Les chatouillement qu'il resentait au bas-ventre s'enflammèrent une fois pour toute, le poussant à des choses extrèmes. il se redressa sur le corps toujours endormi du guépard, ouvrit sa braguette et se stoppa. Qu'allait-il faire? Il regarda la visage de Lena qui avait l'air paisible et s'extirpa de sa position. "Ce n'est pas raisonable! J'ai honoré ma promesse...Mais elle avait tellement...et elle devait rêver de moi puisque...elle..." étant debout et remettant sa chemise (J'ai dis remettre ! j'ai pas dis reboutonner !) il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lena et voulu l'embrasser encore et encore. il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser délica que l'endormie-somnanbule-qui-ne-remarque-pas-qu'on-l'embrasse approfondit sans s'en rendre compte, et posa sa main sur le torse encore nu (hé! qu'est-ce que je disait !) de Mister Black, Elle mit son autre main sur sa nuque et elle descendi sa main sur les pectoraux bombé de Patmolqui ne pu que s'arrêter net et reculer peu à peu. "Ne me fait pas ça... je ne veux pas être dans une position facheuse et que notre...«amitié» ne sois brisée pour de bon..je..préfère...attendre..." Il se retint de se taper la tête dans le mur, remit ses chaussures et transplana.

...Ma, 17 Août,12H 25...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius et Regulus revenaient du Chemin de Traverse où le gryffondor avait acheté un sachet entier de sucrerie pour lui et son jeune frère qui avait choisi lui-même les bon-bons tel-que des chocogrenouilles, des suceacides, et autres cochoneries pour les dents. Une robe de Sorcier à la taille de Regulus pour l'année prochaine et (Mother: NON pas de baguette avant onze ans ! tu crois qu'on ne t'as pas vu prendre la mienne pour martyriser le chat, Eclipse ! - Mais ! C'était pas moi ! Mother: mais oui ! c'était Merlin peut-être ? Et Bobette (chien que j'ai depuis 7 ans)? tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu lui tirer les oreilles quand elle était petite?- héhé...euh...c'était pas moi non-plus !) un petit chat tigré qu'il appella Léo (héhé léo le chat..héhé j'aime bien ...(oulalalalala...)) et qui avait déjà griffé deux fois Sirius. "Je te préviens Regulus ! Tu le gardes dans ta chambre!

-Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas !

-Et ne montre pas à ...maman...que nous avons acheté des bonbons !

-Ca sur'ment pas !

-C'est bien tu parles de mieux en mieux ! Bon je vais t'apprendre à draguer cet été !

-...

Regulus rougit

-T'en fais pas ! Je rigolais ! mais tu pourras en prendre de la graine !

-Euh...quand?

-J'ai l'intention de t'emmener avec moi, pendant les vacances, chez James et Lily - tu sais mes amis, à la mer en Ecosse et pour aller voir le Lock Ness !

-Waaah !

-Ah...Ne te fais pas d'illusion ! 'Faut que je demande à James et surtout n'en parle pas à...maman...

-Nan nan!"

...Tout son argent y était passé ! Plus rien ! Fauché comme le blé !A peine une Noise pour se gratter le derrière (Ne vous en faites pas c'est une expression moldu...). cent-vingt-sept Gallions, seize Mornilles et deux Noises que ca lui avait coûté de faire plaisir et son frère ! Mais, le sourire et le rire deRegulus n'a pas de prix.

Ils étaient rentré à la maison de deux minutes que Kreatture les avait déjà rejouint et regardait leur fais et gestes

-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi?

-Rien monsieur Sirius Black, Kreatture ne fait que son devoir, et son devoir est de vérifier tout ce que vous faites

-Et bien je te prierais de déguerpir et de nous laisser !

L'elfe ne bougea pas

-C'est un ordre!

-Kreatture n'obéit que à madame Black !

-Je te signale, misérable petit vermiceaux, que je suis un Black autant que ma ...mère et que si je veux te renvoyer je le ferai !

Regulus et l'elfe le regardèrent estomaquer

-Non! Kreatture ne peut pas être renvoyer ! Kreatture à toujours servit l'honorable famille des Black ! Kreatture ne peut pas -

-ALORS OBEIT !

Kreatture s'éloigna en grognant comme à son habitude. Regulus le regarda, sourit de joie et se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui ne s'y attendait pas et manqua d'air (en sachant qu'il lui arrivait juste sur la cage thoracique).

-T'es génial Sirius !

Patmol referma ses bras sur la tête de son frère et sourit.

-Tu le vaux largement p'tit frère !

Tilt. il savait ce qu'il ne trouvait pas dans sa poche tout à l'heure en y mettant l'argent. "Merde ! Le cadeau ! Il à dû tomber chez Lena !... Ca devait être ca le bruit (le "°pof°" ! Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr !)Je sais..."

-Euh...Reg?

-Oui?

Sirius lacha son frère.

-Va dans ta chambre pour cacher tes affaires et restes-y pour le moment...Euh...Maman...ne va pas tarder à venir te poser des question d'ici...vingt minutes le temps qu'elle veuille ce soucier de nous...

-D'ac

Sirius monta dans sa propre chambre et transplana.

Après la sensation désagréable du transplanage il arriva dans le salon où se trouvait toujours l'objet débile noir et décida d'aller directement dans la chambre quand il entendit la voix de Lily et celle d'une adulte inconnu. Il avança jusqu'au hall. "Merde ! Lily devant la porte avec les Huxley ! ouf! Elles me tourne le dos ! Pourvu que Lily comprenne !" Sirius lui fit signe de se taire et elle regarda à nouveau Lena qui c'était mise devant elle. Sirius ce glissa derrière l'adultes, qui s'était présentée comme la mère de Lena, sous forme de chien et se retransforma en arrivant dans la chambre. "Alors... euh le lit !" Il regarda sous le lit et trouva la figurine qui le regardait d'un air mauvais, l'arc tendu, une flèche à la main. "Pardon de t'avoir oublié mais tu es tombée !"murmura Sirius qui la prit dans sa main et se remit debout.

-sans indiscretion...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Et bien pour tout te dire...

"Merde ! Lena et Lily qui s'ammène ! bon je me c - " Il ne pû finir sa phrase car il marcha sur une saloperie de /h-!# de coussin et se prit la put#1kDà de chaise qui tomba brusquement et qui, donc, ne fit pas de bruit (héhéhé pas très logique non-plus...). Il la remit sur les quatre pied et transplana. Ouf moins une !

oOoOoOoOo

Un bruit semblable à celui du hibou ministèriel résonna dans sa chambre. "Hé! je t'ai pas déjà vu chez..." Sirius se précipita pour prendre la lettre.

_Salut Sirius,_

_Je te souhaite un bon Anniversaire mais je n'ai pas de cadeau. Je suppose que tu as profité de ta venue ce matin et que tu as apprécié. Si tu te dis encore un fois que je suis intelligente, je te PROMET de mocuper personnelement de ton cas. Tu n'es pas très discret..._

_PS : Merci pour le cadeau dans le cou je suis très ennuiée avec ca, ma mère me demande qui tu es..._

_Amicalement,_

_Lena Huxley._

Sirius relu la lettre sept fois avant de comprendre que cette lettre était de sa dulcinée dormante et ce dit que c'était sûrement le plus bel anniversaire de toute sa vie. En particulier quant il vit les ratures devant "_Merci_" et "_Amicalement_". Quelle imagination débordante Sirius ! Mais mieux vaut par fois vivre dans des rêves que dans la réalité des choses...

**.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.**

**A suivre !**

Hoilà ! Bon je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre était nul...Vraiment TRES nul en fait... nan c'est pas vrai y'avait un bon moment : le moment où il est mit " A SUIVRE !" ca c'était cool. Et encore, ca veut dire qu'il va y avoir une suite !Une REVIEWS ? même les negatives !(enfin si possible, une positive...( et ca risque d'être dur...))

Vous avez vu? depuis le coup de poile à frire il n'y a plus de "folle du logie " qui vient squatter ! je suis fière de moi ! par contre j'ai mal au bras d'avoir écris tout ca... DESO pour les "photte d'Haurttograffe" Hoilà... FINITE

Les deux Chapitres suivant seront :1) le point de vu de SIRIUS dans le Chapitre un

2) le point de vu de LENA dans le Chapitre un...

RE!-Hoilà ! je vous souhaite des bonne vacs ((Euh t'as fini de le 27 juin...) Ta gueule !) et je publi les autres Chapitre dans ...je sais pas...

FINITE INCANTATEM !

Eclipse01229


	4. James Potter quel emmerdeur

**L'histoire d'un Maraudeur**

**Auteur :** Eclipse01229

**Source :** Harry Potter de J K Rowling et mon esprit °,°

**Se que vous trouverez dans cette fic:** des moments Yaoi, présence des machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, et des commentaires insessssant à vous faire perdre la tête !

**Se que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fic:** des armes à feu, des andouilles (euh...peut-être en faite...), des viols, de la pédophilie (ils sont tous /- adultes et ils sont consentant !), des petite oies blanches (si un(e) ! (oups j'en ai dit trop !)), euh...du sang (peut-être),...pas de truc gors,...euh...

**Couples :** Gniahahahahahahaha (c'est sensé être un rire sadique) vous le saurez plus tard ! (c'est pas dur...)

**Note(délire?) de l'Auteur : **Bon voilà, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée _(°OHhhhhhhhhhhhh! La grosse mytho. !°_ Je ne suis pas mythomanne MOI, au moins ! °_C'était quoi cette insinuation de...de...de...° "_Deuh...Deuh...Deuh..." Alors? Et puis Zut ! je n'ai pas à attendre qu'une sang-sue comme vous, trouve ses mots ! ° Eclipse sort la poile à frire de nul part et Frappe. La folle esquive.° °_ Haha ! Une fois mais pas deux !°_ Une BONNE claque, c'est Une fois aller ...°PING° ...Une fois retour !) pour raconter : présent, passé...( celui qui dit "futur" je l'avada kedavraïse ! hé ! maintenant que j'ai denouveau mon permis de baguette (souvenez-vous...le chat...Mother: Tu vois que c'était toi !- non c'était pas moi par Merlin et sa Pu#kà in de fée Morgane! Mother: ne sois pas si malpolie Eclipse !) je ne m'en prive pas!) mais je vais raconter sous le point de vu de Sirius ! Ca c'est Sûr ! Bon, bien sûr pas d'insultes sensuré et langage (pas) choquant...! Voilà ! Je vous laisse, J'ai rendez-vous avec mon cher frère Drakula pour une réunion familiale, je reviendrai dans deux ou trois paragraphe...

**Note (GROS délire?) de la Mother de l'Auteur :** Je suis vraiment navrée du comportement d'Eclipse, Je ne sais pas où elle a rêver que Sa soeur avait failli sortir avec Merlin en personne quant il était jeune juste avant que Morgane ne l'enferme dans sa forêt et qu'ils ne souhaitent l'immortalité sans la jeunesse - Ce que notre famille a choisi bien sûr- que son Frère Drak se cherche une copine et qu'a chaque réunion familiale il fait la gueule parce que Gros Tony (parrain de la mafia depuis toujours) apporte TOUJOURS du boudin noir (fais avec du sang) au raisin et qu'il n'aime pas le raisin, et que j'adore avoir du café le matin. D'ailleur à propos de café je -

-MOTHER !

-Quoi?

-TU PARLES TROP ! C'EST MA FANFIC ALORS TU PRENDS LA PORTE MERCI !

-Oh!

-J'ai dis "MERCI" ! Je suis restée polie !

-...C'est vrai, c'est vrai je m'en vais...

**Note général:** Ne faites pas attention...Y'en pas une pour rattrapé l'autre... On ne sais pas laquelle est la plus mytho mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elles sont à fond dedans ! Mais ! Mais! C'est que je me "ellevoie" ! Oulalalalalalalalalalalalaa! c'est plus ca...

PS: je suis enfant unique °;° Bonne lecture

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**(cahpitre 4) James Potter quel emmerdeur**

Je vis Remus écrire pendant que James frîmait. Pas de Snivellus en vu et Remus qui écrivait. Bizarre Je ne l'ai jamais vu écrire pendant son heure de pause... Tiens ! je pense qu'il a remarquer que je m'ennuie avec cette emmerdeur d'oiseau qui me vole au-dessus. Je vais l'étripper ! Il me propose de l'acompagner à la volière. Bonne idée !

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret tu écris à qui ? lançais-je perplexe.

-Cela ne te concerne pas…

"Bouh qu'est-ce qu'il est rabat-joie Quant-il veut "

-Aller ! y'a que nous i… "Oh Putain-de-Bordel-de-saloperie-de-merde ! (voilà j'approfondi votre nombre d'insulte! (Et oui ! je suis de retour ! QUI a dit "Oh non !")) La venus de milan ici en personne ! Waaaah! Rrrrr ! Elle est super bien roulée ! Superbe ! Incroyable j'y crois pas ! Oh! je me laisse allée là..."La belle inconnue" passe devant moi. Elle sent boOoOoOon! J'ai envie de lui toucher les cheveux ! Elle est plus jolie que toutes les autres avec qui je suis sortie ! Et elle est gryffondor ! héhé heureusement que je regarde les "bons" endroits ! (C'est quoi cette phrase de pervers?) Elle rivalise même avec..." Remus me pose un question.

-Euh...quoi? "La ferme Mumus ! j'admire pour le moment ...merde partie..."

Pendant le trajet inverse je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur de la gryffondor. Je me tourne vers Lupin qui fait de drôle de bruits.

Il est de moins en moins normal ce mec ! _Il a une idée derrière la tête ! _Merci je m'en doutais ! (héhé pourquoi ne pas mettre une conscience à Sirius puisque moi j'ai bien la folle du logie squatteuse ?) Remus ce précipite sur les autres. Il leur dit des trucs que je comprends pas parce que...je sais pas moi pourquoi ! je suis ...ailleur pour le moment (veulliez laisser un message après le pip sonore!). Je reviens à moi après un:

-Et oui les gars ! Patmol est amoureux !

Quoi? cafteur ! Même pas vrai !

-Ferme-la ou c'est moi qui vais t'y forcer !

Oula pas très convinquant cà... je me suis à moitié étrangler avec ses conneries! Le pire c'est qu'il continu ! Fumier !

-Et tu dis qu'elle est dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? Ca tombe bien on à entraînement aujourd'hui !

Ah non tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi James ! C'est pas vr- Eh! entraînement? Je pourrait p't êt' la voir !Yes!

-C'est vrai ?

Et merde ! c'est sorti tout seul ! Bon... pour rattraper le coup..euh..._casses-toi! _Bonne idée ! Que ferai-je sans toi? _Euh...tu ne vivrais pas... _Pas con...

-HE ! PATMOL ! REVIENS!

-Nan! Fichez moi la paix !

-mais dis-moi qui c'est je vais t'aider à trouver son nom !

Encore moins con ! Ne JAMAIS tourner le dos à l'ennemi...

-Potter, tu m'emmerdes!

-Je sais, toi aussi!

Pendant l'entraînement je n'ai pas lâché la fille des yeux. Rien que pour ça j'aurais dû continué à faire du Quidditch !

-Hé Remus?

-Hmm?

-Tu trouves pas qu'elle est belle?

-Euh tu sais je ne suis pas vraiment toi je ne vois pas les choses du même coté mais oui...elle est pas mal...

-Pas mal? PAS MAL? Tu te fous de moi là ou quoi? elle est superbe ! T'as pas vu ses cheveux? elle est tellement belle que...qu'une Vélane ne ferais pas le poids !

-Euh... Je te rappele que quand M. Parker ( profs de def contre les force du mal) a fait venir une Vélane dans la classe le mois dernier tu mordais ton banc et on a dû te faire un Stupefix pour que tu n'ailles pas te la draguer ni lui faire des _-"Euh...mauvaise discution"_

-oui mais là c'est pas une fée ni une créature magique ! Elle est une sorcière! Et de gryffondor par dessus le marché! d'ailleur, "changeons de Sujet..._ Bonne idée !_ N'est ce pas?", qui étais la fille à qui tu écrivais toute à l'heure? "Haha ! A voir sa tête j'ai touché un point sensible ! héhé Je pense que si ses yeux laissaient des éclairs je serais cuit à point ! "

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à cela

-Mais si, mais si !

-Mais non, mais non ...

-Si!

-Non!

Prendre l'air du chien battu et abandonné

-Remuuuuuuuuus !

-NON!

Après l'entraînement Remus tirait la gueule parce que... je l'ai emmerdé pendant tout ce laps de temps...mais j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Lena Huxley !

oOoOoOoOoOo

En sortant du cours James me défi de la draguer alors évidemment je le rélève (évidemment !). Je la croise dans un couloir et j'en profite pour lui sortir les classiques. Je lui rentre dedans (un classique?).

-Oh pardon !

-Non c'est moi !

Haha ! polie en plus !

-Laisses-moi t'aider à rammasser tes livres !

Je les rammasse plus vite et j'en ai quatre sur six. héhé!

_**Je suis l'As de Trèfle...**_

_-_Merci...

Elle tends les bras pour me les prendre mais je ne les lâche pas. Et je la regarde. Bon le sourire charmeur ne pas oublier les grands moyens ! Elle peut-être TRES redoutable.

-Tu es en quelle année? je ne t'ai jamais vu !

-T'as déjà pensé à t'acheter des lunettes?

Afirmatif, très redoutable ! C'est qu'elle n'aime pas que l'on tourne autour du pot !

-T'es en cinquième non?

-Si tu le sais pourquoi tu demandes?

_aïe terrain glissant ! _Merci j'ai vu !

Je m'appuie contre le mur et je souri de toute mes dents

-Tu as quoi maintenant?

-qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Ouh ! C'est qu'elle est aggressive ! Tu dois te méfier ! je suis ton aîné !

-Peut être pour toi ! Mais pour moi tu n'es qu'un gigolo, l'ami de Potter, et un abruti avec un souri à se décrocher la machoir !

Un kwa? j'y crois pas une fille qui me résiste? naaaaaaaaaaaan !_ bah faut croire..._ Bon tais-toi si c'est pour dire des trucs débile !_ Aller ! avoue ! t'as trouvé un adversaire à ta taille !_ Hmmm...

Je me retourne et la vois tourner le coin. C'est qu'elle est rapide! Je ne l'ai pas vue reprendre ses bouquins !

_**...qui pique...**_

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Pfffff ! Aujourd'hui fait super chaut et Prongs a décidé de faire une bataille d'eau tout à l'heure. Pour le moment il éssaie de me convincre à aller draguer...encore et toujours... La Venus de Milan en personne. Lily Evans, l'autre préfète degryffondor, petite amie de James, ex-ennemi des Maraudeurs parce qu'elle balançait toujours nos actions à McGo, et aussi un grande amie, arriva avec ses copines.

-Que ce passe-t il ici ?

-SIRIUS BLACK joue les nuls !

Quel cullot!

"Ca ne sert à rien Jamy je ne bougerais pas !

-Tu vois ! Quel Branleur, quel Naze et Quel Dégonflé !

-James..

-Laisse tomber Lily ! Il en va de mon honneur là !

-Oulalalala...

-Venez les filles je pense que l'on va s'aloigner un peu...

-Ce n'est pas la peine Remus!" Je me tourne vers James.

- Tu veux la guerre tu vas le trouver !

Je me recoiffe et je me détends. James prends un air triomphant. Merde je me suis donner tort devant sept personnes...Mais bon la question n'est plus là... Je marche vers Lena qui lisait sous un arbre. Elle a l'air détendu.. et jolie aussi ..._ saute lui dessous elle ne voudra plus que tu la laisse trois secondes !_ LA FERME !

-Salut ! Il fait beau tu trouves pas?

-il fait crevant de chaut oui...

nul

-Tu lis quoi?

-Quelque chose de trop intelligent pour les gens de ton espèce...

Vraiment nul..._ ouais... elle est maligne !_ comme tu dis...Je tente le tout pour le tout !

-Ecoutes, je pense qu'on est partit du mauvais pied tout les deux... tu crois pas?

Elle me regarde de ses yeux magnifique et oh quel yeux elle.._ hé Casanova! Elle te regarde avec mépris là ! Et maintenant elle regarde son livre comme si tu n'existais pas !_ Ah...Mais t'as raison ! d'ailleur un peu trop raison à mon goux .._ en clair elle te laisse planté là..._ Euh chercher une réplique, une réplique, une réplique !

-Si tu te cherche un arbre pour l'ombre, vas à votre endroit préfèré toi et tes amis.

_héhé elle ne te regarde même pas !_ LA FERMEUH !

-Et si tu cherches absolument à me draguer, je te préviens tout de suite, tu n'es pas mon style !

Garrg !_ héhé quelle est intelligent cette gamine !_

-Comment ! Je ne suis pas ton style? impossible ! Je suis le style de toutes les filles de Poudlard !

- Oui? Et, ca va, t'arrive encore à marcher avec tes chevilles ? Bon penser, ce n'est pas un problème pour toi, mais porter ta tête euh... et puis avec ton nez qui fait quatre kilomètres de long...tu dois prendre ça en piquer !

KWA? une vrai kalachnikov cette fille ! Elle te débite cent-soixante mots minutes !_ facilement ! Mais là elle t'as insulter... Et moi j'ai pas aimé..._ Je dois avoir une drôle de tête là..._ oui surement parce qu'elle va..._

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne connais pas Pinoccio...Pourtant le personnage te va bien...

_...répondre..._

Pinokwa?_ Bordel mais t'es bouché (er)?_ non je suis élève !_ ha-ha ! très drôle, mais en attendant on ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit..._

Lena se leve et marche jusqu'à être tout à fait en fasse de moi.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'appellais Sirius Black...?

Ouaaah! Elle a fais des recherches sur moi ! Donc je l'intérresse ! Et puis -_ La question n'est pas là ! Elle l'a dit avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix mon vieux !_ Ah ouais ! Pas possible ! _Et puis t'es pas discret comme mec, on te voix et on t'entends de loin..._ Minute ! J'aime pas sa tête là ! C'est quoi ce sourire méprisant ?

-Belle journée n'est-ce pas?

Hmm...quelle voix...quels yeux...quel sourire !..._ "Beurk...quelle hypocrisie... quelle salope... quelle fille-radoutable-qui-ne-cède-pas-à-mon-charme !"Surtout!_ Oh ca va ! Sans coeur !_ euh... Elle t'a planté deux fois déjà!_... Je n'aime pas quand tu as raison !

Je retourne chez James qui me demande ce qu'il c'est passé mais je fais semblant de ne l'avoir entendu.

-Euh Lily..

-Oui?

-Toi qui est une fille gentille, intelligente, et sur qui je n'exercerais pas mon charme impitoyable...

-Merci !

-Non attends... Je voulais te demande, et réponds-moi précisément S'il te plaît : Qu'est ce qu'un "gigolo" et un "Pinoccio"?

_**...ton coeur...**_

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

-Sirius?

-Oui chérie?

Splash ! Un jet d'eau dans la gueule !

-Hé ! T'es fou? On a dit pas dans le couloir !

-Oui mais ca me déprimait que tu ne sois pas mouillé !

-Pfff ! c'est malin ! maintenant je vais devoir enlever mon t-shirt !

-_Agnus agnum est ! _lança Remus derrière nous. (L'agneau est un agneau...euh...pas profond ça...Et puis j'avais pas d'autres idées que çà, j'ai pas de bonnes formules comme mot de passe...Et les temps en latin son faux...)

-Hééé ! Padfoot ! vises-moi çà là-bas!

Je regarde dans la direction que m'indique Cornedrue et je vois Lena Huxley entre les deux escalier qui nous regarde. Qui me regarde ! Je rêve !_ oui !_ Ta gueule ! Bon James n'a pas besoin de me booster pour que j'aille lui causer à l'autre ! J'ai un oeuf à ronger et un os à peler avec elle! (expression que j'ai piquer à ma mère attention elle ne dois pas savoir ça sinon ...ciao Eclipse ! (qui a dit "YESSS !"?)) Je m'approche d'elle et elle ne me quitte pas du regard._ Le sourir Charmeur mon vieux!_ Ah oui !

-Salut! comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure? _mouais pas-mal..._

-Ca allait bien avant que je ne te revois !

Rétorque Lena en ramenant son attention sur mon visage, la voix pleine d'agressivitée. "Hmmm...Elle me mattait ! Rrrrrr!" Ah ! Plus je me rapproche, plus elle rougit ! Bon ben si je suis à trente centimètre, c'est bon ! Mais c'est qu'elle me matte vraiment ! Rrrrrrrr ! je vais exploser ! Elle va finir par me faire Band - _Mais non !_ Mais si !

-Est-ce que je te ferais de l'effet?

-Non !

Hmmm... pas très convainquant tout ça... _Vas-y fonce ! saute lui dessus ! Elle n'attends plus que ca ! _Tu crois?_ oui !_ Euh... c'est la bonne ou la mauvaise conscience qui parle là?_ Les deux ! Aller Sirius laisse aller tes pulsions animals !_ La dernière fois que j'ai écouté cette phrase, j'ai envoyer mon père à l'hopitale..._ oui et c'est pour ca que ta mère te détèste et que tu es débarrassé du poids de ton père qui voulait te tébasser quand il était saoul !_ Très encourageant !_ moi je parle de tes pulsions animales de...euh...tu vois? _Non..._ Je me disais bien que t'étais con mais pas à ce point là ! je parles de tes pulsion qui te différencie de tes autres amis..._Ah ! mais fallait le dire plus tôt !

-Ah oui ? Voyons voir !

Je plasse ma main sous son menton, je lève son visage et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oh! quelle instant ! Ses lèvres sont pulpeuses, j'appuie un peu plus ma bouche sur la sienne, elle ne protèste pas. T'avais raison la petite voix ! Ses lèvres me font penser à un paradis ! je ne veux plus me décoller d'elle je veux rester comme ça, elle paraît encore plus belle. Les yeux fermés? nan! J'ouvre les yeux doucement et je relâche mon baiser pour en faire un autre plus certain cette fois si. Hmmm ! Je suis aux anges! Si je continu, je vais finir par céder à ma VRAI pulsion ANIMALE et je le ferais sur le tapis, là devant tout le monde... BEURK ! je relâche la prise. Oh ! Elle goute ses lèvres ! Aurait-elle appréci - PAF! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? je ne vois plus rien! Ah! La vue ce clarifie... tiens les gars ! Mais je regardais Lena y'a pas deux s'condes !

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS? TU VAS ME LE PAYER TRES CHER !

Ah ! J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... Je tourne la tête vers elle et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Si je continu je vais vraiment le faire maintenant. _Mais faire QUOI à la fin?_ T'es lent aussi toi!_ Tu vas..._ Je vais me la faire tiens !_ ah?_ Merde-Shit-Scheiss !_ Rappeles-toi ! Je suis ta conscience je sais ce que tu dis, pense, et rêve !_ C'est ca qui me fais peur !_ Mais ne t'en fais pas je me retourne quand tu fais pipi ! _C'est ça, fiches-toi de moi !_ Moi? NOOOON ! Je ne m'y risquerais pas !_

-Tu as une très bonne droite !

AH ! tu l'as pas vu venir cette phrase !_ Euh non...mais toi non-plus !_ Euh..non en fait elle est sortie toute seulle...RE-RE-RE-merde !_ Tu le dis combien de fois dans ta vie?_ Je sais pas y'a pas de bilan...n'empêche c'est vrai! Je mets ma main sur l'endroit douloureux._ Le quel ? _S'il te plaît ! Ne balance pas mon anatomie à tout le monde comme ça ! Celui du haut d'abord ! Et puis c'est pas vrai j'ai rien là où je pense !_ Mais oui, mais oui... tiens elle se casse..._bah ouais...Je me tourne vers les autres. Les filles sont parties et les "autres" sont toujours là. Remus à l'air d'un merlan Frit, James est content parce qu'il a ENCORE réussi à me piégé_- bah oui t'es naïf mon vieux !_ la faute à qui? GRRRR ! (en majuscule c'est méchant et en minuscule c'est romantique...enfin...Love: Rrrrr, Dark Sirius: GRRRRR !) Et le dernière nul...

-Hey Queudver, c'est pas à toi que ça arriverais!

Et Tchack! dans l'cul le rat ! héhé il a arrêter de rire ! Comme je le supposais ! Heureusement ! On aurait dit un Bossu ! haha je suis un génie ! il est tellement prévisible !_ euh un génie... un génie... et puis moi aussi je connais un être très prévisible... je le connais très très bien même !_

_**...Caro...**_

_**Je suis l'As de trèfle qui pique ton coeur, Caro !**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je mange des toasts comme chaque matin. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de - Oh La vache c'est qui ça? Je me tourne. Lena Huxley ! Oooooooooh. ! les frissons qu'elle me file cette fille comment elle fait ça?_ Laisse tomber...laisse toi faire..._T'aimes ça aussi hein? _Ben Sirius Balck...Hmm,C'estSirius Black..._ C'était quoi cette-Ohh! OOOH La VUE !_ Eh ca sent le pièg-_ La ferme... Oh je vais lui sauter dessus.. Je vais me la faire cette fille ! c'est Clair comme un corne de Bicorne bleu ! (C'est quoi cette phrase ?) Hmm...Oh...Je vais bander au (petit)déjeuner les gars !_ Non ! C'est un -_ Je dois résister.. Je dois.. lui sauter dessus! NON...Pas le lait ! Je vais non ! SI...Je vais d'abord l'emmener dans la chambre_- Impossible ! - _lui enlever le chemisier, en suite je me place derrière elle, je l'embrasse, je lui fais un suçon comme ça je mets ma marque, je m'assis pour lui enlever sa mini-jupe, je la fais s'assoir sur moi, en je la porte jusqu'au lit, et je me la fais !_ Euh.. tu prends tes désir pour de réalités...J'en profite que je PEUX en placer une pour dire que c'était un piège et que sa maneuvre à marché à fond, on a un problème technique..._ NON ! _J'ai bien peur que si..._

-Est-ce que je te ferais de l'effet?

Merde, merde, merde,merde,merde,merde,merde !_ C'est beau tout ça mais c'est 3 - 1... trois pour elle... et un pour nous...Bon...une réplique, VITE !_ C'est toi le cerveau !

-Ne te fais pas de film!_ Merde ! C'est fichu !_ Ah tu dis "merde" aussi toi?_ Que dans les cas d'urgence ..._

-Ce n'est pas ce que ton "toi" intérieur pense.

_Je ne pense rien du tout ! _Ne mens pas mon vieux t'es ma conscience ! (J'ai mis un masculin Bcause que c'est Sirius ! LE SEUL, LE VRAI, L'UNIQUE !) Elle est dangereusement près de mon vi - "Sirius..." - sage... Oh je ne pourrais bientôt plus me contrôler... Si elle continue... je vais..._ Non résiste ! Il ne faut pas devenir l'autre Sirius ! Regarde James ! Il ve t'aider ! _

-Bon je vais me changer... Juste pour que tu le sache...Sirius !

Que de murmure...Hmmm... Elle va se changer, C'est le moment de lui montrer de quoi je suis capable, c'est encore mieux si elle va prendre sa douche..._ Sirius ca va?_ Moi? mais oui! Je veux juste aider une jeune demoiselle en manque d'amour, et qui me provoc en plus, à revenir sur la droit chemin !_ MERDE ! CAS DESESPERE NUMERO 3 SUR LE NIVEAU DE DANGER ! SIRIUS BLACK EN DRAGUEUR AVANCER !_ Lena Huxley est en manque de MOI !_ MERDE ! MERDE ! POTTER A LA RESCOUSSE SIOUPLAIT ! Sirius calmes-toi !_ (Là l'esprit est troublé, pour répondre à la question de Remus, c'est la corps qui prend la relève...)

-Ca va? Tu ne mange pas?

-Je... Elle ... a répondu à ma provocation...

-C'était prévisible...

-Cette fille est... une tigresse...

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu...On peut dire ça...Mais je t'en pris ne cède pas toute suite! Les filles n'aiment pas ça! Crois-en ma noble expérience!

Bon maintenant fini la rigolade ! direction les douches !_ NOoOoOoOoOoON ! POTTEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeER A L'AaAaAaAaAIDE!_

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Mais c'est quoi ce Bordel ici? _Qu'es'j'en sais moi? J'en sais pas plus que toi ! Je te signal que je suis sensé être ta conscience, donc dans ton corps mon vieux ! Mais on est plutôt le Ying et le Yang !_ Expliques?_ Je suis la partie intelligente, vive et rusée de ton cerveau et "toi" la partie bête, sauvage et perverse du cer - _Je suis pas PERVERS ! Je suis un garçon normal de 16 ans ! on pense tous à sa !_ non pas tous...Remus, Peter, James, quant même un peu mais pas vraiment, ni personne d'autre que tu ,nous, connaîssons !_ FAUX !_ argumentes ! _Euh..._ Ah ! tu vois !_

_Ah !_ C'est kwa le machin qui viens de passer ?

-RATRAPPER-LE ! C'EST LENA HUXLEY !

Tiens, c'est la voix de Snivellus !_ Ceci explique Cela ! _quoi? _C'est pas la voix qu'il faut écouter ! C'est les paroles CRETIN ! _Bah kwa?_ Bon je vais te donner raison : Il y a quelqu'un d'aussi, si pas plus, avancer que toi sur le chemin de l'anti-maturité ; Severus Snape ! _(Rogue quoi...) Quoi? Snivellus ? _Haha ! t'avais pas compris ce qu'avait dit Remus ou quoi?_ Euh..._ Snivelly a éssaier de... tu te souviens le jour Remus faisait la gueule la veille de la pleine lune?_ Ouais il a dit qu'il avait été dans les douches des vestières..._ Et ben l'autre débile... y a été aussi, il a dit... et donc..?_ Vas-y...!_ Euh...tu sais tu ferais mieux de penser aux autres mots qu'il vient de dire !_ Je réflèchi...Lena !_ C'est bien !_

o0O0o.o0O0o.

-Je La cherche...

Je viens de retrouver les autres après avoir fouiller l'école de fond en comble. Mais où elle est?_ Dehors?_peut-être...

Elle est la !

-Lena ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

-Fiche-moi la paix Black...Je suis un monstre...

-Non...Je ne trouve pas que tu sois un monstre, je trouve même que tu es très jolie...

_Rapproches-toi, ca avait marché avant !_ Brrr ! Quelle rire triste...

-Te fiche pas de moi...

-Je te trouve même très belle...

_hé ! hé !tu fais quoi là?_ A toi de deviner !

-Tu crois je suis Catwoman ou quoi?

-...

Elle recommence avec ses mots bizarre..._ Lily a dit qu'elle avait dû être avec des moldus avant... C'est moldu sûrement.. _( Bien joué mon petit Sirius-que-j'aime-et-que-je-voudrais-prévenir-que-sa-cousine-Bellatrix-va-balancer-dans-le-rideau-foireux ! C'est ça !)

-Je pense que...je vais quitter Poudlard.

KWA? elle déconne? _Attends ..._

-Tu veux aller à Beauxbâtons ?

-Non, je n'irai pas dans une école de sorciers. Et encore moins dans une école de moldus!

-Si tu te vois comme un monstre, j'en suis un aussi. Je suis un animagus. Bon d'accord, cela en à pas choqué plus d'un, mais... ne t'en fais pas...

Je me rappoche encore et elle se jette sur moi. ELLE SE JETE SUR MOI? C'est la pardis là ! Je rêve ! Pincez-moi ! NON pas toi !_ Ben quoi? _Elle pleure...on dirait un petit animal blessé.._ Si tu la vois comme un animal ça ne va pas durée entre vous !_ La FERME ! Je suis "poètique" et toi tu casses tout ! Je lève les bras pour qu'elle est plus place pour se mettre sur mon torse. Non ! la c'est foutu ! Si je ne savais pas qu'il y avait les maraudeurs, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, derrière les colonnes, je ne donnerais pas chèr de ma peau ! Mais je fais quoi maintenant? Je regarde James qui me fais de grands gestes qui voulais dire...euh..._ Sers-là dans tes bras !_ Voilà! Ce que je fais. Super ça marche son truc ! Elle a redressé sa tête.

-Dis-moi… Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?

-Euh… mon élastique à dû éclater pendant la transformation!

héhé excellent ! _Euh non pas drôle._ Eh ! Elle sourit! C'est la première fois qu'elle me sourit sincérement ! mise-à-part la première fois avec les livres... Elle me prend la tête sur l'os de la machoire -_Tu parles ! tu me dis de ne pas balancer ton anatomie et tu fait un cours son TON corps ! _- doucement, pour pouvoir me bouger la tête, quand c'est comme ca, c'est sur la bonne voie. Je mets mes mains sur ses hanches et... Elle m'a embrasé ! Oh ! Quel manque ! c'est ca que je voulais et que je n'avais pas pendant tout ce temps ! ca fait depuis hier que je voulais quelque chose que je n'avais pas... Oh... Je n'ai jamais resenti ça avec une autre fille... et en plus, c'est qu'elle embrasse bien !

Voilà...

J'ai fini le point de vu de MON Sirius (LOVE !) (Mother: OH ! Ne sois pas si posséssive !) et J'ai rajouté des trucs... des scènes etc...A chaque fois que je me relis, je meurt de rire, même quant c'est pas drôle... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne tourne pasrond chez mouhi? (Mother: Rien ! - BON ! J'EN AI MARRE ! JE REUSSI A ME DEBARRASER DE LA FOLLE DU LOGIS SQUATTEUSE ET MAINTENANT C'EST MOTHER'S ECLIPSE01229 QUI VIENT M'ENNUIER ALORS QUE MA MOTHER'S AT HOME NE CONNAÎT MEME PAS LE CITE ET ENCORE MOINS MA FANFIC !) Bon j'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous laisserez des REVIEWS für Mich Bitte. Wiel, ich frage sie zu mir ein REVIEWS geschreiben ! (en clair: "Parce que, Je vous demande de m'écrire une REVIEWS!" Mother at home veut que je fasse de l'allemand pendant les vacs alors hoilà! Surtout parce que je voulais l'écrire en allemand...) Je m'excuse pour les DELIRES nombreux (nombreux délires...) que je vous ai fais subir...

Je n'ai pas de résonds vallable (si ! Je me suis faite enlever par les MARSIEN !) pour avoir mit la chansson de MC Solar au début... Je l'avais juste en tête...

Mais...

Que c'est il passer dans les douches entre Sev et Remus ? (Bonne question WATSON! N'est-ce pas SHERLOCK?) Pourquoi Lena a-t elle quitté L'APOLLON DE L'OLYMPE? (en clair : Sirius Black de Poudlard...huhuhu!) Vous le saurez dans les prochains épisodes ! (°_ Parce qu'elle a découvert que Sirius fûme des joins avec James et Peter !°_ T'es réveillée toi?)

POINT DE VU DE LENA BIENTÔT SUR VOTRE SITE PREFEREE !

Eclipse 01229 (l'Auteur la plus nulle, celle qui se trouve une génis alors que c'est du délire pur, qui sait qu'elle est folle, qui en est fière,et qui met le plus de parenthèse !)


	5. Sirius Black ne mérite qu'une claque !

**L'histoire d'un Maraudeur**

**Auteur :** Eclipse01229

**Source/ disclaimer:** Harry Potter de J K Rowling(comme toujours...) etmon esprit-qui-ne-manque-pas-de-coup-fourrés ! Bon voilà... Poter junior n'est pas. ni lui ni sa bland de glands-que-tout-le-monde-connaît... Il y a les Maraudeurs, la bande Malefoy Senior, et tout les autres qui appartienneent à notre JKR INTERnationnal. Le reste c'est à MOI ! A MOI ! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA !°,°

**Se que vous trouverez dans cette fic:** des moments Yaoi, présence des machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, et des commentaires insessssant à vous faire perdre la tête ! (Mais s'il vous plaît ; ne partez pas avant d'avoir mit une REVIEW !)

**Se que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fic:** des armes à feu, des andouilles (euh...peut-être en faite...), des viols, de la pédophilie (ils sont tousplusu moinsadultes et ils sont consentant !), des petite oies blanches (si un(e) ! (oups j'en ai dit trop !)), euh...du sang (peut-être),...pas de truc gors,...euh...

**Couples :** Gniahahahahahahaha (c'est sensé être un rire sadique) vous le saurez plus tard ! (c'est pas dur...)

**Note de l'Auteur :** Alors ...Tout commenceavec Lena qui se fait chi - Oh ! Pardon! On n'est plus avec Sirius... C'est pas grave ! qui se fait chier, donc, je disais, QUI SE FAIT CHIER avec un devoir de cinq pagesgénéreusement offerte par Slughorn, le vieux gros porcstupide et gras , le professeurde potions. Et elle sort de la Bibliothèque avec deux feuilles remplis décriture et - Si je continue comme ça je suis capable de vous écrire tout ici !Aujourd'hui nous avons au programme : Une narration au présent,un cours de Quidditch en direct, L'impression que donne Sirius sur une jeune fille (je cite: "C'est quoi ce sourire foireux encore?" fin de citation), Un lecture passionnante inetrompu par - °_ Eh ne dis pas tout !° _OUI ! T'as raison ! Je ferais mieux de commen - °C_omment c'était à la réunion familiale? °_ C'était ennuyant mais ROYALE ! Drak s'est fait CHIER, tout comme nous, en écoutant pour la ENIEME fois l'histoire de vangeance de l'oncle Tony (Le gros Tony, le parrain de la mafia quoi), Avec Marco le crasseux, la balle dans le pied, la dalle de béton et JAW le requin de 30 mètres. Et puis... tu ne foutrais pas de moi, toi? °_ MOI? nooooooooooon je n'oserais pas !°_ c'est ca... T'es chez moi là... et tu dégages ! ° _Mais pourquoi?°_ Parce que je veux !

J'ai mis "Sirius Black ne mérite qu'un claque!" Parce queça Rimais et que ca tombais bien avec le chapitre... Comme "James Potter quelle emmerdeur"...

Bon voilà je commence...

**Chapitre 5 : Sirius Black ne mérite qu'un claque !**

Je suis sur mon balaie et je m'entraîne pour le match de la semaine prochaine. J'adore la sensation d'être dans les airs.. Je me sens.. vivre! J'adore Ca !Bon Je prends la Souaffle, je fonce vers les buts et.. Je marque ! Serdaigle n'a aucune chance ! J'entends un vague "PAS MAL?". Je me retourne et je voie les copains du capitaine James Potter dans les tribunes. Tien c'est le mec qui ne fait qu'a sa tête dans les couloirs... C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, mais il se prend un peu trop au sérieux... et puis - Je manque de me faire frapper par un cognard et je reviens à moi.

-Eh Lena!

Sean Church! Le plus beaux batteur de toutes les équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard ! Il me parle ! J'y crois pas !

-Je ne t'ai pas fais peur ?

-N..Non ! Ne t'en fais pas Sean ! Je l'ai excivé c'est ce qui contente ! Merci !

-Ok... Pas de problème..

Je lui souri... Il me regarde de ses yeux bruns. Sean a des cheveux Blonds bruns et un sourire charmeur. Il ne le remarque pas mais malgrè sa taille légerement plus petite que les autres (1 m 71 c'est petit...?), il est beau... Il n'est pas très musclé mais il est très fort pour batter. Comme plus aucun mots ne venait, ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre, je commençais à rougir. Vite HELP! Bénédicte Harris, l'une des autres poursuiveuse, m'appella et me tira de ce mauvais pas.

-A bientôt !

Il m'a dit "A bientôt ! " !_ C'est bon pas besoin d'en faire un plas !_ ( héhé ! La conscience mes amis, la conscience !) Mais si ! C'est LE Sean Church ! Celui de la classe au-dessus de celle au-dessus ! (La classe au-dessus des maraudeurs... en septième en clair...)

Après l'entrainement, Je ne sessais pas penser à lui. J'allais prendre ma douche et je me rhabilla avec mon uniforme (Moi je vois l'uniforme comme ça : Chemise blanche en-dssous, robe de sorcier au-dessus, cravate rouge et or, écussons de gryffondor sur le côté gauche, sur le coeur... et sac de votre choix...) et je pars vers la biblothèque pour faire mondevoir pendant l'heure libre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et je sors de la blibliothèque en remerciant (Merci, Au revoir !)Madame Pince avec un sourire. Je n'ai fais que deux pages sur cinq pour le cours de potion. Pourquoi a-t il fallu que ce foutu Slug ne nous donne un devoir aussi... aussi... incroyable?Que voulez vous dire sur La rose noire et ses propriétées? C'est facile et en même temps si dur ! Et - SPAF ! Je me suis pris quelqu'un.. _Ca m'apprendra a marcher en ne regardant pas où je vais ! _Mouais...

-Oh pardon !

-Non c'est moi !

Bon, faisons la jeune fille modèle. Surtout, ne pas se faire rémarquée

-Laisses-moi t'aider à rammasser tes livres !

Il est sympa ce mec ! Mais je suis super lente moi ! Normal ! Je suis crevée du devoir pourri de Slug !

-Merci...

Je tends les bras pour qu'il me les rendes..._ Tiens ! Mais je le connais ! c'est le pote à Potter !_ Euh... il ne me rend pas mes livres... Si il ne me les rend pas je vais me facher...Pourquoi il souri c'ui-là?

-Tu es en quelle année? je ne t'ai jamais vu !

-T'as déjà pensé à t'acheter des lunettes?

_K'es' tu fiches?_ Mais il m'ennuie ! I' veut pas me rendre ces foutu bouquins !

-T'es en cinquième non?

-Si tu le sais pourquoi tu demandes?

Il s'appuie sur le mur. Il froisse mes parchemins, il est mort !

-Tu as quoi maintenant?

-qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Ouh ! C'est qu'elle est aggressive ! Tu dois te méfier ! je suis ton aîné !

-Peut être pour toi ! Mais pour moi tu n'es qu'un gigolo, l'ami de Potter, et un abruti avec un souri à se décrocher la machoir !

J'ai Botanique du nul ! et puis c'est vrai quoi!_ C'est lâche de ta pars !_ Quoi? de lui avoir balancer des mots Moldus à la figure? il ne mérite pas mieux ! Et à voire sa tête, il a pas tout compris !_ Tes bouqins !_ Bonne idée ! - ZAP - Et donc Je disais..._ Ce foutu Slug..._ Ah oui... Ce foutu Slug c'est qu'un pervers ! pas sexuel ! NON pas ca s'il vous plaît ! Ce serait affreux ! C'est un pervers de devoir ! Un mec qui a des tendances à avoir des déviences sadiques ! OUI! Et...

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Je lis Docteur Jeckill and mister Hyde quand une ombre vient me déranger. Je la reconnaît. James Potter vient de crier "Sirius Black" et ce mec est venu me voir..._ Donc il s'appelle Sirius Black?_ Oui sans aucun doute ! _Alors c'est lui qui a plaqué la soeur de Constence !_ Oui...

-Salut ! Il fait beau tu trouves pas?

Je le savais... Je le savais ! Il viens encore m'emmerder !_ Réponds méchemment alors..._ Oui , c'est ce que je vais faire.

-il fait crevant de chaut oui...

-Tu lis quoi?

-Quelque chose de trop intelligent pour les gens de ton espèce...

_Bonne idée de le traîter d'attardé mental !_ N'est-ce pas?

-Ecoutes, je pense qu'on est partit du mauvais pied tout les deux... tu crois pas?

Mauvais pied? il rêve là? Il faut pas rêver quand on est éveillé, le sommeil s'est fait pour ça !_ il veut peut être te draguer... il a fait la même chose avec_- La soeur de Constence, je sais ! Bon, je vais continuer à lire.. Pour qu'il comprenne ! et Après on va voir si c'est pas pour ca...

-Si tu te cherches un arbre pour l'ombre, vas à votre endroit préfèré toi et tes amis.

Tu sais le grand chêne tête d'oeuf!_ Aucunes réponses... Tu le fais? _

-Et si tu cherches absolument à me draguer, je te préviens tout de suite, tu n'es pas mon style !

Sean Church est plus beau !_ T'es sûre?_ Oui ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même personalitée !

Comment ! Je ne suis pas ton style? impossible ! Je suis le style de toutes les filles de Poudlard !

Il est gonflé celui-là!

- Oui? Et, ca va, t'arrive encore à marcher avec tes chevilles ? Bon penser, ce n'est pas un problème pour toi, mais porter ta tête euh... et puis avec ton nez qui fait quatre kilomètres de long...tu dois prendre ça en piquer !

Héhé ! il est soufflé là ! Le vermisseau n'on pas de place auprès de moi ! Non mais pour qui il se prend?

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne connais pas Pinoccio...Pourtant le personnage te va bien...

Comme je l'enfonce. Je me leve et marche jusqu'à lui. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'appellais Sirius Black...?

_Prends l'air méprisant et dégouté !_ No problema ! Le petit Sourire qui dit tout

-Belle journée n'est-ce pas?

Je pars en direction des portes. Je me retourne de loin pour voir si il me suit mais non._ Il est revenu vers son groupe et ils parlent._ Lily Evans, la préfète éclate de rire. Ce Sirius Black doit vraiment ce montrer ridicule._ Surtout si il raconte ce qu'il c'est passé, C'est vrai que Lily est très intelligente !_ Et puis elle est avancée, C'est une fille ! (Et c'est connu, Les filles sont plus intéllo que les mecs !)

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Je vais monter quand j'entends des rire derrirère le tableau qui s'ouvre bientôt. Tien James et... _Sirius Black? _Ahin !_ Je croyais que Sean était plus beau !_ Mais je n'ai jamais vu Sean torse nu !_ Tu te souviens quand Angie Brown t'a dis qu'elle l'avait vutorse nu parce qu'il avait changé de t-shirt pour mettre celui avec écrire " GRYFFONDOR LES PLUS FORTS !"_ Grmlm Oui !_ c'était pour te faire jalouser ! ce qui à march -_ La ferme ! MERDE ! Il vient vers moi ! C'est quoi ce sourire foireux encore? Et il me regarde vraiment en plus! _Il n'en a pas eu asser ! _Oh les pectoraux ! Il est... pas mal finalement... il est vraiment bien foutu.

-Salut! comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure?

-Ca allait bien avant que je ne te revois !

Je lève la tête et je le regarde plus attentivement. Ses cheveux son d'un noir jais, ses yeux aussi et une lueur brille comme si il était passionné par moi_ Il te drague !_ Je sais ! Mais son visage est parfait, ses épaules sont parfaites, son corps est...Woaw!

-Est-ce que je te ferais de l'effet?

-Non !

_Ah ! découverte !_ La FERME! c'est pas vrai ! et puis j'ai pas pû être convaincante à cause de ça!

-Ah oui ? Voyons voir !

Il remonte mon visage vers lui et.. il m'embrasse... doucement.. il est doux comme mec en fait... Hmmm ses lèvres sont sucrée... c'est la prmière fois qu'on m'embrasse! il relache doucement le baiser et il m'embrasse plus profondément, avec plus de passion encore. Je le sens traissaillir. Il se retire. Je ne veux pas ! Mais ce baiser... Salop ! Moi qui voulais sortir avec Sean ! PAF ! Oups ! désolée ... c'est automatique_ c'est bien ! Tu t'améliores ! Si tu continues, tu vas pouvoir devenir Boxeuse comme tu le souhaitais !_ Euh... J'avais quatre ans quand j'ai dis ça...

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS? TU VAS ME LE PAYER TRES CHER !

Il porte sa main à sa joue... Je suis désolée...Il est vraiment b -_ Prends un air frustrée et casses-toi !..._

_-_Tu as une très bonne droite !

_...Sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Il est avec le groupe là !_ Merde ! c'est vrai ! Alors, L'air frustrée, je me retourne et je monte ! Je me jete sur mon lit. Bon demain ; VENGEANCE ! (V for Vendetta ! (J'ai adoré le film !)) Mini-jupe de cuir, Et un top moulant !_ t'as pas de top moulant !_ Merde ! Euh... Je me regarde de haut en bas...Pfffff...Ma chemise avec un bouton on deux d'enlevés s'a ira..._ Pourvu que McGo ou Slug ne te voit pas !_ Prions Merlin!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle et je cherche Sirius des yeux... _Répéré !_ Bien ! Que l'opération : Vengeance Commence !

Je m'assis à côté de Black avant une autre et je le fais frissonner avec mes jambes. Et ca marche ! Il se retourne et je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je déboutonne mon chemisier et je laisse le col pour que seul lui puisse le voir. Avoir sa tête ça l'interresse! alors... Oui le lait ! Parfait, parfait ! Ouh... On sait à quoi il pense ârce que ca ce voit sur sa tête et je crois..._ Que tu 'attires?_ Oui ! Haha! ma revanche prend forme!

-Est-ce que je te ferais de l'effet?

Hmmmm, question fatale hein? Je repense à son corp de jeune lorse qu'il me lance:

-Ne te fais pas de film!

Héhé tu es pris dans mes filets Sirius Black !

-Ce n'est pas ce que ton "toi" intérieur pense.

Je me rapproche de son oreille. "Sirius". Je lui murmure son prénom de la façon la plus sensuelle que je peux pour le moment. Entre l'excitation et l'énervement...

Je fini de manger et je lui souri, il ne bouge plus de puis tout à l'heure. Et... sa... "boule" a diminué vaguement... Avec un esprit aussi mal-tourné que le siens.. autant le remonter le.. "morale" !

-Bon je vais me changer... Juste pour que tu le sache...Sirius !

Je lui sussurre le dernier mot et je m'en vais. Heureusement les profs bavardent et ils ne me voient pas. Bordel que cette mini-jupe est inconfortable ! Pourvu aussi que Sean ne m'ait pas vu !_ Sean?..._

Je marche dans les couloirs en directionn de la salle commune quand j'entends mon nom.

-WOUAH ! T'es superbe ! Mais c'est réglementaire ?

Constence Grissom... _Quand on parle du loup !_ héhé... Mon amie de poufsouffle, le fameuse fille dont sa soeur est sorti avec Sirius et autres garçons populaires - SAUF Sean !- C'est la dernière personne que je veux voir ; parce qu'avec elle c'est RADIO SOLEIL ! Quant elle sait quelque chose, l'école est au courant dans la demi-heure qui suit.

-Nan, j'allais justement -

-J'ai entendu dire que tu allais avoir des cours de rattrapage en potion !

-Euh oui, j'ai raté deux tests alors que normalement j'aurais réu -

-Ah c'est cool ! Bon salut !

Je détèste causer avec elle, elle te coupe la parole pour rien ! c'est insupportable et - PAF -_ ca fais deux fois que tu te prends quelqu'un parce que tu ne regardes pas où tu vas ! Je croyais que Sirius était un TRES bon EXEMPLE !_ Ne parles pas de cet individu ! Je le détèste ! Sean est plus beau ! Plus intelligent et -_ Occupe toi plutôt du mec !_

-Pardon excusez moi !

- Fais attention !

cracha-t il d'une voix sèche. Quel emmerdeur !_ Mouais ! Et puis il était là depuis que Constence l'ambulance_ (Surnom qui rime ; Quand on entends une sirène on se doute que c'est une ambulance ( pour ma fic bien sûr ! Ca peut être des flics, cubs, poulets, keuf, etc) et tout le monde c'est ce qu'il se passe, voilà l'origine du mot.)_ t'as appelé !_ A bon?...

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Je me dirige vers la porte des cachots. Un élève à l'air de m'attendre. C'est lui? Je suis en retard d'un moins un quart d'heure ! Si ce petit-gros naze de Flitwick ne m'avait pas ennuier avec ses: "Oh vous êtes vraiment très douée en sortilège chère enfant ! Que voulez-vous faire plus tard? Je vous conceil de devenir Aurore !

-Euh.. Je ne sais pas professeur...

-Vous devriez y penser !" Bon... Devenir Aurore c'était une bonne idée... Ca pouvait être interrssant... d'autant plus que je suis forte en potion, en DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal), en métamorphose..._ En botanique presque tout sauf l'histoire de la magie quoi.._ Oui._ Mais pour la métamorphose on se demande vraiment pourquoi !_ La ferme !

-Excusez-moi monsieur!

-Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Et vous? votre nom?

-Lena Huxley monsieur Snape.

-Bien entrez.

_"Monsieur Snape?"... Il est louche ce mec... Il est moche, graisseux, et louche..._ Oh ca va !C'est vrai qu'il est pas gatté par la nature..._ Eh !C'est... Je crois que c'est lui qui est le passe-temps de Potter... Et il te matte !_ Me matter? tu rêves ! Je jette mon sac près du banc... Mes ingrédients sont dedans et je viens de jater le sac ! "Merde ! Quelle conne"C'est pas vrai !_ Euh... Je crois que c'est lui qui nous écoutait avec Const ... Tu crois qu'il a entendu ce qu'elle a dit?_ Surement...Enfin bon... C'est lui et puis voilà...

dix minutes passèrent sans problèmes. Il expliquait bien et je réussi assez vite ma première potion. Une baie du "buissons épineux " l'ingrédient éssentiel de la deuxième potion tomba par terre de l'autre côté de la table, je me penche sur la table, les mains accrochée sur le bord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Je sens une chaleur sur mes bras. Les mains de Snape était accrochée à moi. Il se coucha sur moi. Il senti mes cheveux et murmura près de mon oreille.

-Comme je ne peux pas avoir Sirius, je t'aurais toi pour l'attaquer lui ! Rien ne m'empêchera de t'avoir toi!

Avoir Sirius? Il me lança contre le mur humide. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe? Qu'st-ce qu'il lui prend à l'autre gland? Il se colle à moi et m'éffleure les lèvres._ Eh ! Réveilles-toi ! C'est le monstre hideux qui veux tambrasser !_ Il n'est pas si hideux que ca ! Il a les cheveux gras et... Ok, va pour le nez, mais ses yeux sont..._ T'es cinglée!_ Ma conscience me fait tourner la tête. Il me sourit et me... Salop ! Il murmur des choses pendant qu'il m'embrasse le cou... "J'ai bien vu que Black te voulait ! Mais moi je te veux encore plus ! Je t'aurai ! Quand je t'ai vu dans cette accoutrement si.. SExy ! Je voulais que tu sois à moi !" Je ne suis à personne GROS MALADE !

La sensation recommença. Je luttais contre elle depuis tant d'années, mais lui.. Lui! Il l'a fait resurgir de nulle part ! Je sers les deux. Je ferme les yeux, mais... Je ferme les poings. Je pense plus à ce déranger du cerveaau qui veut me sauter... Je ne dois Pas cèder ! Si je continu à morde mes dents, je ne pourrai plus jamais parler. La rage fait peu à peu place à de la peur, Mon rithme cardiaque s'axcelère. Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister... Je vais... NOOOOOOON!

Ce fût la dernière pensée clair que j'eue. Le gout du sang me revins en tête, l'odeur de l'homme réveilla mes narines, je passe ma langue sur mes dents et je m'arrête sur mes canines asserrées et je m'élance sur ma proie. Je ne la lâcherai pas. JeVEUX pas la lacher tant que je n'ai pas assouvi le crime que j'ai commencé il y adix ans de cela. Je me suis réveillée et je ne veux pas me rendormir pour redevenir cette personne fermée qui se protège par un masque de joie, de gentillesse et autres émotions stupide ! Je ne deviendrai PLUS JAMAIS cette personne ! Depuis que l'autre humain m'a fait comprendre que je pourrai bientôt renaître, la rage, la colère, la tritesseet la haine! Je ne vis que pour ça ! L'humain se traine par terre et je le lacère de mes griffes qui n'avaient plus servi depuis longtemps, TROP longtemps ! Quoi ? Il résiste? Je le mors à ses bras futiles qui se débattes. Je ne relache pas la pression jusqu'a ce que je sentes mes crocs briser les os fins de l'homme qui hurle. La porte s'ouvre et un autre humain, énorme celui-ci (Bon vieux Slughorn ! héhé), entre. Je m'apprètes à l'attaque lui-aussi. Des autres arrivent derrière. Je... Sens que cette être en moi veut revenir... Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je sors par la porte et Je fonce déhors. L'air? où est L'AIR?_ La porte !_ Raaaaaaaaaaah ! Elle reviend ! Non! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis née par la peur ! La haine et tout le sentiments que tu refoules ! Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes tu es trop malheureuse! Je vais te protèger moi !_ Je ne veux pas de te protection ! Je m'en sors très bien en temps qu'humaine! Je ne veux pas vivre en étant un MONSTRE !_ Un monstre? et tu peur ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse !_ Ecoutes ! Je suis née en humaine et je mourrai en humaine ! Je n'ai pas besoin que le sois-disant esprit protecteut de mon "illustre" famille ne vienne me hanter tu comprends ?_ Mais Je suis ton esprit !_ Tu es moi ! Je suis une animagus depuis ma naissance ! Je resterai ANIMAGUS et non-pas ensorceller !_

Je sors peu à peu de ma rêverie.. Où suis-je?_ Dans le jardin de l'école.. _Oui... C'est vrai... Pourquoi...? Pourquoi? Je me mets à pleurer. "Je me suis transformée la première fois parce que mon père à crier sur ma mère. J'ai eu tellement peur que je suis partie. J'ai marcher pendant des heures et des heures. Je ne savais pas où aller. Je pensais que c'était ma faute si mes parent ne s'entendaient plus. Moi ! Une gamine de cinq ans ! quelle idiote !" Je pleure de plus en plus. " Je repensais à l'époque où mes parnets s'embrassaient... Je me souvenais de chmin du parc, et je me mis en marche. Je m'asssis sur le tombogan et je me mis à pleurer. Je m'étais mise en boule pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Il devait être huit heure du soir. Un homme se dirigea vers moi il me demanda ce que je faisais là et je lui dis que mes parents étaient faché contre-moi, que j'étais partie et qu'ils ne voudraient plus jamais me voir. Il me dit que j'avais raison. qu'ils ne me chercheraient pas et qu'il voulait bien me garder, qu'il allait me donner à une vrai famille. Je ne voulais pas le croire. J'avias Froid. J'avais peur. J'étais triste, en colère contre moi. J'avias la haine contre cet homme qui me mentait. Mes parents mon toujours dit qu'ils m'aimaient... Mes PARENTS? Non! Juste ma mère ! Mon père ne berçait pas, il ne me souriait pas, il ne me parlait pas. Ou si peu... Et avec le dernier sentiments. La rage, Je me suis transformée. Je voulais plus jamais voir cet homme. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'étais petite que le guépard lui n'était pas expérimenté! non loin de là ! J'ai failli le tuer ! Je me suis enfuie et j'ai foncée jusqu'à la maison. Ma mère me vit et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait plus de voix. Ses yeux était rouges de larmes. On aurait dit qu'elle pleurait du sang. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je lui dis que je voulais rentrer... Mon...père avait disparu etses affaires aussi. Je ne le revis plus jamais... " Si mon père n'était pas parti. Le fait que je sois animagus n'aurait peut être pas apparu... Mais maintenant, Je me transformerai plus souvent et je me contrôlerai. Je ne veux pas être dominée par mon propre corps !_ Bonne initiative !_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour le motif de transformation? _Je ne sais pas, Il faudrait aller voir le monstre et lui demander de mentir. Après tout, c'est sa faute à LUI !_ Tu as raison...

-Lena ! Je t'ai cherché partout!

Tiens on m'appelle. Je redresse la tête et retiens avec peine un sanglots, un rire étonné, et de nouvaux flots de larmes. Sirius Black.

-Fiche-moi la paix Black...Je suis un monstre...

-Non...Je ne trouve pas que tu sois un monstre, je trouve même que tu es très jolie...

Haha ! très drole ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il faut me dire !

-Te fiche pas de moi...

-Je te trouve même très belle...

... Personne ne me la jamais dis..._ Et si tu laisses tomber Sean l'intouchable? _..._ Il en septième ! On est à cinq et-demi de la fin de l'année et Sirius Black le "plus beau mec de Poudlard " te fais la cours !_ Et puis il est séduisant...Et marrant aussi...

-Tu crois je suis Catwoman ou quoi?

K'es-tu fous?_ Je lui montre que tu es OK...Que t'as toujours ton humour..._

-...

-Je pense que...je vais quitter Poudlard.

_KOA? K'ES KI TE PRENDS TOI PLUS TÔT? _Je ne veux plus être necore un danger pour quelqu'un!

-Tu veux aller à Beauxbâtons ?

_Tu vois ! Il est pas d'accord !_ Moi non-plus !

-Non, je n'irai pas dans une école de sorciers. Et encore moins dans une école de moldus!

_Mais pourquoi tu fais ça alors?_ J'ai...peur des sentiment que je pourrais avoir pource type... Et peur de me retransformer aussi.._ Ne t'ant fais pas... Maintenant que tu l'as décidé ainsi, tu n'as rien à craindre..._

-Si tu te vois comme un monstre, j'en suis un aussi. Je suis un animagus. Bon d'accord, cela en à pas choqué plus d'un, mais... ne t'en fais pas...

_Aller ne t'en fais pas.._ Mais c'est un tombeur de fille ! Il change de fille comme de chemise !_ Lances-toi ! Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil !_ Mais - ( ° Sa conscience lui fait ce jeter dans les bras de Sirius°) Il est... Il est protecteur... Je me sens si bien dans ses bras... Je me mets à pleurer encore... Quelle gosse je fais ! Je frottre contre son torse et je sens comme... du bonheur? Lena Huxley et "bonheur" ca fais deux... J'entends son coeur, il me redonne espoir et... il tremble. Il me sert dans ses bras. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je relève la tête.

-Dis-moi… Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?

-Euh… mon élastique à dû éclater pendant la transformation!

Abruti !_ Haha !_ il est bien ce mec... A la place de m'embrasser pour eux profiter, il me réconforte. Il a gagné sur sa provocation...Tiens ! voilà ta récompense...  
Je lui tiens la tête pour que je puis l'embrasser à mon tour. Je fais de mon mieux après tout, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un ailleur que sur la joue. Il se laisse faire, et il est... beau? plus beau que Sean? Sean n'est plus rien maintenant... c'est mieux comme ça...Je n'aurias rien pû faire de toute façon. Mais c'est qu'il aime ça en plus ! Hmmmm, On dirait un jeune dieu en fait... un mélange entre Apollon etHarès... etje me fais avoir comme une bleue ! (Expression MOLDUE bien sûre...)

**VOILA**

C'est fini ! Je me suis cassé les.. doigts à écrire ce que pouvait résentire un guépard libre dans POUDLARD ! Pour les curieux de la suite, et bien... VOUS SAVEZ DEJA TOUT ! Pour Snape et Lena : Elle va aller le voir à l'infirmerie et il vont décider de dire que c'est la potion qui à accidentelement changée à cause d'un ingrédient et l'a faite se transformer en un animale dangereux. Mais Severus Snape n'est pas CON ! NON ! Il sait qu'elle est une animagus et il va vouloir un à compte contre son silence. Et elle .. Elleva devoir... A vous de décider avec des REVIEWS !

Je n'ai pas mis de chanssons dans celle-ci parce que je n'ai pas d'idée (° ; ° GEUH!)... bon voilà. En clair le but de l'histoire c'est savoir POURQUOI LENA A-T ELLE QUITTER L'APOLLON (Non pas du BELVEDAIRE ! Je t'ai déjà entendue la drnière fois ! ) DE POUDLARD ET VA-ELLE RETOURNER AVEC LUI ? Vous le saurez dans les prochains épisodes !

PS : pour les noms de code que vous que connaissez pas... Quoi? Mais non elles ne vont être fâchées !... Tu crois?... Bon je m'en fous ! les coups vont pleuvoir mais mon droit c'est d'écrire ce que je veux ! Alors je disais ; Vieille-peau : c'est moi (héhé), Légume : une de mes meilleures amies, La Morte: une de mes meilleures amies, et la dernière, pas de nom de code, elle nous trouve débile avec ca.. Alors... Oui vous avez raison ! nous somme quatre comme les maraudeurs ! Alors: La Morte : James Potter, Pour ses Paris (PAS la capitale !) (foireux), "No name" : Remus Lupin, Pour son intelligente (oui elle est TRES studieuse!),Vieille-peau (moi) : Sirius Black, Pour mon délire, et ma capacité à masquer mon intelligeance ! (si bien masquée qu'on la voit VRAIMENT pas !( BIEN ! Voilà que je m'insulte maintenant !)) et, LE CAS LE PLUS DUR ! ET LE PLUS COMPLIK ! (c'est pour ça que je le garde en dernier, pas parce que je suis mal-polie !) Légume : SIRIUS BLACK, poursa débilité à relever les paris foireux de La Morte !

Héhé ! (l'est long le PS !)

Eclipse01229

**BONUS:**

Explication-

-Lena Huxley: poursuiveuse de gryffondor, très vive, amusante (quoi? pas "froide comme un glaçon"?), disrète, parent moldus, Cheveux bruns-châtains mi-longs (Le plus souvent un queu de cheval), yeux bruns noisette (au éclats d'or (Pour faire plaisir à Sirius qui me fais chier ! (MAIS QUE J'ADORE !))), 1m 68, 5 ème

-Sirius Black (dappraît mes critaires): Marrant, Farceur, laisse paraître- être stupide, a une conscience (!) qui le harcele, Cheveus noirs mi-courts, mi-longs (héhé !), yeux noirs profonds, 1m75, 6 ème

-Sean Church (mec qui existe mais pas avec le même nom, sur qui j'ai fais le portraît du "fantasme" de Lena, et que SEUL mes meilleurs amie pourront reconnaîtreeeuh! (de Vieille-peau à Légume: au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris: Le vioc...)): Marrant, beau (bon),NE VOIT PAS QUAND UNE FILLE LUI COURT APRES (Je tiens ca du vrai bien sûr... et je ne parle pas de moi pour "qui lui cours après" je parle d'un fille de sa classe..)cheveux blonds-bruns, courts, yeux bruns foncés envoutant(LOVE !(lui au moins il existe)), 1 m 71, 7 ème

-Bénédicte Harris: poursuiveuse de gryffondor, très gentille et attire souvent des SERDAIGLE, Cheveux blonds, longs (dans le dos quoi. et pendant le Quidditch : Attachés en chignon), au yeux verts-gris, 1 m 72, 6ème (classe des maraudeurs)

-Constence Grissom : Surnom "Constence l'ambulance", et "Const. " ; "Amie" de Lena, Poufsouffle, Insupportable mais gentille, jouflue,Cheveux bruns mi-courts, au yeux bleu ciel, 1 m 65, 5 ème

-Sally Grissom (personnage à venir plus tard): Ex de Sirius,poufsouffle, soeur de Constence, préfète, cheveux bruns, longs (épaules, plus ou moins), yeux bruns-verts clair, 1m70, 6 ème

-Angie Brown (portrait d'une de mes mailleurs amies ! (Riri)): Amie de Lena, Sadique, ne supporte pas les garçons de sa classe, digne et heureuse d'être Seprentard(e); serpentard (évidemment), égoïste, Cheveux noirs, yeux verts emeraude (là je lui fais plaisir !), 1m 67, 5 ème

**PERSONNAGE A VENIR** (Je rappele que ceci est un BONUS !)

-Steve Wilder (inspiré du mec que j'admire le plus. ( De Vieille-peau à Légume: Je laisse tomber le Vioc, Je me jete sur le mono que tu connaîs pas mais qui est beau comme un jeune dieu aussi !)): nouveau batteur de gryffondor, très gentille, marrant, père moldu, mère sorcière, beau (mouais bon...), cheveux bruns (avec gel !) courts, yeux bruns noisette (musclé mais pas trop ! LOVE !), 1m74, 7ème (pour l'année suivante ! donc, tout le monde vieilli d'un coup !)

-Elisabeth Clavell : Sale peste qui drague TOUT qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un homme. Serpentard et provocatrice (vous le verez dans le chapitre suivant...), préfère mettre des décolletés jusqu'au nombrils qu'un manteau pour les "beaux yeux" de ses profs (et Slug ne se gêne pas..lol). Cheveux noirs avec mèches vertes, mi-longs (elle les utilise comme atous...), yeux bleu-verts, 1m72, 7ème


	6. Vive la rentrée! :la fin du monde part I

**L'histoire d'un Maraudeur**

**Auteur :** Eclipse01229

**Source/ disclaimer:** Harry Potter de J K Rowling(comme toujours...) etmon esprit-qui-ne-manque-pas-de-coup-fourrés ! Bon voilà... Poter junior n'est pas. ni lui ni sa bland de glands-que-tout-le-monde-connaît... Il y a les Maraudeurs, la bande Malefoy Senior, et tout les autres qui appartienneent à notre JKR INTERnationnal. Le reste c'est à MOI ! A MOI ! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA !°,°

**Se que vous trouverez dans cette fic:** des moments Yaoi, présence des machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, et des commentaires insessssant à vous faire perdre la tête ! (Mais s'il vous plaît ; ne partez pas avant d'avoir mit une REVIEW !)

**Se que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fic:** des armes à feu, des andouilles (euh...peut-être en faite...), des viols, de la pédophilie (ils sont tousplusu moinsadultes et ils sont consentant !), des petite oies blanches (si un(e) ! (oups j'en ai dit trop !)), euh...du sang (peut-être),...pas de truc gors,...euh...

**Couples :** Gniahahahahahahaha (c'est sensé être un rire sadique) vous le saurez plus tard ! (c'est pas dur...(euh si... Mother: Euh non ! - K'es tu fous là?)

**Note de l'Auteur :** S'kusez pour le délire du chapitre 5 ° ;°A suivre : Du délire à l'état PUR et... Que l'opération de °_ La ferme tu va griller ta couvertures !°_ COUCHER ! °Eclipse brandi la poile et la folle se taît° HAHA ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de préssion contre elle! Retour a la NARRATION NORMALE !

**Chapitre 6 : Vive la rentrée / la fin du monde partie II**

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul jour avant la départ du Poudlard (Hogwarts !)Express pour le château. Lena avait du mal à dormir. Elle ouvri les fenêtres et s'assit sur le rebord. Elle réflèchissait à sa rentrée et aux amies qu'elle reverrait. Plus de Sean Church...A propos de Sean, qui sera le nouveau Batteur? d'autres question tournaient dans l'esprit de Lena Lors qu'un son de guitare lui parvint à l'oreille. Non pas une mélodie précise, mais juste...une guitare...Une des cordes résonna clairement. Lena laissa reposer sa tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Une voiture démarra et attira l'attention de la jeune gryffondor. La guitare continuait de jouer,elle enchainait accord sur accord. Elle respirait paisiblement. " Le monde des sorciers a son avantage et son désavantage. Il n'ont ni voitures, ni pollutions, mais il ne connaîssent pas les guitares sèches ni les élèctriques, et ils y perdent. Mon meilleur ami moldu jouait de la guitare...Enfin." pensa-t elle. Elle ne fit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un chat noir traverser la rue. "Tiens un chat noir... on dit qu'ils sont maudits et que les sorcières en ont toutes un...Hmm ! Les sorcier ont choisis de vivre avec les créatures magique, pas les moldus ! Mais, quelque part, les moldus sont plus courageux que les sorcier... Ils n'ont pas de baguettes!" La guitare recomença à jouer. Elle resta là pendant une bonne demi-heur avant d'aller se coucher la tête pleine de notes.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Ahhh ! la voie 9 3/4 ! L'odeur de vapeur et la satisfaction de quitter les parents pendant dix petit mois ! (avec les vacances ça fait neuf-huits?...) Mais cette fois-ci, il allait devoir présenter son frère à tout le monde. Heureusement que James et Lily l'avaient déjà vu.

-Sirius?

Le sus-nommé ce retourna

-C'est ton frère?

Encore la même phrase. On le lui avait avait demandé une bonne vingtaine de fois maintenant...

Il choisi un vagon et installa ses affaires. Il prit la valise de Regulus et là déposa près de la sienne.

-Voilà ! Tu repère James et Lily, moi, Je te présenterai tout le monde !

L'attente ne fû pas longue. Remus était près du quaie, et Sirius le repéra tout de suite. Il l'appella et lui demanda si il devait aller dans le wagon des préfets.

-Oui ! C'est le début de l'année ! Je sais que ta mémoire est courte mais pas à ce point là ! C'était la même chose l'année dernière Patmol !

Quelque chose remua le rideau près de Sirius.

-Je te présente Regulus, mon frère !

Remus regarda l'ombre avec étonnement. Le septième année porta la demi-portion à la fenêtre.

-Reg ! Je te présente Remus Lupin ! L'un de mes meilleurs amis !

-Bonjour Remus !

La ressemblance entre les frères était frappante. Regulus avait coupé ses cheveux mais ils avaient poussé depuis. Il était propre et habillé comme un sou neuf ! (une mornille neuve !)

-Enchanté !

Sirius lacha son frère il lui dit de dire "Salut !" parce que ça faisait "mieux". Le jeune acquiesca et ce tourna vers Remus. Il lui fît un signe de tête et s'assit.

-Salut vieux ! A temps tôt !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lena venait de passer par le portail. Elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée du train quant une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Salut Huxley !

-Angie !

Angie Brown. La serpentard qui était son amie depuis la première. Elle prenait toutjours le train avec elle depuis le jours où elle se sont rencontrée dedans.

-Comme ça va?

-Bien ! Et toi?

-C'est cool ! un peu froid mais bon...Je suis venue avec mon père ! Lena, je te présente mon père ! Papa, ma meilleure amie de gryffondor.

Angie était la seule à serpentard qui supportait qu'elle est des parents moldus. Les parents Brown n'étaient pas rancunier ou autre chose. Ils acceptaient tout le monde du moment que leur fille soit heureuse. Et Angie venait de s'élever au rang de "meilleur amie officielle" pour Lena qui serra la main puissante de M. Brown. Angie et Lena se dirigèrent vers le wagon libre qu'elles prenaient d'abitude. Des minutes passèrent après que Les Brown ne se soient dit " Au revoir". Elles parlèrent de leurs vacances quand...

-Salut les filles ! On peut venir?

-Constence ! Sally !

"Chouette !" ironisèrent Lena et Angie en même temps dans leurs tête.

-Comme va? Oui venez ! c'est libre !

-Ca va ! Ma soeur et moi on se demandait où on allait se mettre !

-Merci c'est gentille de demander de nos nouvelles !

-Mais oui, mais oui ! comment allez-vous?

-Bien...

-Ah... Et toi Lena?

-Ca va...

Toutes deux avaient pris l'abitude de ne rien dire de plus à Constence. Ou parce qu'elle coupait la parole, ou parce qu'elle n'écoutait plus. Un régiment d'anges passa et Angie se tourna vers Sally.

-Alors ca va mieux? Tu t'es remise de ta rapture avec John Ashman?

Le point fort ET faible de Sally était ses amoureux. Une semaine avant la fin de l'année Sally était sortie avec un serpentard pariculièrement... attirant. Si Angie, qui était toujours au courent de tout, n'avait "pas" de sentiments direct, tel que l'amour, Lena aurait jurer voir une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux le jours ou Constence leur annonça la nouvelle.

-Oh...oui .. bien sûre ! J'ai rencontrée un garçon en vacance, il était bien et sympas et -

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Si je n'avais pas été là tu ne serais pas resté avec lui pour le draguer !

Un silence se réinstalla et Sally repris

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais SORTIE avec lui !

-Quoi?

-Oui! le coup du "Oh non ! j'ai fais tomber ma glace je vais en cherhcer une autre ! Sally reste ici ! Regarde il y a un siège là !"

-Mais !

-Oh si ! Le mec était embarrassé comme tout ! Il attendais sa petite amie et en plus -

-Ce n'est pas vrai

-EN PLUS... C'était un moldu!

Plus personne ne dis plus rien. Lena se dis que Constence ne faisait que parler et que Sally en avait marre... Elle n'était presque jamais ensemble. Seulement pendant que les maisons pouvait être réunis, comme pendant les trajets en train, les fêtes et autres.

-Et toi Lena? Ca va? Avec Sean qui est parti et Sirius qui -

-Qui?

-Ah d'accord ! Haha ! C'est ca que j'aime bien chez toi ! Ton côté serpentard et -

-SERPENTARD? Lena! tu rêves ma pauvre !

-Const ! Tu parles tout le temps ! tu coupe la parole sans arrêt et tu -

-Ah tu trouve ici? Ma mère me le dis souvent et...

Toutes la regardèrent constèrnées.

-Oh ! Pardon...Je ne le ferai plus...

-Merci !

oOoOoOoOoOo

-James !

-Salut Regulus ! Sirius !

-Jamy !

-Regardez qui j'ai trouvé dans le couloir !

-...Peter...

-Bonjour Sirius...

-Regulus je te présente le dernier des maraudeurs... Euh...que tu n'as pas encore vu !

Sirius failli s'arrêter sur "le dernier des maraudeurs" mais il trouva bon de continuer pour ne vexer personne

-Peter ! Je te présente mon frère ! Regulus !

Peter couina

-C'est toi le frère de Sirius?

-Ouais comme tu le vois mon vieux !

-Sirius...Ce n'est pas nécessaire de lui apprendre TON langage...

-Mon siiiiiiiiiiiii !

-euh non... Si il deviens comme toi, il va picoler un max, ce taper toute les filles qu'il peut et -

Sirius prit James par le bras et se tourna vers lui.

-S'il te plaît ne balance pas mon mauvais côté à mon frère, Je suis son idole si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il dessina une maison dans le vide et James acquiesca.

-Pas de problème... Vieux !

-Je suis plus jeune que toi !

Plus tard Remus et Lily revinrent et ils parlèrent de diverse chose.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Sirius ce leva

-Bon les gars je vais me changer ! Reg, je reviens et après, je te montre !

-D'ac !

Il sorti et se dirigea vers la fin du wagon. Il s'approcha des portes qui étaient toute occuppées. Il dépliait sa robe lors qu'une porte s'ouvrie.

-Hey! Salut!

Lena Huxley Sortie et sursauta

- Ah ! Salut...

-Comment ca va? "Quelle belle rencontre !"

-Euh...bien ! "Et voilà... fallais que ca tombe sur moi ..."

Lena s'avança mais Sirius lui barra la route

-Euh.. J'aimerais passer...

-Non ! J'ai des trucs à faire... Et je dois te demander quelque chose..

Il avança et elle reculait. Patmol passa sa main à côté de Lena et vint rencontrer la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et obligea Lena à entrer.

-J'ai bien reçu ta lettre...

-Ah oui? Moi j'ai eu ton suçon pendant deux semaines !

-Comment tu savais que c'était moi ?

-Il n'y as que toi pour faire des trucs comme ça... Et te prendre un coussin et puis une chaise !

Elle le toisa et fit mine de partir. Il la tira vers elle l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Il la plaqua contre le mur et disposa ses mains contre le mur pour ne pas qu'elle se décolle de là. "Bon puis qu'il n'y a que ce moyen.." le jeune gryffondor passa ses bras par dessus la tête de Sirius et l'embrassa. "Je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas ! " Ils se tournèrent et Sirius se trouva dos au mur.

-Je t'ai manquer alors?

-Non! pas le moins du monde !

-Ah oui? Dommage pour toi !

-Que dois-je comprendre?

Elle déboutonna la chemise de Sirius qui souri et ferma les yeux. Elle passa une main sur la poitrine de Patfoot et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

-Parce que si je ne t'ai pas manqué je vais devoir te rendre jalouse et tu vas comprendre que tu ne sais plus vivre sans moi !

-Ah oui?

Lena embrassa le cou de Sirius qui se laissa faire et attendi. Mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit la porte entre-ouverte, le rire étouffé de Lena parvint jusqu'a ses oreilles.

-Oh la Salooope ! murmura-t il. Si elle veut le guerre, elle va l'avoir !

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Le trajet jusqu'a Poudlard fut rempli de rire et d'impatiente excitation. La chansson du choixpeau rajouta une couche de bonheure sur toute la salle et les premières firent leur entrée. Le nom de "Black" attirèrent plusieurs attentions. La plus part de filles se tournèrent vers le petit qui venait de s'assoir sur le tabourait. Puis quelques visages (en fait presque tous) regardèrent Sirius qui avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur son frère. Allait-il être a gryffondor? A Serpentard? Que ce passerait-il avec l'une ou l'autre maison? le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et son visage se durci. Autant pour l'attention que lui portait la grande salle que pour son frère qui le regardait.

-Hmmm... Le choix est rude... J'ai eu ton frère mais ce n'était pas si dure ! Alors... du courage...de la malice... de la duretée...Hmmm une crainte? Tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard? ni à gryffondor... Pourtant.. Je pense que la maison que j'ai choisi devrais te convenir...SERPENTARD !

Un silence s'éleva dans la salle. plus personne ne bougeait.

Les Serdaigle ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'un était à gryffondor et l'autre à serpentard. Il se renssemblait et pourtant ils étaient dans des maisons différentes.

Les poufsouffles ne comprennait pas pourquoi un "petit" Black était à Poudlard après son frère puisque que (tout le monde le sais grâce aux serpentard) les Black était une famille détachée.

Les serpentard regardaient Regulus d'un air mauvais. Bellatrix et Narcissa Lestrange dévisageaient leur cousin inconnu. L'une avec haine l'autre avec compassion. Snape, Malefoy, Mc Nair, Ashman et les autres le détèstaient déjà sans qu'il est eu le temps de s'assoir sous le choixpeau. Au moment précis ou le nom de "REGULUS BLACK" fût prononcé.

Les gryffondor eux avaient de la peine pour l'un et pour l'autre. Aller en enfer, ou être bânit comme Sirius (et oui, tout le monde le sais ! grâce à qui? Non pas Constence ! (Pour une fois..)). Dilemme corneilliens. Sirius, lui, baissa les yeux et regarda le bois vernis où devait apparaître les mets d'ici une demi-heure. Il était deçu et heureux en même temps. Déçu de perdre son frère dans les tourbillons des maisons, de savoir que son frère pourrait mal-touner avec ses cousines qui rodaient comme des vautours. Heureux de savoir que la famille ne l'abandonnerait pas comme ils avaient avec lui...

Regulus ne savait pas quoi faire. il n'y avait pas de bruits d'acclamations, ni de désolation, ni rien. Juste un silence de mort. Son frère allait se faire disputer par sa mère et il ne se ferait probablement pas d'amis. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui ne le regardait plus. Il avait l'air d'être...dégoutté? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait rêver. il s'était endormi dans le train ! Professeur Mc Gonagall applaudi suivi des "clapements" maussades des élèves. Des larmes venait au visage de Regulus, mais il les ravala. c'était Sirius qui le lui avait appris...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Potter garda dans son équipe ses poursuiveurs et son dernier batteurs. Son gardien, qui était parti aussi, fût remplacer par un cinquième année particulièrement dué pour arrêter les tire droit, qui, la plus part du temps, le sont. Le batteur qui remplaça Sean était aussi bon. Il avait une taille plus imposante mais était tout aussi rapide que Sean. il frappait les cognards avec plus de hargne et visait le plus d'ennemis possibles pour rapport à son prédécesseur. Potter eu une hésitation. Steve Wilder était dans sa classe et avait raté de peu le test trois au-paravant contre Sean, justement. Mais son hésitation ne fût pas longue. Melissa Uris, la troisième attrapeuse ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Halloween approchait à grand pas. La soirée des six-sept aussi. Le soir d'Halloween, les jeunes filles venaient habillées en robe de soirée et n'étaient pas obligées d'avoir un petit ami. Comme chaque années les six-septs ne se tenait plus. Les filles qui étaient déjà aller, tel que Sally, Bénédicte, Lily et autres, ne pouvaient se tenir. Les sixièmes, elles, ne savaiant se qui allait se passer. Les garçons eux, ne trouvent pas ça si... incroyable... Ils trouvent ça ennyant si ils n'ont pas de petites amies ou s'il n'ont pas leur verre de punch, de wisky-pure-feu (FIREWISKYYYYYY !), ou encore de jus de citrouilles à la main. Ce qui était évidant.

L'heure précédent la soirée fût libérée par les professeurs et les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Lena avait une robe en buste (qui tient sans bretelles) bleu marine justaucorps avec des paillettes, qui flottait au niveau des genoux, qui tombait jusqu'au sol ( je sais pas si vous voyez..?) et des gands blancs. Elle ne se tenait plus. Elle descendi et attendi devant l'escalier pour attendre ses amies. Angie arriva après dix minutes et les soeurs après vingt. plusieur regards s'étaient tourné sur leur passage. Des serpentard avaient lançé des "Salut poupées ! Vous êtes libre ? " A Angie et Lena, mais celles si souriaient et répondaient quelque chose du genre "Oui mais on se reverra surement plus tard ! On nous attend !" histoire de semer le doute dans leurs esprits. Angie avait une robe noir qui touchait le sol, avec des coutures rouges qui partaient du bassin jusqu'en bas, une sorte de cordage, rouge lui aussi, sur le torse, un collier relié à la robe par un tissu semblable à celui des bas, et ne portait pas de manche (comme Lena). Sally avait une robe noire aussi, avec un arbre dessiné et orné de strass (paillette mais en bouton...enfin...) sur le côté, le col finissant sur la poitrine, ses manches finissaient sur le dos de ses mains, sa robe avait une "fausse-couture" sur le côté gauche qui s'ouvrait au niveau de sa cuisse, laissant entre-voir sa peau blanche. Constence, elle... avait... Un robe simple, bleu ciel, avec manche courte, qui finissait au tibia, au pareo mauve était attaché des travers (exprêt !). Elle ressemblait à une gitane entre des princesse. Elles préfèrent se séparer pendant une heure le temps de faire des repérages. Lena eu le temps de se faire abordées trois fois avant d'arriver au bar. Deux serpentards et un poufsouffle. Tout pour plaire ! Elle prit un verre de jus citrouille et se promena dans la salle. Elle croisa Angie qui éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers Lena qui lui rendi son rire. Elles trouvaient ça drôle de voir comment des garçons pouvaient tenter leurs chance. Angie avait rencontré John Ashman qui l'avait regardée d'un air intérressé. Et Lena n'avait rien vu d'intérressant appart des poufsouffle et des serdaigle. quelque serpentard pas mal mais trop prétencieux. Elles se séparèrent chacune de leur côtées et Lena retourna au bar pour prendre un autre verre lorsqu'elle attendi des sifflements. Elle se tourna et vit Elisabeth Clavell. La pire fille qu'elle ait jamais vu. Si il y avait un seul serpentard qui n'avait pas eu Elisabeth dans son lit, c'était soit qu'il était trop petit, soit qu'il venait de revenir de mars la semaine dernière. Ou qu'il était vraiment... pas son gout... (comme Sev...). Lena la regarda. Elle avait un impère noir, fermé par un seul bouton, et une robe noire transparente qui finissait mi-cuisse. Elle se dendinnait au milieude la piste de danse et elle secouait ses cheveux noirs. "Une vélane en chaleure !" pensa Lena avant de se retourner. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche vers le barman (un elfe de maison entre autre...) des cris féminins vinrent couvrir ses paroles informulées. Elle se tourna encore, frustrée et vit Sirius danser de façon de plus provoquante avec la pimbèche de Lisa. (Elisabeth...) Sirius avait enlevé sa veste de smoking, et avait béboutonné sa chemise. (pas de cravatte ni de noeuds papillon ! C'est Sirius voyons !) Elisabeth se trémoussa devant lui et se mit à répondre à sa provocation dansante. Lena venait de se rendre de quelque chose... Sirius avait mit ses menaces à exécution...

Le gryffondor se tourna vers Lena, et il sourit il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et leva un sourcil. Il attrapa Lisa par le bras et la ramenna vers lui. Le coeur de Lena battait la chamade. Allait-il l'embrasser pour la faire jalouser? Allait-il être asser fou pour ça? Il la fit tourner. Lena écouta de quelle chanson il sagissait. c'était un "tango sorcier". A peine différent d' un tango moldu. (différence: joué par des musiciens sorciers !) Lena avala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Il faisait chaud tout à coup ! "Je ne vais pas donner raison à ce chien galeux ! Je ne suis pas si bête !" Sirius regarda à nouveau dans sa direction. Lena le foudroya du regard et ce tourna vers le pauvre elfe qui servait de barman.

- Un Firewisky !

Abouya-t elle. L'elfe déconcerté n'osa pas contrarier la jeune fille brûlante de colère et lui versa un verre de wisky-pure-feu. Elle resta là à boire wisky sur jus de citrouille, sur wisky sur jus, sur wisky pendant un bon quart d'heure quant une voix vint lui parler.

-Salut ! T'es une des poursuiveuse si je ne me trompe pas?

-Non... Tu te trompe pas... euh... Et toi?

Lena ne voyais plus très clair mais était toujours lucide... Enfin...

-Je suis le nouveau Batteur !

-Ah oui? t'es pas mal ! je t'ai vu t'entraîner pour les sécel...télèc... Oh ! Les Sélection !

Steve éclata de rire.

-Quoi?

-Rien... Je riait parce que tu n'as pas l'air vraiment sûre de toi !

Il n'avait pas dit "souale " il avait dit " pas sûr de toi " ! Lena respira un grand coup et rit aussi. Elle voyait peu à peu comment on jouait au tennis. Sirius avait le service et Lena devait...

-Tu es très jolie tu sais?

...faire un revers et renvoyer la balle dans un endroit inaccessible pour lui.

-Merci ! T'es tout seul?

-Oui... Et toi?

-Comme tu peux le voir

Lena sourit du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour paraître charmante, physiquement.

-Je t'offres un verre?

BINGO ! Elle venait de voir la balle et avait calculé sa trajectoire de retour

-Volontier ! "Bon ! restons avec les idées claires !" Un verre d'ea euh..de jus de citrouilles ! J'ai suffisemment bu comme ça ! "Oui bon l'eau... c'est un peu trop !"

Steve rit encore. Son visage joyeux réchauffa le coeur de Lena. Il était pas mal, il avait des cheveux bruns en piques variées des yeux aussi intence que ceux de Lena et ressemblait à... un protecteur, un garde du corps...craquant. Ils parlèrent l'un et l'autre, Elle apprit qu'il était né de père moldu et de mère sorcière, qu'il avait une petite soeur moldue de sept ans et qu'il habitait Oxford. Lena lui dit qu'elle était née de parents moldue et qu'elle vivait à Londre de l'autre côté par-rapport à la gare et qu'elle était fille unique. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Lorsque Sirius s'approcha d'eux.

-Un verre de punch...

Lena lui tourna la dos et sourit à Steve. Il avait un peu bu et il la regarda comme un chat veut une souris (là... c'est plutôt le contraire...) Ils se rapprochèrent et Elle l'embrassa sous les yeux de son Ex. Voilà ! La balle était sur la ligne en coup droit et Sirius n'avait pas pu l'attraper. L'elfe tendu le verre à Sirius qui le prit et regarda le couple avec...dégout? Rage? Envi? Il bu son verre d'un coup et parti. Lena avait gagné et il ne l'admettait pas. Ca faisait trois fois maitenant et il ne voulait plus s'humilier encore. A force de vouloir jouer avec le feu, on se brûle ! (dictons moldu )

Une semaine était passé et Lena et Steve ne s'était plus quitter. Sirius entra dans le dortoir. l'heure du couvre-feu approchait et il faisait les cents devant ses amis exténiés

-Arrêtes ! tu me fatigues à marcher de longs en large comme un chien perdu !

La feinte de James resta inapperçue car Remus dormait littéralement sur son lit, tête appuié contre le barreau du baldaquin et Peter n'avait pas compris toute suite. alors il n'avait pas rit pour ne pas montrer son manque de tact. Quand à Sirius, il pestait tout seul et réfléchissait à un plan. Il ne pouvait pas embrasser une fille ou autre pour remettre Lena dans le hors-jeu, sinon, avec la chance qu'il avait, il finirait par s'attacher à la fille ou il aurait les foudres de Lena sur lui et là, tout serait fini pour toujours ! Alors? Laisser tomber? JAMAIS ! Pour perdre son honneur? Non!

-James!

-Hmmm?

-Aides-moi bon sang !

-Mais Quoi? J'uis crevé ! La pleine lune c'est dans deux semaines !

-Gromlnm...Pleine lune? Grmlknnjjj

-C'est ça ! Rendors-toi Moony...

-Alors?

-Alors quoi? t'as perdu, t'as perdu! Attends qu'ils se quittent et tu verras !

-MAIS ! EL -

-BlegOH! lfagLA FERME !

-Désolé Moony... Je disais : Elle préfèrrais vivre avec V...Le mage noir, plutôt que de me laissé l'approcher ! Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a quitté mon vieux !

-Mouais... On verra (la porte s'ouvre et James retient un baillement) tout demain!

Une silhouette passe de James qui ne la distingue pas sans ses lunettes mais se rend compte de qui il sagit après un:

-TOI !

Sirius se jete sur lui et le plaque au mur. James saisi (BOUH !) ses lunettes et les met sur son nez.

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE?

-C'est enc -

James secoue Remus qui ne finit pas sa phrase et ouvrit les yeux.

-SIRIUS ! LAISSE-LE !

Steve repousse son agresseur d'un coup de bras et Sirius arme son poing de fer que James connaîssait très bien pour l'avoir vu s'écraser sur Severus qui avait insulter les Black. Severus était sorti de Ste Mangouste après une semaine.

-SIRIUS NON !

Ils se jetèrent sur lui l'empêchant d'assèner son coup DESTROY.

-Laisse-le moi James!

-Non ! Arrêtes! Steve casses-toi !VITE !

Steve obéit et parti. Sirius se dégagea mais ne courra pas après sa victime

-Si je te revois! Je ne te raterais pas !

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Le lendemain, il se dirigea vers Lena et Steve qui déjeunaient ensemble. Il marcha directment vers Steve, ignorant les regards noirs de Lena. Il s'excusa de l'évènements nocturne et fit demi-tour, retournant à sa place avec les autres.

-Alors? Contents?

-C'est bien Patmol...

-Tu sais que t'as failli lui enfocer la tête dans le mur?

-Ouais ! J'allais le faire !

-C'était pire que snivellus !

Sirius ne répondit pas. il était perdu dans ses pensés. Pourquoi avait-il agit de cette façon? Il n'était pas si...Jaloux ? Il se tourna vers la table des serpentard. Il trouva Regulus entre deux racailles qui étaient rejetés aussi. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux là-bas. Il se dit qu'il devait avoir une bonne image pour son frère. Un hibou arriva et déposa une lettre rouge devant lui

-Chouette les gars !

Les maraudeurs et les filles présentes se tournèrent vers lui

-Une beuglante venant de la mère Black !

-Euh... Sirius ... Tu parles de tu mère... !

-Et Alors?

Il prit la lettre et la gissa dans sa poche. Tous savaient qu'il devrait l'ouvrir d'ici une heure sinon elle exploserait et elle hurlerait encore plus fort la lettre. Il fini son déjeuner, se leva, lança un regard un petit couple, un regard à son frère, puis reporta son attentions sur ses amis.

-Ne me suivez pas... Je vais dans le dortoir pour "lire" (écouter plus tôt...)la lettre et...Je reviens...

Et il parti. Quelle rentrée je vous jure !

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Sortie à Pré-au-lard !_

_Pour les sorties écrivez votres nom, prénoms, les élèves en-dessous de la cinquième, sorties organisées dans deux semaines._

_dircteur: A. Dumbledor_

_sous-directirice : M. Mc Gonagall_

-Eh les gars ! On va à Pré-au-lard?

-Mouais ! Ca peut être cool !

Sirius avait reprit du poil de la bête. Il était joyeux et voulait s'éclater un maximum pour sa dernière année. Il regarda la liste. Lily et ses amies ne viendraient pas, elles avaient des "choses à faire " et les maraudeurs seraient seuls.

_-Wiliam Talbott, __John Ashman, _(illisible(j'ai oublié °°))_Mc Nair, __Bellatrix Lestrange, __Narcissa Lestrange, __Lucius Malfoy_

-Tiens Snivellus viens aussi !

-...Chouette... Elisabeth Clavelle vient aussi..._ Benedicte Harris, Constence Grissom, Angie Brown _"Tiens...Ca me rappelle quel - (TILT !) "_ Lena huxley, Steve Wilder_...

Sirius arrêta sa lecture.

-Et ben ! Ca promet d'être marrant !

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lena et Steve marchaient derrière Const et An. Steve dit à Lena qu'il allait acheter des objet dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. Lena rejoint les deux autres.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Bah... Ca va?

-Oui ! un peu froid mais normal pour un mois de novembre !

-haha !

Des cris se firent attendre derrière elles. Un homme qu'elle avaient croisé quelque minutes aupart avant courait vers elles et les dépassa dans un tourbouillons de neiges.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?

-Oh non !

-Quoi? Je crois que -

Il eu un éclaire bleu et Angie tomba par terre

-Angie !

-N'ayez craintes pour elle, elle est évanouie... Ayez peur pour vous !

Lena et Constence se tournèrent. Un homme habillé de noir leur souriait. On ne distinguait pas son visage. Juste le bas. Un mangemort

-Aaaaaaah !

Constence hurla et l'homme leva sa baguette. Constence tomba au sol auprès d'Angie.

-Et maintenant toi !

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lena ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Elle était dans un endroit sombre, mais éclairé par des torches. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait des élèves un peu partout. Une trentaine dans l'ombre et une dixaine dans la "lumière". Elle vit Angie qui avait le dos au mur et regardait l'endroit le plus sombre de la pièce.

-Où sommes nous?

-Dans la cave des trois balais ...

-Quoi?

Lena se redressa et vit Constence encore endormie sur le sol humide.

-Comment tu le sais?

-J'ai entendu les serpentard parler des mangmorts l'année dernière. Je n'y ait pas prété attention mais après la soirée d'Halloween...Ils ont denouveau parler d'une opération. Je crois que le maître des ténèbres veut nous avoir comme petits soldats...

-Quoi?

Angie ne dit plus rien quelque chose dans l'ombre venait de bouger. Lena regarda et vi des silhouettes noires. Une dixaines... Dans le coin le plus rapproché d'eux, les serpentard étaient assis et regardait les quelques personnes éveillées. Elle regarda partout. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Steve ! Il était de l'autre côté et il vit Lena. Il se dirigea vers elle et la jeune fille eu un hoquet de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

-Je me suis battu, mais je suis là quand même...

Il saignait du bras et il avait la cheville cassée.

Il s'assit et ils parlèrent de se qu'ils s'étaient passé. Angie ne disait plus rien. La trappe de la cave s'ouvrit.

-Ern...Il n'y a plus personne dehors ! Ils sont tous là !

-Bien... Alors...

Un homme s'avança de l'obscurité et se plaça devant les autres.

-Que la fête commence !

Les deux dernière lampes s'allumèrent et les mangemorts furent éclairés. Les élèves étaient pétrifier. la plus part tremblaient, les autres restaient calmes comme Angie, ou d'autres encore dormaient...

-Hm...

L'homme dos au mur sourit et se tourna vers les autres.

-Ern ! je te signal que c'est moi qui donne les ordres !

-Bien sûr...

Le dénommé "Ern" recula de plusieur pas et retourna à l'auteur de ses confrère.

-Glanbour, Smith et Ashman ! A vous l'honneur !

-Mais...

-Quoi?

-Rien...

-En suite, Mc Nair, Lestrange, Walt, et Keitel

-...

-Et pour finir Ern, Colfer, et Moi...

Les noms qu'il venait de citer n'était inconnu de personne. Minos Glanbour, Vallerius Smith, Oein (prononcé " Owen") Ashman ; père de John, Geoffrey Mc Nair ; père de l'autre, Jerry Lestrange ; Père de Bella et Cissy, Cormac Walt , Spencer Keitel, Alisdair Colfer (Oncle de Severus ; le mari de sa tante...(héhé)). Et le dernier restait inconnu.

-Mais ! Je croyais qu'on attendait l'autorisation du maître !

-C'est ce que je fais ! Je donne juste une liste de...comment dire...pour que l'on sache quelle seront les prémiers et les derniers à... se faire les sales gamines !

L'homme éclata d'un rire qui glaça le sang de Lena. Les filles de toutes la pièces venaient de comprendre l'hallusions du mangemort.

-Mais...

-Ca te cose un problème?

Aboya l'homme qui avait arrêté de rire brusquement.

-Non ! Laisse tomber Black !

**A suivre...**


	7. C'est impossible:la fin du monde part II

**L'histoire d'un Maraudeur**

**Auteur :** Eclipse01229

**Source/ disclaimer:** Harry Potter de J K Rowling(comme toujours...) etmon esprit-qui-ne-manque-pas-de-coup-fourrés ! Bon voilà... Poter junior n'est pas. ni lui ni sa bland de glands-que-tout-le-monde-connaît... Il y a les Maraudeurs, la bande Malefoy Senior, et tout les autres qui appartienneent à notre JKR INTERnationnal. Le reste c'est à MOI ! A MOI ! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA !°,°

**Se que vous trouverez dans cette fic:** des moments Yaoi, des sous entendu de... comment dire... si je dis "sucette" ...? et de vio...Des sous entendu bien sur (enfin dans ce chapitre...)...présence des machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, et des commentaires insessssant à vous faire perdre la tête ! (Mais s'il vous plaît ; ne partez pas avant d'avoir mit une REVIEW !)

**Se que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fic:** des armes à feu, des andouilles (euh...peut-être en faite...), de la pédophilie (enfin...si...dans ce chapitre... non enfait, ils sont tous ou presque majeur chez les sorcier...16-17 ans !), des petite oies blanches (si un(e) ! (oups j'en ai dit trop !)), euh...du sang (peut-être),...pas de truc gors,...euh...

**Couples :** Gniahahahahahahaha (c'est sensé être un rire sadique) vous le saurez plus tard ! (c'est pas dur...(euh si... Mother: Euh non ! - K'es tu fous là?)

**Note de l'Auteur :** Brrrrrrrrrrrr ! C'est grraave maintenant... Je deviendrrrrais sinique ? Noooooooooooon !

**Chapitre 7 : C'est impossible... / La fin du monde partie I**

-Non ! Laisse tomber Black !

-Black?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Lena et les autres regardèrent aussi. Sirius soutenait le regard de l'inconnu.

-Ca te cause un problème p'tit?

Sirius se leva et foudroya le mangemort.

-Oui ça me cose un problème !

-Ah oui? Et le quel ?

- Tu es mon père !

Un silence s'installa aussi bien pour les serviteurs que pour les élèves présents. (Je trouve que cette phrase ("Tu es mon père" et nah ! viens que je t'en colle une !) fait "bateau" mais bon...)L'homme avait perdu son sourire gonguenard et plongeait son regard diabolique dans celui de son fils.

-...Toi...

La colère était perseptible dans la voix du gryffondor.

-Si tu es mon fils c'est toi qui m'a fait çà !

Il enleva sa cagoule et montra une cicatrice légère, mais visible, allant du coin extérieur de l'oeil droit jusqu'à sa clavicule. Plusieur Serpentard qui ne craignaient pas les mangemorts eurent des exclamation de compassion (KOI?). Le père Black resemblait fortement à son fils. Ses cheveux noirs jets étaient plus courts que ceux de son fils mais plus longs que ces confrères (de ce que l'on voyait sous la cagoule...(nonmais sérieusement ! c'est koi ce texte ?)), ses yeux étaient aussi profond et captivant mais ils reflétaient une lueur... diabolique? de folie? On savait d'où venait la beauté de Sirius. Ses traits étaient finement déssinés, la cicatrice ne changeait pas grand chose. Elle était là, c'est tout. Il n'était pas moins beau pour autant. A travers cette balafre on voyait une souffrance et une haine, la souffrance infligé par Sirius le jour de l'acte, et de la haine venant du père depuis toujours.

Le mangemort éclata à nouveau de rire et lui tourna le dos.

-Pauvre gosse, je vais te plaindre !

-Moi je n'en veux pas et mon frère non-plus !

L'homme s'arrêta une fois de plus de rire. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait dit " frère".

-Et oui mon vieux ! Regulus est ton deuxième fils ! ...Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

-Répètes? Misérable vermine?

Sirius se jeta sur son "père" et le projeta à terre. L'homme se releva plus vite que son fils et sorti sa baguette.

-ENDOLORIS !

Le cris du père et celui du jeune gryffondor résonnèrent dans la cave. Le mangemort leva le sort.

-N'Essaie même plus de T'APPROCHER DE moi espèce de TRAÎTRE A TON SANG ET A TA FAMILLE !

Il se mit à battre la silhouette recroquevillé sur le sol, lui lançant des coups de pied et des sorts _d'endoloris_. Les serpentard avaient du mal à retenir leur sourire et Lena ne voyait plus rien que la scène. Steve la serra contre lui et elle senti une larme couler le long de sa joue. Sirius avait du mal à respirer et James le tira du mieux qu'il pu vers sa place où il s'évanoui sous la douleur.

-Glanbour ! Tu peux y aller. J'en prends la responsabilité !

Glanbour laissa échappa un rire cassant et s'approcha d'un groupe de poufsouffle. Les filles tremblaient de tout leurs membres et ne cessaient de glapir. Il choisi une fille blonde particuliairement maigre et l'emmena de force par la trappe. On entendit plus rien, puis des bruits de pas résonnèrent au-dessus. Les pleures de la fille résonnaient. L'homme dit quelque chose, la fille pleura de plus belle mais ses mugissement furent étouffés par quelque chose, un son semblable à celui d'un rire de satisfaction vint couvrire le tout quelques instants plus tard...( S'est koi ce Bord( hemhem) ici? je rêve ou j'écris de plus en plus mal? Ca doit être la fatigue...) Les minutes qui suivirent furent silencieuse. Le second mangemort choisi sa victime et le supplice continua. Certains durèrent plus que d'autre, comme celui de Ashman ou Mc Nair, car les filles ne voyaient aucun incovegnant à ce que le père d'un beau garçon ne les touches pas. Dans ces cas là, on entendait ni plainte, ni pleurent... Lorsque ce fût au tour de Black senior de passer (c'est tout juste si on voyait pas les filles se battrent !.. non?) Aucune ne tremblaient, elle le regardaient toutes avec intérets. Il passa devant toutes la rangée gauche et arriva devant Lena qui le foudroyait du regard. Il s'arrêta et souri.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi?

-Un chien regarde bien un évèque !

Un éclair de haine traversa les yeux du mangemort.

-Une expression moldu? Tu te défends avec ça? Ca n'explique pas pourquoi... Toutes les filles ici présentes veulent que je les ( SENSURE !) saute ! (Merde... Placé au mauvais moment...) Et toi... Tu ne veux pas.. Debout !

Steve se leva et lui dit qu'il ne la toucherait pas. L'homme ne le regarda même pas, et lui lança un endoloris sous les yeux de Lena qui recommença à trembler de rage.

-ARRETEZ !

Il leva le sort

-Tiens ! Mais c'est que tu es gonflée ! Et j'adore ça...

Il s'agenouilla lui pinça le menton et approcha ses lèvres de ses siennes. Lena ne bougeait pas. Coincée par la peur, la colère et la tristesse.(Y'a un truc que j'ai pas très bien compris là...)

-Ne la touche pas !

Le mangemort soupira

-Encore toi?

Il se redressa, sorti sa baguette, mais Lena se leva aussi. Elle passa devant Black Senior de quelque pas et regarda Sirius qui résistait, de toutes ses dernières forces, à la douleur. Une larme de rage lui coula une deuxième fois sur la joue et elle regarda Steve étendu sur le sol. Elle fit un pas vers sa place mais le mangemort ce plaça devant elle.

- Aurais-tu...( il pointa son fils) quelque chose à voir avec lui?

Elle se tourna encore vers Sirius qui s'était rassit normalement, la douleur étant légèrement passée. Il secoua la tête, mais Lena dégluti et regarda à nouveau son petit ami sur le sol. Elle reporta en suite son attention sur le mangemort, elle l'esquiva et alla s'enquir de l'état du batteur gryffondor. Elle s'agenouilla et demanda à Angie de s'occuper de lui. Il s'approcha silencieusement et cacha sa main dans les cheveux de Lena.

-Alors? Réponds!

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise?

Lena se retourna et eu un hoquet de surprise. L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre d'elle.

-Je veux que tu viennes...MAINTENANT!

-Lena...

Sirius regardait dans sa direction. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? La voix du jeune homme était remplit de tristesse.

- Tu t'appelles Lena? Très intérressant... Et bien ...Lena, si tu ne viens pas je vais être obligé de te faire venir par la force...

il prit une mèche des cheveux de sa victime et s'approcha de son oreille

-Je vais devoir te priver des deux choses qui te tienne ici...

Il se releva le sourire sur le visage.

-Ne fais pas ça ...

-J'accepte !

Le mangemort ne pu sourire plus. Il marcha jusqu'à la trappe et se retourna vers Lena. Elle le suivit et ils disparurent tout deux dans l'obsurité. Le monde s'éfondra sous le poid de Sirius. Il avait perdu sa dulcinée, sombré dans une dépression profonde, plus ou moins retrouvé le morale, retrouvé son père tant haïe, il était blaissé, ils n'avaient plus de baguette, et, la cerise sur le gâteau, son mangemort de père venait de partir avec sa dulcinée... tout ça en moins de deux mois ! (c'est là que l'auteur ce rend compte qu'elle en a trop fait...) La colère lui donnait une force qu'il ne connaisait pas. La douleur disparu et il se leva pour marcher vers Steve.

-Sirius ! Reviens !

murmurèrent James et Remus à leur ami.Un mangemort lui cria de se rassoir mais il n'écouta personne et alla s'assoir auprès de Steve.

-Salut vieux... C'est Sirius...

-Ah la vache...Comment t'as fais pour résister à ça? oh j'ai mal !

-T'en fais pas... Ca va passer...

-Où...Où est Lena?

-il l'a emmené...

-Quoi?

-Ne bouge pas... Si tu veux l'aider demande à tout le monde de se mettre debout et de s'occuper d'un mangemort. Il faut sortir d'ici !

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-On est plus nombreux !

-Mais ils sont plus puissants !

-Euh.. Toi c'est Angie n'est ce pas?

Angie tourna la tête vers lui

-Pourquoi tu n'as défendu personne?

-Tu te fous de moi? Je suis peut-être de serpentard, mais je suis une fille ! je n'allais pas prendre le ...

-... Le quoi? Termines !

Angie ne fini pas sa phrase car elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé non-pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer sa peau, mais réellement parce qu'elle avait eu peur.

-Je sais que les Serpentard on toujours leur baguette sur eux !

-Comment le sais-tu?

-J'ai vu le groupe de Malefoy... Regardes chez toi s'il te plaît

Elle avait du mal à le croire. Elle aurait sa baguette depuis le début? Elle vérifia et effectivement elle l'avait. Son visage devint blafard. Elle regarda Sirius et Steve qui gisait sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que...Je...

-Donne-la moi, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-Pourquoi? enfin...oui.. tiens...

Il enfuie la baguette sous sa manche et réfléchi à un plan ingénieux. Il fit part de son plan à Steve et Angie. il éssaya de transplaner à sa place, près de James et s'y retrouva sans que personne ne le remarque." Bien ! Parfait même !" Si personne ne voulait se révolter, il serait seul. Il transplanerait derrière la trappe, regarderait les lieux et voir comment atteindre l'école au plus vite. Non ! McGonagall et les autres était surement à la tête de sanglier, l'autre bar, où quelque art ! Quel pétrin ! bon transplaner fonctionnait. Il fit part de ses idées aux siens et il commença l'opération. Il se retrouva dans l'endroit sombre qui ressemblait au bar et regarda par-dessus. Rien. il se leva et marcha silencieusement vers la porte les rue était vide, comme morte. la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus des magasins de pré-au-lard. Il retransplana dans la cave, espérant de toute ses forces que les mangemorts n'aient pas mit de contrôle de transplanage, ni que l'un d'eux ne le voye. Il informat ses amis de l'état de lieux.

-Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas nous chercher?

-Je pense qu'ils l'ont fait mais que s'est assez risqué pour le moment...

Il montra leur torsionnaire et demanda à Remus si il n'étendait rien

-Après tout, on est à une semaine de la pleine lune. Tu dois avoir les sens qui s'éguisent non?

-Mmmm... non.. rien... pas un bruissement...Mais tu sais, ce n'est que dans une semaine comme tu dis... et c'est que les trois jour avant que mon ouïe est aussi développé que pendant la transformation. J'entends le bruissement d'aile de mouche à des kilomètres à la ronde ! mais pour le moment...à peine plus que d'ab... ils peuvent aussi être dans l'arrière-cuisine, je ne les entendrais pas...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il marchait silencieusement dans le grand hall. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans l'établissement et il n'entendait rien. " Peut-être que finilement, Remus avait raison..." Il se dirigea vers les cuisines se cacha derrière la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil mais il ne voyait rien. Un rire masculin retenti néanmoins dans la salle. Le rire était cassant, froid, et surtout on entendait qu'il était satisfait. " D'où ça venait ça?" Il s'engagea pleinement dans la pièce mais recula presque aussi tôt. " La salle des employers !" Les cuisiniers du bar avait leur salon personnels et le mangemort avait décidé que cet endroit serait plus tranquil. Sûrement. Il longea le mûr jusqu'à apercvoir quelque chose. L'homme portait sa dulcinée vers la table. Il souleva sa robe de sorcier et commença à enlever son jeans noir. Elle descendi de la table, " Non ! impossible elle ne peut pas faire çà! C'est un cauchemar ! Ce n'est pas posssible ! Je vais me reveiller ! Fait quelques choses mon vieux !" et s'agenouilla devant lui. Son "père" souria et posa sa main sur la tête de Lena.

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

"Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre?_ Je ne sais pas... c'est..."_

_-_Où allons-nous?

-Suis-moi, c'est tout!

"Ma voix tremble... Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire? J'ai...peur..._Il faut du courage..._ Ce sont les cuisines? Il m'emmene aux cuisines?_ Non il continu à marcher"_

- Où sommes-nous?

"Il se retourne et je tremble encore plus. Il me fait signe d'approcher. Il faut que je garde mon sang-froid... pas comme l'année dernière..._Mais l'année dernière ce n'était pas un mangemort !_ Je sais !... Bon respirer profondément...expirer calmement"

-Tu as l'air tendu... Calmes-toi, Je ne vais pas te tuer, je veux juste m'amuser avec toi... Je vois que tu es une sang-de-bourbe...

"Comment le sait-il? Serait-il legimens? Il me frolle la joue..."

-...Cela m'apporte peut en fait...Je ne te livrerais pas, je te garderais comme...une esclave...ou quelque chose comme ça... Je sais que tu as été avec ce...chien...

"Il lui ressemble beaucoup... Il a les même yeux, les même cheveux, mais ils sont différents.."

-Ne me compare pas avec lui !

"Il enlève sa main brusquement de ma joue. Je sursaute. Je dois me concentrer pour évacuer la peur, ça ne sert à rien, juste à l'exciter. J'ai fait ça pour sauver Steve et...Sirius..."Il sourit

-Je veux que tu te laisse faire, te débattre ne fera que dûrer le...plaisir, ce que je comte faire... Je veux que tu sois comme soumise !

-Mais je suis soumise...

Lena se rapprocha encore de lui. Elle sentait même le parfum de sa peau, puis elle recula. Il la suivit comme elle l'avait prévu. "Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de répondre çà ? " Il tente de l'embrasser...mais elle recule encore. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle éssaiait d'être le plus attirante. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus du fauteuil qu'elle avait repéré. La jeune femme n'était plus qu'à un pas de la cible. Elle esquive une nouvelle fois les assauts du mangemort qui se retourne pour regarder sa proie dans les yeux. Elle sourit et le pousse délicatement dans le fauteuil. Il ne l'a pas laché des yeux et un sourire, découvrant des dents parfaitements rangées, se dessine sur son visage. Lena enleva sa veste et sa cravate, elle prit les extrémité de celle-ci et encercla la nuque de son bourreau. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui, elle lâcha ses cheveux, et, dans un mouvement sensuel (bah voyons..), les projeta d'un seul coté. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Black senior qui plaça ses mains sur les hanche de Lena et la ramena vers lui. Elle grimaça sous la douleur que le tissu lui procuraitsur sa peau. Le mangemort rit légèrement à la grimace de douleur et remonta la jupe scolaire de sa victime. Un frisson de dégout passa sur le corps de Lena, qui pour ne pas montré sa répugnance carressa le torse musclé et dur du mangemort. Elle déboutonna le haut de la robe dont les boutons finissaient au ventre. L'homme balada ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et la rapprocha encore vers lui, elle touchait la bas-ventre de son tortionnaire avec ses cuisses. Elle éssaya encore de se concentrer sur son point de départ. Elle toucha une peau douce et chaude, se qui l'étonna de la part d'un mangemort, mais après tout ils étaient des êtres ( malheureusement pour eux, heureusement pour nous, les auteurs, sinon nous n'aurions plus de mèchant, n'est-ce pas?) aux sang chaud. Se contact la fit traissailler. Elle n'allait pas apprécier de faire CA avec un mangemort! Elle passa ses doigts sur la surface lisse de la peau et elle réalisa pourquoi elle aimait à le faire. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, mais juste physiquement. Elle réalisa aussi que Sirius pourrait effectivement lui manquer sous quelques angles... L'homme remonta jusqu'au épaules de Lena et continua jusqu'aux joues. Il amena le visage de sa détenue endirection de ses lèvres, et Lena l'embrassa sincérement, profondément, et elle y prit plaisir autant que Black. Justement. Le quel des Black embrassait elle? En fait Sirius hantait ses pensées depuis l'épisode du train. Et encore plus depuis la soirée d'Halloween. Mais elle sortait avec Steve qui était tout ce qu'elle voulait.Ses pensées se prisèrent au moment où le mangemort introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de la gryffondor. D'autre pensée surgir. _" Tu viens de l'embrasser ! " _Elle voulu briser le baiser sur le champ. S'enfuir, pleurer et vomir si nécessaire. Mais Black senior réforça sa prise et ne laissa pas partir Lena. " Ca devait être trop brusque... Mais il faut que je parte ! Ca me dégoute, je préfère mourir que de rester ici..." Elle se détendi et continua à accepter l'intru(se). L'homme relâcha doucement la préssion et enleva un à un les boutons du chemisier de Lena. Elle se détâcha le plus doucement qu'elle pu de la bouche de Black Senior. " Maintenant, je sais d'où vient le charisme et la façon merveilleuse qu'a Sirius d'embrasser...Même si cela me coûte de le dire, et que çà me dégoute au plus haut point... Je n'ai qu'a penser que c'est..." Lena retomba dans ses pensées pendant que le mangemort embrassait le cou et le bas du visage de la jeune fille. " Penser que c'est qui? Comment puis-je dire qui? Si je pense à Steve, je vais me sentir coupable, et si je pense à Black -" Le mangemort rit et balada ses mains sur la poitrine de sa proie. Ses mains miraculeuse lui faisait du bien et elles " Mais à quoi je pense?_ C'est vrai, il est très appréciable sur ce terrain... Il a de l'expérience, c'est un homme, et le père de Sirius par-dessus le marché !_ Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! je sors avec un garçon que j'aime !_ Je suis ta conscience ! Je sais ce que tu as au plus profond de toi !_ Alors... j'aime Sirius?...C'est impossible ! Il m'a trahit deux fois ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! J'aime Steve pas ce débile !" Son bourreau plongea ses mains dans la chemise ouverte et alla carresser le dos de celle-ci, elle senti un mal-aise qui s'évanoui quand il revint vers la poitrine de son otage. Elle laissa échapper un souffle de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de plaisir. Black perçu le son émit et une chaleur s'alluma dans son entre-jambe. Il embrassa automatiquement Lena et sa langue taquine rencontra celle de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas, elle...appréciait? " Ses mains, son expérience, hmmm... Sirius...non...Je ne dois pas...C'est un mangemort, si ça continu je vais vouloir...vouloir..._ Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?_" Il brisa le baiser d'un coup sec.

-Non? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?

"Il...Il lit dans mes pensées..."

-Effectivement... et J'ai aimer le passage où tu disais que tu aimait...ça...

Il passa encore et encore ses mains sur les seins de sa proie lui arrachant des murmures de plaisir...Une larmes de rage et d'impuissance coula sur la joue de Lena. L'homme lecha la larme et lui dit de répèter le nom qu'elle lui connaissait. Aussitôt, le nom des Black lui vint en tête, Elle lui murmura et celui-ci sourit, il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans le fauteuil. Lena, aussi envouté que lui avançait et ce retrouva bientôt à quatre pattes au-dessus de L'homme. Black, Black, Black, Black. Plus elle répétait ce nom, plus elle perdait tout contrôle. Elle finit par dire les mots qu'aussi tôt elle regretta...ou pas... " J'ai envi de toi..." L'homme passa sa main dans la nuque de Lena et se redressa. Il regarda sa victime droit dans les yeux se leva. Elle glissa légèrement mais ferma ses jambes autour de la taille de Black. Il rit d'un rire magnifique, sonore et envoutant. Charmant. Elle était sous le charme d'un mangemort...

Il la posa sur une table et il lui rouvrit le chemisier. Elle sourit malgré elle et il remonta sa robe. Elle laissa tomber les jambes de la taille de l'homme et glissa sur le sol. Elle entre-prit d'enlever le pantalon et le boxer de l'homme en noir, sa seul barrière, après, elle saurait enfin ce qu'était un vrai Black ! Mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans son élant. Un éclair traversa la salle et le mangemort fût projeté contre le mur. Il essaya de se relever, mais un rayon rouge le frappa de plein fouait et il fut _stupefix_ier. Lena retrouva soudainement ses esprits. Qu'avait-elle dit? Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle avait envi de vomir, de mourir, de n'importe quoi, mais de disparaître. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait sauvé.

-Sirius !

Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle pu et se jeta dans ses bras; Elle avait envi de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais c'était faux, tout était faux. Une illusion que le mangemort avait créé à son insu... ( ahh! Je me disais bien ! C'était pas normal...)

-Il m'a jeté un sort ! Il allait me...me...

-C'est pas grave... c'est fini...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? Tu ne me crois pas?

Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux

-C'est toi qui allait lui...enfin...

-Mais il m'a forcé ! Il m'a obligé, je n'étais plus moi-même ! Ca devait être un contact visuel ou quelque chose dans ce genre... Je t'en prit croit moi !

-Je te crois...

-Il.. Il m'a fait croire que...qu'il était toi...et il m'a embrassé et je n'ai rien fais je me suis laissée faire, il voulait que je ...il voulait me...

-Tu as dis qu'il t'as fait croire qu'il était ...moi? et tu t'es laissé faire parce que je lui ressemble?

Sirius venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pensée à lui quand elle voulait que son mangmort de père la...Il regarda l'état dans le quelle était la jeune fille et il réalisa qu'elle ne portait pas de chemisier. Que sa peau tendre montait et descendait vite, très vite même. Elle avait peur, il fallait qu'elle soit réconfortée. Il déglutit. ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa petite personne, ni de croire qu'elle voudrait l'embrasser, ni de l'embrasser à son tour, ni de rien...il fallait partir. Il referma maladroitement la chemise blanche de Lena qui n'avait pas répondu et baissa la tête. Elle regarda les mouvements de Sirius. "Peut-il aussi avoir des mains aussi parfaites que se mangemort? Etait-ce aussi mon imagination? Le sortilège, était-ce vraiment une imagination, où il prenait l'identité de le personne que l'on aime?" Tant de questions flottait dans sa tête. Sirius aussi pensait à des possibilités sur la phrase de Lena. Il porta machinalement sa main sur le menton frêle de la fille, lui remontant la tête, il s'approcha et embrassa la fille qui compressa son corp encore tremblant sur celui du gryffondor. Tout deux inconscient de leur geste, ils se séparèrent et le jeune homme prit la main baladeuse de Lena pour la guider vers la sorti. Elle sorti de sa rêverie et suivit son sauveur sans rien dire. Ils avaient oublié leur baiser à la seconde même où ils se séparaient. Lena avait plongé sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius et elle le massait avec sensualité, comme si...elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte... Elle lâcha brusquement la main de Sirius, sans crier gard. Il se retourna. Lena tremblait de tout ses membres avait la bouche ouverte, comme pour retenir un cri. Une main apparu sur le ventre de Lena et elle recula de plusieurs pas.

- Ce n'est pas avec un sortilège de Stupéfaction que tu vas m'arrêter petit crétin ! J'ai appris depuis longtemps à me débarrasser d'un sort de si basse importance !

-Sirius...

-Hahaha... Elle va gentillement finir ce qu'elle allait commencer et après je me ferais un plaisir de me la faire, comme elle me la demander tout à l'heure. Et toi... tu vas gentillement regarder... _Accio baguette _!

La baguette temporaire de Sirius vola à travers la salle et le mangemort l'attrapa.

- Et maintenant,_ Stupéfix _!

Lena poussa son agresseur et le sort dévia. Quand ils regardèrent, Sirius ne bougeait plus, il les regardait sans bouger.

-Alors petite salo(sensuréééééééééé!) Tu éssaie de sauver ce bon à rien? regardes-moi ! Tu vas continuer ce que tu avait en tête...

Les yeux de l'homme devinrent tout à coup plus profond que l'ocean et elle ne voulait qu'obéir. Mais son esprit résista tant qu'il pu. Elle sourit et l'embrassa encore, si langoureusement, si doucement. Elle s'agenouilla et approcha sa bouche du but. Elle s'arrêta. Luttant de toute ses force pour ne pas faire cette chose horrible, affreuse, répugnante. Son bourreau avança et elle fut obligée de faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Elle lui procura un premier frisson qui le fit traissaillir. Il posa à nouveau sa main sur sa tête, l'obligeant à accelerer le rythme et il senti la chaleur monter une nouvelle fois. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il ce passait autour de lui. Il ne prit réèlement conscience des évènements que lorsque le poing de Sirius s'abbati sur sa joue. Là aussi il fut projeté à plusieur mètres, vascillant sous le choc. Il releva Lena, qui cracha. Le mangemort toujours sonné par le DESTROY de son fils venait de s'éffondrer sur le sol. Sirius porta Lena sur ses épaules et transplana devant les grilles du château. Il posa la jeune femme en pleure sur le sol. Elle chancela mais trouva un arbre sur le quel elle s'appuiya. L'action qu'elle avait fait et le transplanage lui fit remonter ce qu'elle avait manger au-part avant. Elle n'avait jamais fait _ça _c'était la première fois, et elle ne referais pas l'expérience de si tôt. D'ici un bon millénaire...voir plus...Elle se remit de ses péripécies et éssuia sa bouche d'un revers de main.

-Je vais demander de l'aide à Poudlard...Je vais t'emmené à l'infirmerie...

-Non ! Je ne veux pas! Il faut retourné chercher les autres! Il est hors de question que...

Elle fit un pas avant et regarda Sirius d'air air absent. Elle fassilla et s'évanoui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius entra dans la salle blanche. Il rencontra madame Pomfresh qui lui dit qu'il avait bien fait de l'emmener aussi vite que possible

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bientôt sortir?

-Euh...Je ne sais pas... Elle a subi un sortilège de magie noire et ...

-Par contact visuel?

-Oui, c'est ça...Comment vous...?

-C'est la dernière chose qu'elle a éssaier de dire avant d'être encore une fois sous l'effet du sort...

-Ah...Je ne sais pas grand chose sur ce sort, un des très rare. Je vous fairai un mot pour madame Pince, pour qu'elle vous donne accès à la réserve.

-...D'accord...Vous connaissez le nom?

-Oui, c'est...le sort de persuasion...

-Je...je peux aller la voire?

-Je vous en pris, faites...

Il marcha silencieusement vers le fond de la salle. La jeune fille en robe de chambre se leva et se jeta sur lui.

"-Sirius !

-Mademoiselle Huxley ! Aller vous recoucher !

-Oui madame Pomfresh..." Elle fit mine de retourner se coucher et attendi de voir l'infirmière fermer la porte. Etant sûre qu'elle était partie, Elle fit volte-face et marcha en direction du gryffondor.

-Sirius, je suis tellement contente de te voire !

Elle plongea dans ses bras et elle carressa la jambe du jeune homme avec son pied. Ses mots et ses gestes le troublèrent particuliairement et il n'esquiça aucuns mouvements.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée. C'était affreux...

Elle reposa le pied au sol et alla se recouché comme l'avait demandé Pomfresh." Viens ! Viens près de moi. Ni moi, ni toi avons la gale !" Il avança vers le lit et s'assit sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu sais... Je pensais beaucoup à toi pendant le..enfin...c'est pour ça que j'ai résisté...

-Vraiment? Je croyais que...

-Que?

-Que toi et Steve...

-Non..Je faisais ça pour te rendre jaloux...

Ses paroles n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Elle contre-disait tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et jouer avec les sentiments des autres, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ferait. Elle ne montrait déjà pas beaucoup les siens...

Elle s'assit aussi sur le lit et lui dit de se mettre tout à fait à côté d'elle, que le lit était assez grand. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle et il l'a regarda. Elle avait l'air heureuse, vraiment heureuse de le voir.

-Comment as-tu fais pour résisiter au Stupefix?

-Quand on rate quelqu'un d'un mètre ce n'est pas dûr desquiver...Grâce à toi...

Elle sourit et se plaça face à lui.

-Comment vas-tu maintenant?

-Bof...Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé et...Je m'inquiètais pour toi...

Ses yeux devinrent comme du velour et se rapprocha encore de son corps.

-Ah oui? Et bien ,tu vois, je vais mieux...

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Sirius, elle porta sa main sur sa joue et elle voulu l'embrasser. Sirius répondit à son attente et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sourit et s'alongea. Le jeune homme la suivit et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux sur le matelas. Elle brisa le baiser et elle lui murmura des choses qui le figèrent. " Je suis à toi, je sais que tu as envi de moi, tu fais ce que tu veux de moi, je t'appartiens." une partie de lui était satisfaite mais il restait perplexe. pourquoi lui disait elle ça? Elle sortait avec Steve et elle surveillait les déplacement de Siruis pour, justement, l'éviter. Et non pas pour le draguer dès qu'elle est seule. Et puis elle avait du caractère (hé ! comme les fromages...), ce n'était pas une fille qui ce laisserait marcher sur les pieds... Elle l'embrassa encore et lui carressa le visage. Elle ouvrait la robe de sorcier du gryffondor quand il réalisa qu'il devait aller de toute urgence à la bibliothèque pour voir les effets secondaires qu'avait le sortilège de persuasion. Il ce leva d'un bond et pretexta qu'il devait y aller. Elle lui lança un baiser langoureux et il parti.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-La reserve s'il vous plaît...

-M. Black? A la bibliothèque ? On devrait le mettre sur une médaille et la mettre dans la salle des trésors !

Madame Pince conduisit Sirius jusqu'à la reserve et l'ouvrit.

-Et ne casser, déchirer, ni voler quoi-que-ce soit !

il passa devant elle et regarda les livre de magie noire. " Pff...pourquoi je suis obligé d'y aller tout seul? Pourquoi Remus n'est pas venu?" Après une bonne demi-heure de recherche il tomba sur un article intéressant.

_Le sort de persuasion, souvent utilisé pour manipuler les gens. Généralement utilisé pour les relations sexuelles nonconsenti par les deux personnes. Les effets de ce sort sont de faire croire à la personne visée qu'elle est, en compagnie de la personne la plus voulue. Le sort obstru le résonnement de la victime et bloque l'esprit, plongeant l'individu dans le doute, la cible obéi donc au lanceur. Ce sort fonctionnera mieux si le lanceur connait la personne la plus voulue de sa cible et si il resemble à la personne sus-nommée. Si le contact visuel, nécessaire pour à la fonction, est rompu, la cible prendra conscience de ses actes précédent et voudra être avec la personne de ses pensées, lui vouant son entière personne. Elle ne pourra vivre qu'avec la personne de son imagination. Le comportement du sujet peut changer selon la durée du sort. Une personne calme pourra ainsi devenir agressive ou encore vouloir séduire le plus de personne possible pour une personne discrète. Les effets peuvent dûrer une semaine comme être permanents, durée indéterminée._

Le texte que Sirius se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ne voulait presque rien dire. Il ne termina pas le paragraphe et ferma la page sur le signait. Heureusement le mot de Pomfresh comportait les précisions suivantes :_ Sirius Black pourra accéder à la reserve pour une recherche importante et pourra empreinter le livre qu'il aura choisi. _Madame Pince tirait une tel tête quand elle a lu le mot. Elle aurait mangé le mur plutôt qu'autoriser _Sirius Black _à sortir avec un livre de la réserve.

-Je vous le rammene dès que possible...

-Si je vois une seule page cornée, je vous promet que vous le payerez de votre poche Monsieur Black !

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

-Oh mon dieu, pauvre enfant !

Pomfresh couvrit sa bouche et retient une exclamation.

-Il faut trouve à tout prit le garçon au-quel elle -

-C'est moi...

-Par...Pardon?

-C'est moi...

-Mais...Quand M. Wilder est venue pour son bras après un match elle s'est présentée comme -

-Le mangemort qui la fait subir ça, c'était mon père, et il est legimens...Elle devint penser à moi parce que je venait de me faire battre par lui...

-Oh...Euh... Alors...Est-ce qu'elle vous a montrer des signes particulier ?

-Oui ici... Tout à l'heure...

-Vous êtes sûr? Pas avant?

Tout à coup, le souvenir du salon et de son père titubant sous son coup de poing. Un baiser légé lui revint lourdement en mémoire.

-Je vais prévenir professeur Dumbledore...

**A suivre...**

Oh la vache ! C'est koi cette histoire de cinglés? Ca va plus du tout moi ! C'est peut être à cause des 18 km en vélo que j'ai fais pendant les vacs... Ca fait 1 an et demi que j'ai plus fais de velo ! Morte crevé ! ( C'est le cas de le dire pour un velo...crevé, velo...Non? Je ferais mieux de la fermer? KI A DIT " Oui !" ?) Si nous relisons le chapitre 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ils sont plus drôles...Là je m'embarque pour une fin térrible avec Sirius et Lena cloitrés dans un loft pourri, avec des voisins pourris, une salle de bain pourrie, avec des éssuis pourris, un chat pourri (couché Garfield !), une télé..à non pas télé, euh..., un salon pourri, Sirius qui ne peut rien faire avec Lena à cause des conscécances (hé oui ! si vous lisez ce petit bout de critique, vous avez un mini-bonus, vous savez plus ou moins la suite du texte que Sirius n'a pas lu !), Lena qui ne veut qu'une chose, euh..., une lampe pourrie, et je peux continuer pendant des siècle comme ça, mais alors on a pas de chapitre 8, ni 9, ni 10 ni_ °Bon, ça suffit on à compris maintenant !° _OOOOOOOOOOooooooh Je suis perduuuuuuuuue! J'en ai jusque là des caprices de tout le monde ! C'est pas de ma fautes si le père Noël ne descend pas dans la cheminée ! _C'est quoi ce délire encore?_ Je sais pas... J'ai dis que j'en avais marre et que -_ Oui on sait lire ! mais de quoi tu parles? on parles des REVIEWS et tu viens avec le père Noël !_ Euh... c'est vrai?

Eclipse01229

PS: Je vais faire une interview de MOI ! dans le dernière chapitre et...KOI VOUS PENSEZ QUE LE CHAPITRE 8 C'EST LE DERNIER? ET KI A DIT " Ouf! " TOUJOURS LE MÊME JE SUPPOSE ! Bon ! Que ce sois bien clair, le chapitre 8 n'est pas le dernier !

PPS: Je sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que les jours sont longs pour un mois de décembre non?

PPPS: le post-post-scriptum voulait dire que le mois d'Aout vallait un mois de décembre et qu'il a neiger et grêler à la mer en Belgique ! Au mois d'Aout ! c'est pas normal ! Je porte déjà un jeans avec un t-shirt à longue manche (vaut mieux, parce que si je me promène en mayot ou en sous-vêtement, j'en connais qui vont faire des cauchemards pour le restant de leurs misérables jours. (Je m'insulte là...) ou qui finiront par rêver de moi (AAAAAAAAH ! C'EST KOI CE DELIRE ? JE NE VEUX PAS DE PSYCOPATHE QUI ME COURENT APRES ! Je préfère encore m'insulter !) Je pense que se serait plutôt les cauchemards ( je préfère !)) !Et je dors avec une couverture de plus ( que je retrouve chaque matin part terre d'ailleur...) comme en hiver ! Faut dire que je vit, dort, et déconne sous le toit, ça aide...Vous en saurez plus dans mon interview ! (Au lecteur qui ce fiche de moi : arrêtes de dire " MAIS ON S'EN FOUT COMME DE L'AN 40 MA VIEILLE !" Merci ! °_hihihihih°_ Pourquoi tu ris toi? °_ Pour rien ...° _Mmmmm...°Eclipse01229 soupsonne sa conscience de manigancer quelque chose...quelque chose du genre inventer un lecteur qui ce fiche d'elle... et que en fait, les lecteurs d'Eclipse sont sympa et ne pensent pas ça, n'est-ce pas?°)

PPPPS: Pour les sous-crétins-du-siècle ; le post-post-scriptum, c'était une blague ! A Joke !

PPPPPS: Je suis dans la shit la plus noire, la plus compact, la plus dure, et la plus inextricable que j'ai jamais vu ! (passionnant ...)


	8. Moi Sirius, toi, pas toucher Sirius !

**L'histoire d'un Maraudeur**

**Auteur :** Eclipse01229

**Source/ disclaimer:** Harry Potter de J K Rowling(comme toujours...) etmon esprit-qui-ne-manque-pas-de-coup-fourrés ! Bon voilà... Poter junior n'est pas. ni lui ni sa bland de glands-que-tout-le-monde-connaît... Il y a les Maraudeurs, la bande Malefoy Senior, et tout les autres qui appartienneent à notre JKR INTERnationnal. Le reste c'est à MOI ! A MOI ! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA !°,°

**Se que vous trouverez dans cette fic:** des moments Yaoi, présence des machins qui peuvent rebuter certaines personnes, et des commentaires insessssant à vous faire perdre la tête ! (Mais s'il vous plaît ; ne partez pas avant d'avoir mit une REVIEW !)

**Se que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fic:** des armes à feu, des andouilles (euh...peut-être en faite...), de la pédophilie (ils sont tous ou presque majeur chez les sorcier...16-17 ans !), des petite oies blanches (si un(e) ! (oups j'en ai dit trop !)), euh...du sang (peut-être),...pas de truc gors,...euh...

**Couples :** Gniahahahahahahaha (c'est sensé être un rire sadique) vous le saurez plus tard ! (c'est pas dur...(euh si... Mother: Euh non ! - K'es tu fous là?)

**Note de l'Auteur :** Brrrrrrrrrrrr ! C'est grraave maintenant... Je deviendrrrrais sinique ? Noooooooooooon ! Le chapitre 7 nous a prouvez que j'étais folle (ça on savait) et que mes personne n'en font qu'à leur tête, maintenant je suis obligé de ...non...lisez plutôt...

**Chapitre 8 : Moi Sirius, toi, pas toucher Sirius ! **

Je regarde la porte mais personne n'entre. Lily me dit de manger et qu'il ne va pas tarder. Je prends ma stupide fourchette et je pique dans le steak qui fait un bruit d'éponge. Je fais la moue et je regarde ce morceau de viande..._C'est répugnant...arrêtes ! on dirait un gosse qui n'a pas eu son jouet !_ Je repousse mon assiette._ C'est plus propre, merci de ne pas dégouter les autres..._

-Pas faim...

-Mais enfin James !

-Quoi? J'ai pas faim, c'est tout...

La grande porte s'ouvre à la volée et je regarde l'origine du bruit. _Sirius ! _Enfin !

-Alors vieux? Quoi d'neuf?

-Pfff...Des emmerdes

_Pour changer..._

-Pourquoi t'es en retard? James a failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Remus ! La ferme ! Quel ripou ! Faux frère !_ Que veux-tu, c'est son âme de préfet..._Mmmm...

-Euh...Pomfresh a voulu que j'aille à la biblithèque...

-La quoi? Je savais pas que tu connaissais...

- Haha...Figures-toi que j'ai voulu demander pour que ce soit toi qui y aille !

-Volontier ! J'aurais accepté ! Moi et la bibliothè -

-Lunard, s'il te plaît, nous sommes à table, ne nous parles pas de ce que tu fais pour te faire du "bien" ...

-James... C'est hors sujet...

Sirius a raison, il est rabat joie quand il veut...

-Alors? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Cà...

Patmol tend un livre à Remus qui le prend et plonge dedans._ Lance lui un sort ! _Pourquoi?_ Parce que ! Je suis sûr que si on lui lance le sort de snivellus, il ne le remarquera pas !_ On peut faire exploser une beuglante qu'il l'entendrait pas... Tiens, il deviens tout blanc...Il me tend le livre et tout le monde me regarde. Je vois déjà la scène. Moi qui dit "Non merci, je ne tiens pas à lire des trucs affreux avant de manger" et tout les autres qui croiraient "Oh...lui il ne sait pas lire et il ne veut pas le montrer..." _Euh...Je crois pas que ce sera ça, surtout que tu as dit que tu n'avais pas faim... Mais si tu attends encore il penserons " Mais c'est un débile mentale? Il ne mange pas tout seul et il ne lit pas non-plus tout seul... pauvre garçon...mais que fait-il encore à Poudlard et pas dans une école spéciale pour les gens comme lui? " _T'exagerais pas un peu? Je prend le livre et je me met à lire.

-En clair, je vais devoir rester avec elle, ce qui ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, mais elle ne sera plus pareille...

-Non, d'après la liste elle va devenir agressive, séductrice, possessive, jalouse, elle dira ce qu'elle pense à haute voix, elle essaiera d'avoir ce qu'elle veut et...euh...c'est tout...

-C'est tout? Mais t'es fou toi? t'as vu la liste que tu m'as filé ? T'as pas plus long? Et t'as vu ça où?

Je lui tend le livre et je le vois blanchir je lui retir le livre des yeux.

-Qu'es tu fous j'avais pas fini !

-Mais si tu continuais, on allais voir à travers toi ! T'es blanc comme un linge mon vieux !

-Normal...Je viens à peine de voir la liste des caractères inversés !

-Quoi t'as pas lu le paragraphe entier?

-Oh ça va Môssieureuh le bilbiliothèquaireuh ! (c'est fait exprès ne vous en faites pas..) Tu crois qu'en lisant le début j'avais envi de lire la suite?

-Ben non mais...

-Heureusement Je devrais pas trop faire attention...quand j'irai me coucher, elle sera là...

-Je pense pas Padfoot...

Peter et lui se tourne vers moi l'air interrogateur. Sauf Remus..._Normal il a lu l'article aussi..._Il me lance un regard et je me tourne vers Sirius.

-tu veux que je te le lise?

-Non...files-moi juste le bouquin...

Il prit le grimoire et lu ce qu'il ne savait pas. Il reprit sa teinte blanchâtre et je cru qu'il allait défaillir. L'article disait : _Si la personne est (comme précisé précédemment) calme, elle sera agressive, discrète, elle sera séductrice, miticuleuse, elle aura tendance à mal faire les choses, généreuse, elle sera avare, très ouverte pour son amour, elle sera possessive, dure à interresser, elle sera Jalouse, réservée, elle dira ses pensée à haute voix, patiente, elle éssayera d'avoir ce qu'elle veut, etc. D'autres changements d'humeurs peuvent apparaître. Si la personne ensorcellée réalise son fantasme, cela risque de renforcer le sort._

-Siry ça va?

-Sirius?

-Hé? mon vieux?

Il fit claquer le livre qui grogna. Remus eu un hoquet de surprise. _Je jurerais qu'il pense "Le livre ! Pauvre livre sans défense dans des mains monstreusement incalifiables !"_ L'heure n'est plus à la plaisanterie.

-Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de ne pas m'appeler " Siry" ni de dire "Vieux"? Je suis plus jeune que toi, "Vieux "!

_Apparemment si...La plaisanterie est d'usage... _Il prend le livre d'une main et tout le monde attend de voir ce qu'il va faire. Il descend le coude. Remus ne se tient plus. On dirait qu'il va pleurer ! Sirius le passe en dessous de la table et -Pof -

-AH !Salop !

-Quoi donc?

-Quoi " Quoi donc?" Ca va pas dans ta tête ?

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais encore? Faut te soigner mon "vieux" !

-Tu me cherches Pady !

-Pas besoin je sais où te trouver ! - pof-

-AH ! Mais arrêtes !

-James ! Qu'est ce que tu as à beugler ?

-Mais ! Il me tape le coin du livre dans les côtes !

-Le coin du livre?

-Mais quel livre Prongs?

-Sirius ! Arrêtes de faire le con ! Le livre que tu viens de jeter dans ton sac que tu viens de ranger sous la table !

-Grammaticalement, ta phrase est fausse, et puis mon sac est là !

Il tire son sac de sous la table et montre ses mains vident.

-James? Tu fais le malin pour nous distraire ou quoi?

Non mais ! Personne ne me croit mais je connais bien la technique de Sirius ! Il me l'a même apprise! Il met son pied dans la bretelle et il lance son pied, il lâche le truc qui tombe dedans ou dessus (d'après le sac bien sûre...) et il remet son pied sous la table... Faux-Frère ! _Tu vas traîter tout le monde de "faux-frère" encore longtemps?_ Non, juste Remus et Sirius. Peter, c'est...c'est- pof-

-Sirius !

-Hm ! Mais goua, ze manze ?

-Ouais...C'est ça...

Je prend ma foutue fourchette et je pique dans se foutu steak qui n'a pas l'air si dégueux finalement..._C'est parce que t'as faim...Ne mange pas c'est du poison !_ Oh la ferme ! Je prend mon couteau et je coupe. HAHA ! La p'tite tête minuscule de Sirius privée de grimoire piquant ! héhéhéhéhéhéhé !_ James ? Tu te sens bien? Tu fais du canibalisme là..._

_-_Alors? On a faim tout à coup?

-Hm ! T'as dégà wu Zammesh he pas mmanzer?

-Sirius ne parles pas la bouche pleine !

-Je mange mais en imaginant que c'est Sirius san -pof- AH ! Mais t'es chiant à la faim ! J'ai une preuve qu'il me torture ! Sa main droite, là, vous la voyez?

-Euh Ou -

-Non ! Parce qu'elle est sous la table et qu'il lance des sorts au foutu bouqin pour qu'il me frappe !

-Euh..James...Ma main est sur la table...

-Mais c'est quoi alors?

Sirius et moi on se tourne vers moi et on voit...rien...-pof-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH !

-Sirius ! James ! Arrêtez de beugler s'il vous plaît !

-Dé...Désolés Remus (plus qu'à deux jours de la pleine lune...) mais...Il...Le pull de James à bougé...

-Hein?

-Monpullabougéetjesaispascequec'est !

-Ar-ti-cu-les st'ep...

-Attends, je compte jusqu'à trois, à trois tu enlève ton pull par le pas et je lance un sort de stupéfaction...

-D'ac...

-Un...

Je lève mon pull et un chat se propulse sur Sirius qui n'a pas le temps de le stupéfixier. (on a dit "trois" pas "un" !)

-AAAAAAAAh ! Léo? Qu'est ca que tu fais là?

-Tu...Tu connais le m...monstre?

-C'est le chat de mon frère...

Des bruits saccadés attirent notre attention à moi et à Padfoot. Remus pleurait de rire sur la table.

-Qu'est ce t'as? (Sirius)

-Tu vas te mettre du poulet dans les cheveux... (James)

-HAhaha...Vous avez peur d'un chat...hahaha... ( Remus)

-Mais c'est James qui a eut peur... ( Sirius)

-Si tu veut rester là où tu es, ne bouge plus et repousse l'assiette doucement, sinon tu vas te mettre du poulet dans les cheveux... (James)

- Mais en même temps, comment le chat est venu dans l'pull? (Remus)

-Bonne question...(Sirius)

-Et voilà tu t'es foutu du poulet dans les cheveux, qu'est-ce que je disais? (James)

-James !( Remus)

-Quoi? (James)

-Réponds ! (Remus)

-A quoi? (James)

-A la question ! (Remus)

-La quelle? (James)

-Euh les gars... (Sirius)

-Oui? (Remus et James)

-Vous parlez sur le même ton...Ca donne froid dans le dos... Vous parler sur une vois monocorde plus aiguë que d'ab...c'est effreyant...

-Mais non ! ( Remus et James)

-...Ben...Si... (S)

-Mais non ! ((pour varier) James et Remus)

-Ca suffit maintenant...(S)

-Capitaine Remus ?(J)

-Oui capitaine James?(R)

-Je crois que matelot Sirius a raison ! (J)

-Je pense aussi ! (R)

-Bon tu réponds maintenant?(S)

-Euh...Mais je connais pas la question... (J)

-Je répète : "comment le chat est venu dans l'pull?"? (R)

-Euh...Je sais pas... c'est le pull que m'a offert Lily pour Noël... (J)

-Mais Noël c'est dans deux semaines...(S)

-Bah oui! C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Un pull pour Noël ! (J)

-Houlalalalalalalalalalalalalala...C'est foutu...(R)

-C'est à toi qu'il faut demander si tout va bien là haut... (S)

-Moi? Ca na jamais été "là haut"... Mais bon toi non-plus, si pas pire... Alors je ne m'en fais pas trop... Ce sera toujours moins pire que toi...(J)

-T'es bien parti pourtant...Sirius ne le regardes pas comme ça ! (R)

- Je vais l'étouffer avec son steak ! (S)

Halala encore un pendant-et-après-midi monotone... Je devrais leur dire de changer... Ca deviens lâssant...( on sait toujours ce que fais le chat dans le pull...)

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.


End file.
